


REED900 THOUGHTS AND PROMPTS

by yayenchan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: As I upload each prompt or thought I will tag, Athenian!Nines, Dad!Nines, Human!Nines, I cant make a coherent continous story at the moment just thoughts, Knight!Nines, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Boss!Gavin, NSFW will be from 44 to 49, Nobleman!Gavin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Be careful, Some fics may have torture, Spartan!Gavin, Triggers, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, again please be mindful of beginning notes for any indication of NSFW as I am mostly NSFW, dadvin, i will update as I go along because yeah..., mention of suicide, stripper!gavin, they will be tagged on beginning notes, wedding vow, which will be added on beginning of chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 76
Words: 77,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: A collection of the thoughts amd prompts I wrote on tumblr for Reed900. The prompts are from the wonderful people of the fandom with some of their ideas thrown all around. They will be mentioned so you can look them up on tumblr! Artists and writers alike <3From weddings to AUs to NSFWs (ho ho ho) this is where I would keep them to share with all of you (low key I wanna keep them in one place when I want to read them as well).They are disjointed with no particular story progression as I write as I go along. Still I hope you enjoy them.AUTHORS NOTE: I AM CURRENTLY DOING A PROMPT ASK FIC THING ON TUMBLR. Here's the link if you're interested: https://yayen-chan.tumblr.com/post/644101188262985728/prompt-ask-fics-give-me-the-dbh-pairing-you-would
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 25
Kudos: 64





	1. PROPOSAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post from gavinisqueertbh from Tumblr or ListeningBoy here in AO3. That I added on to. Their ideas are very inspiring.
> 
> Nines, singing: I don’t want a lot for Christmas
> 
> Nines: There is just one thing I need
> 
> Nines: I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree
> 
> Nines: I just want Gavin to catch a break for once in his life, because hasn’t he suffered enough already?! Everyone gives him shit and fucks him over as if he’s not one of the bravest detectives-

**"GAVIN DESERVED MORE THAN WHAT HE WAS GIVEN"**

They don't see him the way I do. He’s an asshole, a jerk, a dickwad at his worst but he’s caring and dedicated at his best.

They don't see him as he groggily wakes up in the morning, early enough to feed his cats but hours away from the time for his shift.

They don’t see how he prepares himself for another day in a thankless job. How he maintain his body’s integrity enough despite the unhealthy amounts of caffeine and nicotine in his system, that when he needs to run after a suspect he wouldn't lag too far behind me.

His dedication and loyalty was incomparable to those who mock his drive, seeing it as arrogant ambition, when all he wants is to be someone that could help change the way the world sees him and everyone else that were driven by desperation to survive in a world that didn't care for anyone but themselves.

They never saw the suffering, the unfairness, the HATE he had to endure from gossip mongers, every time he was compared to his counterparts. How they ridicule him for doubting the credibility of someone sent by a company that had made the problem in the first place.

Though, gradual and painstaking as it was, he changed, oh how much he changed.

They never saw how he tried to redeem himself despite how his relationships with androids started out.

I knew that he was afraid, afraid of what this would mean to him. The last thing he had control of in his life, being taken from him after years of toiling. Sweat blood and tears, only to be overtaken by someone just ‘activated’ a few months back.

**I’ve seen and had him at his worst** , being the recipient of his ire, his grief, his sadness and his pain. **But I also had him at his best** , when things were good, civil, charming and just stupidly loveable that I was surprised that no one saw this side of him that I am so fortunate to be the recipient of.

Though right now, as he knelt on one knee in front of me, My processors at full stop almost unable to comprehend what he was showing me. The weight of the ring I bought to propose to him felt heavy in my coat pocket. This day, when we first laid eyes on each other, was the day I decided I wanted him in my life forever, more than just a work partner...just....more.

I thought I was the only one that remembered. I thought I was the smartest out of the two of us. I thought I would be the one to keep such a secret so hidden that he wouldn’t be able to outwit me.

_Yet here I am._

Out witted, out smarted, out planned.

I have never felt so dumb, only realizing the things he did so awkwardly to try and keep this plan of his out of my purview. The most advanced, state-of-the-art android completely defeated by a human.

An Unpredictable. Unorthodox. Utterly Infuriating Human.

I knew, since the day that he first smiled at me, that he first kissed me, that day he held my hand, that day that I thought I lost him, that I will love this man to hell and back no matter what it is that may come between us, even Death itself. I smiled, and pulled out the box where the ring I chose for him lay waiting for the day to see its owner, and knelt on one knee looking at him with so much love.

_**“I would marry you if you would accept the ring I prepared for you and marry me as well, Gavin Reed.”** _


	2. WEDDING

**Gavin** was pacing back and forth in his hotel room as he circled a finger on his wrists where the sleeves of his coat ended. The photos and video shoot of him getting ready and suited up just finished, they had given their little messages and gifts to each other. Details that their wedding planner aka Tina Chen, had insisted they should do. Even the prenup they had a few months ago was her idea.

All that’s left now was the wedding itself. He’s been through some shit but this takes cake. He felt like he was going to faint. Now he was alone, as per his request, to agonize on the most important and mind-blowing decision he made in his life: Proposing and marrying Cyberlife’s most advanced android ever made. To share his last name to the person he loved more than anything in this world.

He had taken a peek at Nines’ shoot. He only caught a glimpse of him but even if he didn’t see the full effect with the suit on, he knew Nines would be even more handsome than normal. Nines posed like a model; it was so natural for him that made him wonder how his fiancé can look so relaxed?

He sighed and slumped on the end of the bed, his leg bouncing up agitatedly. That punch of uncertainty he felt in his gut started to resurface. Nines to him is the personification of perfection and he’s going to get married to the man. His lover. His work partner now to be his life partner. His fiancé. His soon-to-be-husband.

They’re finally getting MARRIED!

**Married. Marriage.**

When he proposed that Christmas Day, the day they first met, he thought he knew what he was getting into. But seeing the preparations, seeing the people all running around excitedly and grinning at him. He couldn’t help but think, after this. What would life be like? Would Nines really want him till death do they part. What if Nines gets sick of him? People had left him for less. This isn’t just a one night stand, a fling…this is for life. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“You look like a mess, those wedding jitters don’t look good on you.”

Gavin’s head shot up to see Elijah Kamski, his half brother leaning, on the door frame, “You didn’t even hear me knock. Been here for quite some time, you know.” He answered seeing Gavin’s questioning look. He walked over and sat beside him, staying silent for a while, he then put his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, turning him so they’re face to face, holding him firmly before he started shaking him vigorously. “Get.your.fucking.head.straight! You’re.fine.he.proposed.to.you.too!”

“What.part.of.me.is.straight?!” Gavin answered shakily holding on to the arms shaking him. Elijah stopped and flicked his brother’s forehead, smirking.

“Who knew I’d see the day, Gavvie. My jaded little brother getting married, to one of my creations no less.”

He rolled his eyes at him, “Shut the fuck up.”

Elijah chuckled, leaning back on the bed, “If I did, you’ll spiral down that hole again.”

Gavin huffed and leaned back as well, looking at the ceiling, “Did you see my fiancé, Eli? He’s…He’s just…I don’t even have words for it anymore!” he lifted his hand in the air, staring at his engagement ring. Pretty soon there’s going to be another ring added on top of it. A wedding gift from Eli. His wedding ring would be attuned to Nines LED, while its counterpart would be able to monitor his heartbeat, revolutionary really.

Elijah tapped his thigh and stood up “You better get up, I have to walk you down the aisle soon.”

“Why do I even have to walk the damn aisle?! We’re both men, don’t same sex couples just walk together?”

“Oh, you’ll see. You’re wedding planner is a hopeless romantic.”

—————————————

Gavin gulped as he faced the doors of the wedding hall, if it weren’t for the fact that he loved Nines to hell and back, he would have ran.

Elijah squeezed his arm, “Ready?”

“A-As I’ll ever be…”

The doors opened and the piano started to reverberate within the room. One of Elijah’s androids, Casey was playing on the piano and Chloe was standing beside it with their sister Cleo watching them. As Elijah nodded Chloe took a breath and started to sing,

**_I’ve never felt this strong. I’m invincible, how could this go wrong? No, here, here’s where we belong. I see a road ahead. I never thought I would dare to tread_ **

The audience turned to look at the groom. If Gavin had taken a look at their guests, he would have noticed the smiles on their faces. It was a small private gathering of their closest friends. But his eyes were only focused on Nines wearing a light grey three-piece suit, the android’s steel blue eyes widening upon seeing him. Gavin felt like he just got hit by an invisible force as he his fiance’s lips curl into that beautiful smile Gavin always looked forward to. The smile that could light up the whole room…his whole world.

**_I can see it all so clearly. All I love so dearly_ **

How could he have thought of backing out. How could he doubt their love letting his fears slip in, of all days. They have no place here.

**_Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life. Are the words I try to find, my love, my life_ **

This life, this promise, this new beginning, with the most unexpected, unstoppable force that had ever come in his life.

**_You will be my love and my life. You’re my one and only_ **

Finally. Gavin grinned, trying to hold back his tears. Finally.

* * *

**Nines** posed as he buttoned his cufflink trying not be aware of the photographer clicking away. He has been looking forward to this day. He didn’t mind the muffled giggles he would hear at the sight of his LED that had been constantly spinning with a pinkish color more frequently as the days come closer. He wants to show everyone that he was happy.

Despite his focus on the pre-wedding preparation shoot, he couldn’t help the smile that often lit his features when he felt Gavin’s stares at a distance. It has been happening for quite sometime. He looked over at the window of Gavin’s hotel room and saw the curtain swish close. His fiancé was watching, he found it endearing that he was curious. After all, they didn’t get their suits at the same time. An arrangement Tina had been more than happy to do. He couldn’t help the giddiness of seeing Gavin fully in his own suit that he didn’t realize he had chuckled.

*Click*

He blinked and looked at Tina, Connor and their photographer grinning at him. “Love looks good on you, Nines.” Connor said softly.

He blushed blue, looking away from them, “Gavin is definitely at fault here, then.”

If it were possible, his face would have been cracking from the grins he couldn’t seem to stop. He watched as they started to pack up, Tina whisking their photographer to the venue. It’s almost time after all.

Connor stood beside him, his hands behind his back. “I never thought you would get married.”

“I never thought that I would either, but I have no regrets. How could I…” Nines said looking down at his engagement ring. “..when from this point forward I’ll be spending my life with the most unexpectedly loveable human being I ever met.”

His brother chuckled, “At first I thought you two wouldn’t get along, I’m glad you did. I’m at peace knowing that he actually brought you happiness.”

Nines smiled at him, “You are one of the reasons we met after all, so we have you to thank for being our matchmaker.”

Connor slung his arm around Nines shoulders, hugging Nines to him, an action he learned from his own partner. “You’re welcome, are you ready?”

Nines stood still waiting at the altar as he tried not to count the seconds ticking by. Tina had insisted that he should wait with Markus, who will officiate their wedding, to wait for his groom. Nines smiled at the word, which made the Jericho leader chuckle having seen it. “You don’t seem to be nervous at all.”

Nines looked over at him, a bluish tint on his cheeks starting to bloom. Tina was right he was showing his emotions a lot today. “How can I be when I know that I’ll be spending the rest of my life with the man I love?”

“Humans have what they call wedding jitters. It was quite fascinating to see Gavin pacing in his hotel room earlier.”

Nines pursed his lips, his LED that had been continuously circling pink the whole day flicker slightly to yellow.

“Don’t worry. I’ll send you my recording, it’s something your friend Tina asked me to do ‘just in case’

They all heard North’s signal that the groom was on the other side of the door.

Markus looked over at Nines, “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

The piano started to play just as the door opened slowly, each and every one turning their heads to try and see the other groom that would walk the aisle. If Nines breathed, he would not be doing that at this very moment. Green to steel blue met in a flash, their eyes immediately homing on to each other. Nines eyes widened to the sight of Gavin in his Navy-Blue suit. It finally dawned on him what Tina had done. Not being able to see the other’s attire being fitted to them, being forbidden to see each other for 24 hours, just quick glimpses…increased the impact on his systems. He grinned at Gavin and he saw his soon-to-be husband, return it.

The fondness, the yearning, he had constantly felt when they were apart intensified.

**I held you close to me. Felt your heartbeat and I thought I am free**

Culminating to this very moment when they finally see each other in the moment where everything changes.

**Oh, yes and as one are, we. In the now and beyond**

Just like the song that Chloe was singing, their beautiful voices bringing their guests to tears.

**Nothing and no one can break this bond**

Yes, no one can break their bond. No one will ever come between them.

**I can see it all so clearly. All I love so dearly**

He will hold this memory close to his heart. Keep it safe in his mind palace forever. Whatever comes they’ll get through it together, like they always have been.

**Like reflections of your mind, my love, my life Are the words I try to find, my love, my life**

He wanted to run to him, take him in his arms and spin him around the room. But he waited, just as he did when he realized he had fallen in love with Gavin.

**You are still my love and my life You’re my one and only**

Gavin arrived in front of him, Nines hand reaching out for him. Their eyes locked on each other. Both thinking the same thing.

**I love him.**

Finally. Nines grinned as he lifted Gavin’s hand to his lips, holding his gaze. Finally.


	3. Wedding vows, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding vows were inspired by marndraws and ruok900 drawings check them out on tumblr they're amazing people: Here are the links for the exact art:
> 
> Ruok900 - https://ruok900.tumblr.com/post/641026247763296256/we-all-know-gavin-would-100-not-remember-his-vows
> 
> Marndraws reblogged the one top and here is the link - https://marndraws.tumblr.com/post/641026397791535104/ruok900-we-all-know-gavin-would-100-not-remember
> 
> Their art is so pretty and they do collabs with each other its amazing <3

**_Gavin’s Wedding Vow:_ **

I’m lost...I have nothing to say. Everything I had prepared, gone and decided to just yeet itself out of existence. How will I do this? **How can I say I Love You with all of my being when you’re standing there more beautiful than anything I’ve ever seen in the world. How can words summarize the depth of what I feel for you.** How you changed me to be someone I thought I lost all these years? 

Like how dare you come into my life and just make me fall for you like it was nothing and you did it so effortlessly. I never...I never thought that I’d ever come to this point with you. Yet...yet here you are, in front me getting married, the last place I thought I’d be, and you stayed. **You a personification of perfection itself.**

How? I’ll tell you how. I may not be the smartest, the bravest, the kindest detective this side of Detroit. But...I know who you are, to everyone here, to me. **I know who my heart belongs to.**

I never promised anyone anything in my life, but this is what I promise you, that for as long as I live, that I will always love you and cherish you. No one would be able to top the love I’m willing to give with all of my being. Because you deserve it, all of it, all of the love in world.

I wont hold back and I wont hide from you, not anymore. You have all of me and I will not let anyone one else take me away from you. I am yours, forever. You will always be the one I see. Beautiful, timeless and mine, I love you very much Nines 

**_Nines’ Wedding Vow:_ **

I think for the first time since we met, you completely stumped me, Gavin. You have me beat, How am I going to top that? Now you threw me off...

I’m so happy that I cant seem to retrieve the things I want to say to you in front of everyone, either. I wanted to boast about you, tell them what I saw in you that no one had a chance to see, but you already did. **You already told them about the things that made me love you so much.**

You have thrown me in situations that I never thought I’d find myself in if it weren't for you, charging in so recklessly. It seems even here you threw me for a loop. But despite that I also never thought that I’d be this strong, this invincible, this loved or even thought that I’d be capable of it, if it weren't for you. 

**You’re that one miscalculation in my life that I never thought would be right.** That one rogue number that led to this moment that I will always remember, that I will hold on to, that I will always come back to again and again. How can I ask for more when I have everything I could ever hope for with you. 

I loved you for the longest time, since the beginning, waiting for you to see me as I see you. Loveable, kind and capable of so many things that no one else could ever hope to give me. **You are all I want, all I need and all I would ever love.** This I can promise you until the end of our days, that I’ll give you all of me, as you already have, ever since. I am yours and I’m glad to know that you are mine as well. I love you more than you could ever comprehend, Gavin.


	4. Wedding rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed900 Married (That’s already JSKSJSKSJ)
> 
> Their wedding rings were actually a gift from Elijah Kamski. Gavin’s ring would have a LED indicator that matches Nines’ own. The ring Nines wears has a heartbeat monitor attuned ro Gavin’s. How? Well they say that the ring finger is actually a lot closer to your heart? No scientific proof but...you know.

Nines smiled as he felt the soft thrum of Gavin’s heartbeat on his ring finger. He had developed a mannerism where he caresses it with his thumb even if he could feel it clearly in his sensors. It’s one of the greatest thing he owns besides Gavin himself.

From the time that they wake up in the morning where they just stare at each other and caress each other’s cheek until Gavin falls asleep, he feels his heartbeat like it was his own. This feeling of bliss, happiness and love, he never thought he would even had a chance to have it in his life.

It was...reassuring and delightful knowing how Gavin’s heartbeat stutters and his heart rate rise upon seeing him when he wakes up. The smile that Gavin gives him right after and the kiss. Its something he looks forward to every day.

Though it does has its downside....a very embarrassing one at that. It was still all new to him, being married to Gavin and feeling his heartbeat, so at that moment he didn’t expect such an event to occur.

It was their first day back from their honeymoon and as usual the paperwork from their last cases had piled up. So they spent the whole morning arranging them for filing. Gavin excused himself to go to the bathroom giving Nines a peck on the check which Tina jokingly gagged at while Gavin teasingly ruffled her hair as he passed her by.

Gavin was taking a while in the bathroom and unexpectedly his heartbeat stopped.

Nines stood up abruptly looking down at his ring, his LED flashing red. What...what was going on?! Gavin was healthy, he had no heart complications. Has...has the heart palpitations from consuming too much coffee done him in? 

He sprinted from his desk startling the rest of his colleagues as he ran to the men’s room expecting the worst. Gavin having a heart attack, Gavin lying on the floor lifeless etc. No, no, they just got married! How can this be?!

“Gavin!” Nines burst through the door yelling out, his voice cracking in anguish, tears brimming in his eyes.

But what he saw was his husband washing his hands, the LED ring on the sink and Gavin startled, looking back at him wide eyed. “Nines...?”

NInes made a crying face at him, tears falling as relief flooded his systems. Gavin ran to cup his face in his hands. “Hey! Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I....I thought your heart stopped beating!” Nines cried, touching his forehead on Gavin’s shoulder, wrapping his hands around him.

Gavin snorted and hugged the android back, trying very hard to stifle the bubble of laughter trying to rise from his chest. He patted the android’s back in a soothing way, shushing him. His husband’s adorable protectiveness might be the one to do him in. “D-Don’t cry...I’m here, I’m okay. I just...snort...I just took off the ring off coz I didn’t know if I would break it if it got wet.”

Summary: Gavin didn’t let Nines live that event down.

**ALTERNATIVELY**

"Shit!” Gavin cursed as he looked down into the pipes of the sink. He dropped the ring, just as he was about to put it on, it slipped. Damn it.

It was fortunate that the tools were here so he could get the ring that he dropped inside. He feared what Nines would say if he lost something so precious especially his half brother Elijah. He wonders if he’ll be able to design them a new one.

The door of the men’s room burst open, making Gavin hit his head hard on the pipe making him groan in pain. 

“Gavin! Gavin!” Nines said skidding on the floor to kneel beside him, “Are you alright! Your heart...”

“Huh? what about my heart? I’m okay.”

Nines was already tearing up, his steel blue eyes filled with tears, “Your heartbeat stopped.”

Gavin blushed and put his forehead against Nines shoulder, oh his android husband is going to kill him with this adorable attitude of his, “I...I dropped the ring in the sink and I’m trying to get it back. Help me?”

Summary: Nines nor Gavin never let either one live that down


	5. Reed900 DAYCARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DBH DAYCARE!

“Come on Gavvie, you’ll make lots of friends.” Elijah Kamski soothed tenderly caressing Gavin’s little bandage on his nose, who was pouting cutely at him. The man sighed and kissed him on the forehead. “I’m sorry bud, but I have work at the university just beside this daycare. if theres something wrong I’ll come running, I’ll bring Chloe with me later if you want.”

Gavin was already teary eyed clinging to him. Elijah gave Hank an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry since our parents died he only has me and we dont go out much.”

“It’s fine, I understand.” Hank said smiling at him, he crouched near Gavin. “Hey what’s your name?”

Gavin peered behind Elijah with teary eyes, “Gavin...”

“Hey Gavin, I’m Hank, I have a kid that would like to meet you. His name is Cole he’d like to be friends with you.”

Gavin perked blinking up at the man, “Fwiends?”

“Yeah, i’ll be your friend too if you’d like.”

“What awe fwiends, Eli.” Gavin looked up at his brother who smiled sadly at him.

“They’re people aside from family that care for you.”

“Chwoe fwend too?”

Elijah ruffled his brother’s hair, “More than that she’s family. We’re engaged now remember?”

Gavin nodded and waddled over to Hank, clutching on his pant leg “if we become fwiends, we become family too?” He asked.

Hank chuckled picking him up. “We definitely can.” He looked at Elijah who was smiling fondly at the little boy. “I’ve got it from here.”

* * *

Hank introduces Gavin to the rest and his green eyes went wide with the number of kids. He sees Connor and Cole sitting together playing with Sumo patting his fur. Hank sat him with them and they played. They were enjoying for awhile until it was recess time and Connor pulled at Cole’s tiny hands pulling him away from Gavin. It was okay at first but seeing him hogging Hank and Cole’s attention he didnt like it.

Nines was watching everything holding a picture book as a cover. He wanted to approach the new kid but was too shy so he just stayed where he was. He saw Gavin push Connor which made the two year old cry. Nines waddled over to them and pushed him back and they fought causing a ruckus which ended up all 4 of the babies cry, including Cole. Hank, Kara and Markus all came running to them. Hank picked up Connor and Cole, markus took Nines and Kara soothed Gavin who cried even harder.

“It’s over...dont cry Gavin.” Kara soothed swaying him side to side.

“Mama Dada!” Gavin cried out, Kara looked at him pitifully knowing his background and sang a song for him. He sniffled staring at Kara who smiled tenderly at him. “There we are, you’re okay now.” She cooed cheerfully.

“Mama sang that song,” he mumbled and looked up with shy puppy dog eyes. “one mowe pwease.”

Kara giggles and sang again ushering in the kids from outside to listen to her.

* * *

Nines would always seek Gavin out to prevent him from bullying his older brother which often ends up with little bouts of disagreements....the baby way. Gavin was playing on his own, pacifier stuck in his mouth and Nines comes along with his own pacifier. Nines took away Gavin’s binky with a loud pop, catching the other boys attention. He looked smugly at the pacifier less boy. Gavin didnt like that and pulled at Nine’s own. Allen comes in the room with Sixty in his arms to call for nap time and sees the two of them pulling at each others binky and alternately putting it in their mouths over and over, getting heated as each round passes. “Naptime!” He called out as they start to squirm in annoyance. He set the two of them apart but they crawled towards each other. They lay down glaring at each other until eventually they fall asleep. He doesnt know if they really hate each other. Allen felt a tap on his chest and Sixty, who was sucking his thumb sleepily, stared up at him. “Alright, alright lying down. You’re the most demanding kid in this daycare.”

* * *

Playground trip. The triplets were playing on the sandbox when other boys bigger than them took their toys away. Nines stood up. “Give them back!” He shouted at them and was pushed back making him start to sniffle. Gavin heard it, looks over and remembers Elijah’s words when he left this morning, “Gavvie your older than the triplets. Older brothers always protects the younger ones.” Gavin didnt hesitate and stood in front of them, “No huwt. Give them back!”

“Oh yeah who and what awmy?” The big kid says and suddenly paled as he saw Sumo looming behind Gavin. The big kid ran away and Sumo licked Gavin on the cheek making him gurgle with glee, holding on to his head, “Stop Sumo.”

Hank who saw what was happening, was about to come over and tell the kid of, but the little boy beat him to it. He crouched down grinning proudly at Gavin he ruffled the little boys hair. “That’s a great big brother for you. Good job, Gavin. You took care of him really well. You’re really brave.”

Gavin grinned happily. Nines gripped him on the back of his little hoodie jacket, “Tenk You.” He mumbled, sniffling. Gavin reached out and patted his head. After that they all played together and Nines was stuck to him like glue, holding hands wherever they go and demand for his hand if Gavin doesnt take his automatically.


	6. DADVIN

**A baby left at his doorstep. A freaking baby was left at his doorstep. Is this a prank?** It definitely isn’t funny. Gavin called in with his landlord to check on cams to find out who it was, and it was a woman leaving the child on his doorstep. Further digging with Nines help found it was android. Which after a while they found her dead. Thus, the case.

Logically, Gavin should have given it to Child Care Services to take care of, but he couldn’t leave the child alone, he doesn’t like the idea of it specially since the baby was specifically handed to him and they’re tied up to a case. There might be danger, they’ll be safer…he thinks. He doesn’t care that she would be safe with the services as well but the child in him that had abandonment issues couldn’t leave it be. If this case goes belly up and the baby doesn’t have a home to return to, it would give Gavin’s conscience something to torment him about. Plus, responsibilities.

Que, Gavin coming in the morning after with the baby in tow. To the surprise of everyone, especially Tina.

“You have a kid?! When?! How?! Why?! What?! When did you impregnate a woman?!” Tina shouts shaking him after he lay the baby carrier down on his desk with the baby gurgling and playing with her toy. “Why do I not know this?”

“Fucking—relax!” Gavin holds her by her shoulders, “It’s not mine, you minx. If you haven’t noticed, which is impossible since you’re stuck with me--.”

But Tina didn’t listen, “Did you donate in a sperm bank?! Why would my gay as shit boy want to do it with a woman?!” she bawled making Chris who was just rounded the corner snort.

“Shut the fuck up, I had no intention of having a baby. Again gay...”

“But—"

“Nope,” Gavin said flicking a finger on her forehead, “I know what you’re doing, you’re making me panic to spill! Fool me once Tina Chen. I will not feed your need for gossip.”

Tina pouted, immediately calming down, “Awwww.”

* * *

**Hank** helps him with the stuff he needs, secondhand stuff from Cole. But still telling Gavin to surrender the baby to Child Care, which refutes, and Hank couldn’t help but be proud of his former partner. Hank carries him on a carrier. Just complete dad mode all soft and tender.

 **Chris** is one of the more capable ones having a child of his own. Team Dad with Hank.

After a while, they found out that the baby prefers sitting on laps. Gavin just sets the baby on his, as the she tends to squirm after lying on the carrier for too long. Prefers napping in the precinct against Gavin or Nines chest when she’s on the sling

 **Nines** awkwardly carrying the baby around while everyone else were busy, like by the armpits and the baby is just enjoying the ride, feet kicking in the air giggling in delight. (This is a very happy baby) **Nines** just doesn’t know how to deal with them and just watches with the diaper changes, the bottle feeding and carrying. Gavin teaches him how to carry the baby, but like he’s too scared that his strength would hurt them. The baby loves him though. Would often look for Nines and drools on him the most. Nines likes the affection. He cooed as the baby grasped his finger firmly not wanting to let go and she cries, wailing in protest if Nines pulls away. That’s how he learned to carry her, due to necessity.

 **Connor** enjoys playing with her specially with the baby toys. He learned to take care of the baby faster because of his social relations program that Nines lacked. The baby is confused between the two of them at times due to their similar looks. They did the baby experiment making the child go back and forth between the two not knowing who was who.

 **Tina** is just in love with the baby. The crazy and fun aunt. She’s the one playing with them all the time with Connor when she’s available. Doing belly tickles and snuggles. “Dada’s back!” Tina said gleefully as she held the baby in her arms. The baby just reaches out their arms, upon seeing Gavin and Nines coming to her, smiling, her fingys open and closing “Dada! Dada!” Everyone just stops at the sound of her speaking her first words Gavin just grinned so wide and hugged them to him. Tearing up from the joy of them seeing him as such. “I might just adopt them Tina, damn it.” Tina turned towards the rest, “All right, anyone who doubted that pay up!”

Productivity was at an all-time high in the precinct, so they have more time to play with the baby. The most loved baby in the precinct.

 **Allen** just knows how to handle the child, like surprisingly, he’s good with kids. He’s the eldest son of his family and took care of his siblings before. He knows what the baby needs based on the way she cries, to Gavin’s amazement.

 **Fowler** entertains the baby in his office and is the sitter when Gavin and Nines need to work, usually happens when no one else is available.

 **Elijah** is just ecstatic and loves the baby to bits. Just coos and gives everything the baby wants. “You wanna go in the pool with uncle Eli? Let’s go!” “You wanna join me in my workshop and tinker? Lets go!” Chloe and her sisters are just full on mother hen mode. The baby is spoiled in that household. Gavin should have just let them take care of them in the first place instead of causing chaos in the precinct.

 **Princess** the android cat sleeps near the baby, basically imprinted. Likes to hangout near the baby’s head, when napping she puts her head on top of their belly or curls beside them. While the baby just holds on to her fur while sucking on their binky. Nines teases her about it, earned him scratches on the face.

* * *

One sleepy night, Gavin is feeding the baby on the couch after another shift and they pushed away the bottle and starts sucking on his pec. That woke him up and pulls them away, “Ok, lets get things straight.” The baby gurgled in response sucking on his fist, wide blue eyes looking at him intently.

“I am not your mom; I am not female and I don’t produce milk.”

“Agoo”

“All good? Right, okay now finish your fu...ehem your bottle and we can both sleep.”

Ends up falling asleep, the baby still suckling on the bottle, pushing it away then turns to suckle on Gavin’s pec again. Nines taking a mental vid to send to Hank and Connor.


	7. DADVIN part 2

The baby was the first one to wake, their short brown hair poking out every which way. They lifted themselves to raise their head, before lying down again to rub their eyes. They suckled on their binky, seeing Gavin snoring softly in front of them. Suckling vigorously at seeing him, they reached out to touch his nose with a hand, a little finger running across the scar. They pushed themselves up again and sat up looking down at Gavin, waiting for him to stir but there was nothing. Pulling their binky off their mouth, they called out “Dada” before putting it back in to wait for him to open his eyes. After what felt like an eternity, (it was just 30 seconds) they spit out the sucker and started to slap Gavin’s face. “Dadadadadadadada!”

Gavin snorted awake, “Mmmmmm I’m awake. I’m awake.” Gavin groaned, opening an eye to see the baby starting to giggle at their little wake up tactic. He fumbled around to find his phone and pulled it out from under his pillow...“You little shit, its still too early.” Gavin grabbed hold of them and snuggled, trapping the baby in his arms. “Sleep.” But they were not having it and sat up to slap him on the cheek again, “Dada!”

“Ow.”

They giggled and did it again, which effectively woke Gavin up.

* * *

Nines was laying down with Gavin, the baby and Princess the android cat in between them. All three of them asleep. The baby suddenly lifted their head, blinking sleepily up at Nines. The android tilted his head reaching out a hand to caress the baby’s chubby cheek, his synthetic skin pulling back on its own.

“Goo,” the greeted through their binky.

“Good morning to you too.” Nines whispered softly.

Princess woke up from her stasis, seeing the mini human awake. She bumps her forehead with them, purring. The baby reached out to touch her face softly, making her purr louder. The baby sat up and yawned making Nines chuckle softly. He picked her up and made her lie down on his chest. “Sleep more.”

Gavin woke up to see Nines laying there the baby on his chest and Princess curled beside the baby, he opened his phone to take a picture of them, his heart full of unconditional love, snuggling close to them.

——————————

“Shit!” Gavin cursed as he sucked on his finger. “Shit!” The baby giggled in delight as she slammed her hands on the table of her high chair. Beaming at him proudly. Gavin paled, a look of horror on his face as he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Did I hear the baby curse after you did?” Nines said from behind the detective making Gavin let out the most unmanly squeal as he jumped away.

“Gavin...did I hear them curse?”

“No? That was me...”

“Do it again then.”

“Shit!” The baby let out again making the two men look over, their faces...one of pure terror and the other of seething anger.

“Princess look after them for a minute.” Nines ordered, the cat jumping on the counter keeping her blue eyes on their mini human. While Nines picked up Gavin throwing the man over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry! I cut my finger. I’m hurt! I’m injured!” Gavin yelled out in desperation, trying to push away and get off, as Nines walked towards the bedroom holding on to him firmly. A few muffled screams were heard behind closed doors a few seconds later and Princess was pushing a blueberry towards the baby who started nibbling on it.


	8. DADVIN part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time, the baby has a name, Elysia Blythe Reed. Got some help naming her from mollyinthewater and positive-negative1 from tumblr. Check them out. They’re very sweet and amazing people!

Nines was cooking their breakfast and he felt strong arms wrap around from behind along with a kiss on the back of his neck that made him smile, “Good morning Gavin.” He turned off the stove and faced the man, kissing him on the forehead. He chuckled as Gavin leaned heavily against him eyes closed. From his scan, he was still sleepy.

He wrapped his arms around the man and he buried his nose on the man’s crown, kissing him. The quiet was disrupted as Elysia slammed her hand down on her high chair, blue eyes wide and round seeing his other father, vigorously sucking on her binky and making gurgly sounds, to help catch their attention. “Gavin, Ely wants her morning kisses too.”

Gavin moaned and opened an eye, “She’s a very demanding girl.”

“Just like you.”

Gavin pulled away and picked her up, kissing her on the cheek then making snorting noises at her neck, making her giggle and push against his face, “That’s for disrupting my morning cuddles you little minx.” Nines crossed his arms, smiling softly as he watched Gavin give her more kisses and snuggles. Her blue eyes met his and she put out an arm her fingers open and closing, a motion he finally understood as her saying to come to her. “Like father, like daughter.” He mumbled and headed over to them, giving her a bunny kiss and a soft kiss on her chubby cheek. She giggled in delight making the two men laugh along with her joy.

— ———————

Elysia can crawl now, and it’s problematic. One time it seems she was able to flip on her stomach and had started crawling towards any direction she wanted. It scared the living daylights of Gavin and Nines when they looked over to her little space on the living room floor and saw that she wasn’t there. They looked all over the house in a panic, Nines close to calling for backup only for Gavin to find her under their bed sleeping.

In the precinct, well…she figured out how to get out of her carrier belt. Gavin had placed her carrier on the ground as he feared that she might shake too much to fall on the ground. Nines sat beside her and was also doing reports, there were a lot and he didn’t notice that she got out and started to coo and gurgle as she looked at everything around her. She had already crawled towards Fowler’s office where Gavin was submitting their report about the case associated with her. Gavin looked over to the door and saw her tapping her hands on the glass making him yell and pick her up.

“How the fuck did you get out?”

“Reed, language.”

“Sorry.”

Elysia just giggled and motioned her arms, reaching out for Fowler.

Long story short, their home and the precinct was baby-proofed.

—————————-

Connor was taking care of her this time, holding on to her hands as she demanded to be put down seemingly to wanting to show off her knew shoes that were squeaking on each step. She stared down at them fascinated by the squeaks that she giggled at each foot landing on the ground. Connor chuckled just following where her body wants to point to. They’ve already gone around the whole bullpen, earning a few awws from the female populace.

He received a message from Nines that they were returning. “You wanna meet your dads when they come back, Ely?”

She looked up at him by leaning back giving him a huge grin, “Dada!”

Connor chuckled “I’ll take that as a yes then,” and picked her up walking towards the exit. The door opened to Nines and Gavin beaming at seeing their little girl. Elysia started to lean down pointing to the floor. “Oh! You wanna show them, okay. Stay there.” Connor instructed and Gavin just smiled, while Nines tilted his head to the side unable to understand what Elysia wanted.

Connor put her down, standing on her own legs. Elysia readied herself, her little fingers letting go of Connor’s hands, almost making the android yelp but she was steadily walking towards the two, who’s face were of awe. Gavin crouched down, grinning widely his arms out ready to catch her.

She started slowly walking, then just about when they all thought she was going to fall forward she waddled unsteadily then just moved her legs faster, running, her shoes squeaking each step and her giggling along while chanting excitedly, “Dada!”

Gavin caught her just in time, a few cheers coming from all around as everyone was watching the whole thing. Tina and the receptionists along with some civilians. “Dada is so proud of you Ely!” Gavin cheered, kissing her on the cheek, Nines doing the same then caressing her cheek.

“Shit!” she exclaimed happily.

Gavin winced, lightly scolding her, “No, Ely, that’s a bad word!”


	9. DADVIN part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite obvious I just copy pasted from Tumblr >.>. Too lazy to edit sorry. Hope its still readable

  * Locking the baby in the car (you know like from Modern Family) Gavin is panicking pacing back and forth already calling emergency assistance. While Nines just pulls the door at the front like it was paper and retrieves Elysia who was giggling and cooing at him at the back. Nines gave her to Gavin while he fixes the door by using his built in welder. (Gavin: You have that in you?!) His power gets sapped so he goes into statis with Elysia on his chest at the back while they head to the nearest garage to fix the door.
  * Buying clothes for Elysia is a….journey. They know what would look good and Tina was very helpful with that but Elysia squirms whenever they try to put on the clothes. Nines piped up, “Should I wear a dress and dress up with her too?” In the end, he did. Elysia was calmer as she looked at her dad in a shiny dress, her sky blue eyes round and twinkling. “Pwetty” She cooed and Nines just smiles, “Thank you.”
  * Gavin takes a lot of pictures of Elysia. He does photoshoots, but he has his favorites usually when Nines are in them as well caring for Elysia. A shot where he was humming a lullaby to make her sleep. Bath time and Nines was drenched but laughing. Nines saying aaahhh while feeding her with solid foods. Favorite solo photos of Elysia would be her messy eating in her high chair. Splashing in her kiddie pool. Sleeping with the cat. Her reaching out for the camera while sucking on her binky, eyes big and round.
  * Elysia’s first big pool was in Elijah’s home. Nines handed her to Gavin, and they slowly let her feet get wet first then bit by bit submerging her body into the lochness monster floatie. She was round eyed and blinking at the whole experience, splashing her hands on the side. Gavin cups his hand to pour water on her head and she just does this wiggle that made all of them laugh. In the end, she loved the water so much she cries when she’s out of it even if it was Nines that was retrieving her. The three Chloes stayed with her since they love the water too, until she fell asleep in her little dingy.
  * Gavin once had to sleep in the crib with Elysia when Nines was covering a shift for them because she had a fever from teething. Nines arrived with Gavin all twisted around in the crib while Elysia was bouncing up and down at the sight of him. Her fever was down overnight. Nines picks up Gavin first and carries him to their room before returning for Elysia to feed her.
  * Teething fevers are the worst because Elysia cries all the time. Not to mention she bites on Gavin’s tiddies hard. “Ack!” He wiggles a finger at her to say no but she nibbles on it instead being all cutesy. Gavin couldn’t resist that and just lets her be. (Gavin spoils her)
  * She has a lot of toys and she ‘analyzes’ a lot of things. Nines always washes them first of course. She would hand them over to Nines who analyzes it as well. “Yes I understand the reason why this is your favorite.”




	10. TIKTOK DADVIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know of those vids where the parent knocks hard on a wood surface and coos at the baby, caressing their head to console them which ends up with the baby crying? You bet Gavin would like to try it out to see if it would work on her. He had the phone setup well while Elysia was eating(gnawing) on a biscuit on her high chair, after wiping the crumbs from her face he carried her in his arms. He turned on the video and knocked on the wood.

**Scenario 1** : It had the desired effect she cried and Gavin soothes her. But it was so heart breaking to hear her cry that Gavin apologized and promised not to do that again while tearing up as well hugging her to him. All of it caught on video. It took awhile for her to calm down that Nines had ran immediately to them and saw them tearing up. Nines confused, went over to them and hugged them making it all better.

**Scenario 2** : Elysia was too smart for that and Gavin tried to do it over and over. The baby just laughs at her father’s attempts until Nines comes in the kitchen seeing what was going on. In other words, what was caught on camera was the failed attempts and Gavin sitting on the dining room chair being scolded by Nines as he has Elysia in his arms.

Nines slammed a hand down on the table, “Were you intentionally making our daughter cry for a video?”

Gavin was sweating profusely, “No?”

Nines turns to their daughter and she demonstrated by knocking her little fist on Nines shoulder and caressing his head. The android turned back to him, “It seems the victim has spoken, Detective Reed. What kind of jail time should we do, Ely?”

The baby giggled and reached down for Gavin for a hug instead, Nines raised a brow, “That would be sufficient punishment? It isnt any kind of torture at all.”

She gurgled and cooed up at Nines, her round baby blue eyes staring back at him. “Fine, Detective Reed that would just be a warning then.”

* * *

Vid of how your baby reacts to you laying on their lap

Gavin sets up the phone on the coffee table to show Elysia who was watching her favorite movie, Big Hero 6 on the living room sofa, sucking on her binky distractedly, blue eyes round at the colors and scenes. Gavin put his head on her lap, she looked down briefly and smiled behind her binky before laying her head down on the side Gavin’s head, head still turned to the tv. Gavin chuckles and turns to raspberry her tummy which made her giggle in delight. Nines finds them both like that watching the movie with Elysia stroking Gavin’s hair, who in turnwas playing with her curly brunette hair.


	11. TREATS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that Gavin has cat treats in his pockets so when he sees a cat, he gives it to them so he can do pets. He thinks nobody knows, everyone in the precinct knows.

**Tina** was the first to know. Gavin was always off to smoke at odd intervals, even when he doesnt have a case. She followed him and saw him. This is one secret of his she will keep. She didnt want to be the reason why his asshole image is tarnished, after all.

 **Chris** found out because he was looking for him to investigate a case and thought he was smoking but he was outside giving treats to the stray cats who were oddly around the smoking area at odd times that coincide with Gavin’s breaks.

 **Hank** found out because he saw Gavin at one time in a joint case, Gavin was fumbling in his pocket staring down at the victim’s cat. Gavin had suspiciously turned this way and that to see who was watching then hastily crouched down to lay the treats and stood up, walking away. Hank had a hard time holding his laughter in as Ben was explaining the case, who also saw the whole thing.

 **Fowler** found out when he was smoking in a hidden corner after a fight with Gavin and saw said man fuming pass his hiding spot and headed off to the side where cats were gathering and lay down food and treats, just sitting on the ground the cats brushing against him. He saw the younger man visibly start to relax.

 **Connor** found out when he heard a soft meow coming from the direction of Gavin’s desk. The detective made a shushing noise, holding onto his midsection and took a small treat and slipped it inside his jacket. There was a soft purr in response and a soft small smile briefly lifted his lips.

 **Nines** found out when he was going to reprimand the detective of his behavior after an interrogation and followed him after finishing up with the suspect. He found Gavin at the smoking area, holding a cat in his hands speaking to it like a child complaining to a parent. “You guys dont know the kind of bullshit i have to face.” The cats meowed in response seemingly voicing their understanding, the cat in his hands was purring and licking his forehead in comfort.

 **Allen** found out after a one night stand with Gavin and saw cat treats in a pant pocket. “Are you the one who feeds the cats back in the precinct.” giving the younger man a soft fond smile. He saw Gavin turn tomato red and hid his head under the pillow. “What of it?! You got a problem with that?” Allen chuckled and ruffled Gavin’s hair under the pillow, “Just found it adorable that’s all.”

They all try to keep it a secret from each other but whenever they see Gavin stand up from his desk they all watch subtly which direction he goes to if its the backdoor...it was time to feed the cats, and they all just smile.


	12. Reed900 Thoughts: TATTOOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines, ‘trying’ to flirt: I want to engrave my serial number on your chest.
> 
> Gavin, scared but aroused but mostly scared
> 
> Nines: I want to get so close to you that I want to climb into your skin
> 
> Gavin, takes a few steps back, all the way from the break room where they were talking to Hank’s desk
> 
> Gavin, turns to Connor mouthing: H E L P M E
> 
> Connor, smiles: Don’t worry, he just really likes you.

Gavin’s other tattoo would be on his nape, serial number hidden in lines of code that was made to look artsy. It’s the part that Nines always sees (height difference), and anybody else for that matter. It’s one of Gavin’s sensitive spots. He is so protective of his nape that he only allowed Nines to actually tattoo him there. A form of submission and trust.

Nines would have his hidden, only for Gavin to see. If you take off his turtleneck and have his synthetic skin retract, it would be an intricate design that curls up from his neck to the back of his ear, like a hand caressing and reaching out for him from below. Symbolic in a way that says that he’s no longer collared by Cyberlife, only by Gavin does he allow himself to submit.

Their tattoos would be in binary, thin lines that form circuitry, the message from Nines on either side of his neck would read as:

**He is the one that I am bound to, No more do I answer to anyone besides Gavin Reed. My love, my life. He is my reason to live and to love. The reason I broke free from the walls that surround me. Trust. Submit. Love. Live. I will protect him with my life. Till death do us part.**

While Gavin’s is a little different on his nape would be similar.

**He is the one that I am bound to, RK900 313 248 317 - 87. My love, My life. The light that guided me from my darkness. Someone I can no longer live without. He is my reason to live and to love. Trust. Submit. Love. Live. I will protect him with my life. Till death do us part.**

Of course, there would be kisses. Nines would always sneak one right where Gavin’s tattoo is. Affectionate at times but more often than not, Nines does it to enjoy catching his detective off guard. Nines is just happy to see “HIS” permanent mark on someone he loves.

The nape kisses never fail to make Gavin’s spine tingle and make him blush redder than a tomato, slapping a hand on his nape, throwing Nines a half-hearted glare. Even more ‘frustrating’, Nines keeps doing it at any place at any time: crime scene, in the precinct, in the breakroom etc.

Gavin lets him, it was a different experience and the warmth that blooms in his chest was…welcomed. He doesn’t get angry at Nines, he tells him off but they both know that he likes it, even if he gets looks from the others. He just gives them the bird as Nines nuzzles against his nape, his arms wrapped around his waist.

Gavin’s kisses are more…heated. He would rip Nines jacket and turtle neck off when they’re in private though and climbs Nines like a tree to be able to shower kisses on his neck.

Nines, *holding Gavin down by pushing his head away from his neck*: Am I safe to assume you want to fuse yourself to my skin?

**Gavin** : STFU and let me kiss you already

**Nines** : As you wish


	13. Reed900 Thoughts: WALKING HEATER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the precinct’s heater was broken

Nines blinked at the bundled up detective sitting at his desk. “Detective?”

Gavin scowled at him, his nose red and a cup of coffee cupped in his hands. “I hate the cold, bite me”

Nines tilted his head and reached to touch the back of his partner’s hand. Gavin was about to protest when he felt warmth, “Why the fuck are you warm.” He grumbled, putting down his coffee and turning the android’s hand.

“I can change my temperature, since the airconditioning is broken. I can provide you some heat.”

**Sometime later,** Tina walked over to Gavin’s desk to ask him out to lunch only to see Nines bundled up in a blanket. “Hey Nines have you seen Gavin.”

Nines turned the chair around and opened the blanket to see a grumpy looking Gavin sitting on his lap. Tina snorted and pulled out her phone, “Dont you phcking dare.”

Tina snapped the photo, grinning at him. “Too late, why are you sitting in his lap are you doing something naughty.”

Nines reached out his hand and touched Tina’s cold hands. “Oh my god!” She cupped them in hers, “youre so warm. I want to stay but i want to eat.”

Gavin stood up and spread the blanket that looked bigger than ever before. “Bring your lunch over and we can eat here.”

**A little later,** Fowler sighed, rubbing his hands together and saw a blanket tent erected at Gavin’s desk, with the two detectives, nowhere in sight. “What the hell are they doing.”

He walked over and heard people talking inside. “Care to explain why you have a tent in the precinct Detective Reed?” The blanket opened slightly and inside were Nines, Gavin, Tina and Chris eating their lunch. But what was more apparent was the warmth coming out of it. “What the hell.”

“Im providing them warmth Captain.”


	14. Reed900 Thoughts: CHRISTMAS KISSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reed900 Christmas kisses

Gavin held on to Nines hand as they walked through the street to look at Christmas decorations. He made up an excuse that he lost his other glove so Nines offered his hand to hold to keep it warm. They were in a different city for this holiday season to get a little change of pace. This would be their first Christmas together as a couple, as the last two years were spent in the precinct pouring over their cases. But for the first time in years, he got a chance to file a leave for two days, the 24th and the 25th.

Despite Nines’ hand already warming up his hands, he huffed into his scarf, to make it warmer. He looked up slightly at Nines, despite the stoic look on his face, his steel blue eyes were the most expressive. They were round as he took everything in, the lights, the sounds, the people. It was adorable, reallybut he wont say it out loud, never.

He huffed again, he cant wait to get home and get warm. Maybe drink some of the hot chocolate they had bought a few days ago. An idea popped up in Gavin’s head and he squeezed Nines hand, making the android look down at him, his eyes twinkling with joy and love that made Gavin flinch at the transparent show affection. They stopped. There’s another way to get his face warm, he tugged down on to Nines arm...but the android didnt budge. He only tilted his head in question and Gavin tugged down again, Nines still missing the hint.

“Fuck’s sake.” Gavin grumbled tugging down his scarf and raising himself on his tiptoes grabbing Nines by the collar of his white coat, who still didnt bend down a little bit. “My face is cold damnit, kiss me why dont you?! Do I always have to climb you like a fucking tree?!”

Nines smirked a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, “I like it when you do,but all you needed to do is ask, Gavin.”

Gavin scrunched his nose at him in annoyance, “Learn to get a hint then.”

“But I love it when you struggle and beg for it.” Nines tilts his head to the side, his smirk growing into a grin, “But I will indulge you, just this once, since you voiced out your desires in such a manner.” Nines cupped Gavin’s face, warming him up and leaned down slowly to capture the detective lips in his own. Gavin’s hold tighten around his collar before going slack as Nines deepened it, the crowd whistling and hooting at their public display.

Nines pulled away slightly smiling softly at the dazed look in Gavin’s face “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for quite awhile, actually.”

Gavin’s face turned red and he looked away, covering his mouth with his gloveless hand. “You’re such a—“

“A loveable boyfriend, yes.” Nines chuckled and kissed him on the forehead and taking his hand into his. “Shall we find a place to warm you up then?”


	15. Reed900 Prompt: FIREMAN AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was actually a prompt for phcking-detective at tumblr from listeningboy but I read through the messages and reblogs and couldn't help myself. It's just so good and used their ideas to come up with this.

Nines stared up at the tree, arms crossed as he looked up at his sleeping cat, Princess lounging on her fvorite tree branch. Why does she always do this. “I swear to God, you’re already an old lady, why do you still climb up there like you rule the world.”

The cat didnt respond and continued to doze off soaking in the sun that streamed through the trees leaves. Nines sighed as he put a hand on the trunk of the tree. He’s tired, he’s been through a hell of a shift and all he wanted was to snuggle up in bed. His ears caught the tell tale sound of a fire truck rolling his way. With the leisurely pace it was running at, they seemed to have already handled whatever emergency they needed to get to.

“Hey,” there was a loud banging sound and the truck stopped, “need help?”

Nines looked over to see a fireman jogging up to him looking up at the cat. He was covered in soot yet...his handsome features was shining through. Burly, well sculpted muscles were prominent since he wasnt wearing his protective gear. A scar on his nose that only added character to his square jawed face. Nines blinked at the man then shook his head. How the hell did he—

“I know your worried but I’ll get him down from there.” The man signaled for the truck to bring in the ladder and he nimbly climbed up on to it, retrieving the old cat. “Come on you little trouble maker lets get you back to your owner.” He cooed in such a soft voice that Nines wished he was the one stuck on the tree. Would he coo at him too?

The fireman was lowered down and he jumped off putting the cat in Nines arms who still hadnt spoken. He should speak, thank the man, something! “How the hell did you see her?” Shit.

The man snorted and laughed and Nines couldnt help but smile,he was incredibly handsome if not a little dirty. “I have 20-20 vision its a job requirement and besides. I love cats, always keeping an eye on the trees whenever we go around after a call became a habit.” He explained scratching the old cat behind its ears, before giving a handsome grin, “It’s just an added bonus to meet the owner specially someone as good looking as you.”

Oh! Oh...he’s a natural flirt. Nines lowered his head a little, feeling the heat of a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks, “Well thank you.” He mumbled

“All in a day’s work” the fireman chuckled giving him a two fingered salute, running backwards to the truck as his teammates were wolf whistling at him.

“Don’t fall for it!” One of them yelled. “He just saw it coz you’re cute!”

“Shut up dipshits!”

He blinked as the fire truck continued its course staring at the man who was hanging at the back being teased. Nines eyes couldnt help but stare, “He has a nice butt.” He said out loud waiting for the truck to turn the corner and saw the shape from the side, “A very very nice butt.”

There were more instances they met as Princess always finds herself up on tree and maybe just maybe more often than not, Nines just climbs up and places her there, discreetly and carefully of course. The old cat didnt seem to mind. It was a perfect enough excuse to have a chance to have a conversation with the fireman. Nines sighed, he still didnt ask for the fireman’s name, since he always finds himself speechless. When in normal conversation he was as eloquent as any paramedic could be in explaining a medical situation. Holding a normal with the kind of job he has that oftens deal with death, was hard. He would call the fire brigade as often as it was lawfully allowed and the man would always be the one to come running.

“She seems to like it up there,huh.” The fireman chuckled looking down at the cat in Nines arms. “If we keep meeting at this rate, I might just adopt her too.”

Too?! What does...will he adopt him?! That...that would sound great.

“I have a cat back at home.”

Oh. Of course,

Nines chuckled awkwardly. “She’s quite a princess which is actually her name by the way.” Nines rambled. Great just great, way to go Casanova. “Which reminds me,” he said as he watched the fireman ignore the honking of the fire truck to pet his cat, “I havent had a chance to ask for yours.” Smooth

The fireman grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Gavin. Gavin Reed and you?” He said offering his hand. Nines took it and felt a ticklish tingling sensation run up his arm, “Anderson, Conrad Anderson but just call me Nines.”

“Nines” Gavin said rolling the name on his tongue staring into his eyes. He’ll melt, shit he’s going to melt just hearing his named being called by that voice and feeling the calluses on this man”s hands and just imagining—

“Wait, you’re a paramedic right?”

Nines was jolted from his thoughts and nodded dumbly, “Uh, yeah how did you know.”

“Your unit and mine always seem to meet up whenever we get a call. I heard someone calling your name once.” Gavin said, rubbing the back of his neck, ”Guess its hard to see each other being so focused at work, but I guess I’ll take a peek at you once in a while.”

“I...I would like that. I have to return the favor of you saving my cat by making sure you’re safe as well.” Nines grinned making Gavin’s eyes widen then his mouth turn upinto a teasing grin.

“Uh so, the fire brigade calendar is out. We’ve sent some to you..i mean to the emergency room early this morning.” The fire truck honked once more making Gavin holler angrily back at it, before turning to him with an apologetic smile, “So I hope you take a look, specially the summer months.”

The next day Nines power walked past Connor and went straight to the break room where the fire brigade calendar was up and immediately looked at the summer months flipping may then june then finally...

Oh. _Oh..._

There was a picture of Gavin Reed wearing his fireman helmet, shirtless, his pants riding low on his hips, leaning back against the wall and wet...Oh so very wet that it should be a crime that a man can look that good. He leaned on the wall staring down at it, his legs weak. “They always put the hot ones in the summer months.”


	16. Physical Affection Prompt: PAT ON THE HEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by m1ss4 from Tumblr 
> 
> For the prompt list: maybe Reed900 pat on the head?

First it was out of curiosity. 

How can Nines, this personification of perfection when it comes to looks, stature and processing power, have such a flaw as small as that of a stray lock of hair poking out so uncharacteristically cute out of of his perpetually well groomed hair. Was it a defect or something? Did they burn the plastic that its made of? Or was his hair actually coarse or was it just so soft that it couldn’t stay in place? 

Without thinking of what this would start, Gavin reached out and put his hand on top of the Nines’ head, trying to coax the tuft back with his thumb, frustratingly returning to it’s stubborn place on his forehead, that he had actually patted and lingered longer than was actually necessary. Nines was already looking up at him quizzically. Gavin jumped and pulled away.

_C’mon think of an excuse, dumbass!_

“Ah! That’s for doing a job well done, tin can. After all, if it weren’t for you, we wouldn't have found those leads. Ok bye.” Gavin rambled and zoomed past their desk to the bathroom. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Stupid, that wasn’t any better! G_ avin screamed internally in one of the bathroom cubicles feeling the heat of a blush on his cheeks as he buried his face in his hands. _But his hair is soft!_ He stopped that train of thought and groaned. _What in God’s name was wrong with him?_

The next time such an event happened Nines returned the favor,lightly placing his own hand on Gavin’s head before putting the mug of coffee in front of him, the detective blinked sleepily at the android who sat back down on his desk. Before Gavin could utter a word, Nines blurted out, “It’s a reward.”

Gavin touched his head, “Huh?”

Nines tilted his head, “The coffee.”

“Ah.” Gavin narrowed his eyes at the android but shrugged off the lingering warmth and sensation of the large hand, continuing to scroll through his terminal.

From that point on, they had this silent agreement that head pats would be their non-verbal communication for a job well done. It had become a habit of theirs.

Gavin’s would become rough on Nines’ head when he gets excited, grinning goofily down at him that made Nines’ thirium pump flutter. But often it was two to three pats before he moves towards the direction he was originally going to.

Nines hand would just linger gently and lovingly on the detectives, a small smile on his lips. Gavin just automatically welcome and accept the gestures willingly and without question even if all eyes were on them. 

It had become automatic for them that at one time, Gavin’s hand hovered over Nines’ head as he was reading a report distractedly, that Nines lifted himself a bit to touch Gavin’s hand before it settled down stayed on his head while he mumbled out the facts of their case.

Another one was Nines forgetting that his hand was on the detective’s head patting down on his hair indefinitely as they poured their focus down on one of their cases.

Did they talk about it? No they definitely did not. 

Did anybody else notice it? Yes they definitely did but are keeping quiet because it might stop. There was a hidden betting pool roaming around saying that they were already dating before it all started. (Answer: Not **yet** , Tina is winning)

Did Nines actually research what it meant and wanted to return the favor because he had come to like Gavin despite his crass attitude? ...Maybe. :))(happy android sounds)


	17. Physical Affection Prompt: SMILING INTO A KISS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical affection prompts from itsmemartinaleanza at Tumblr
> 
> 3\. Smiling into a kiss and 6. chasing someone’s lips after pulling away, coming right up.

Music surrounded them in Gavin’s balcony. Finally, a time to relax and just be. Dusk was falling over the city of Detroit carrying with it the unmistakable scent of spring. He looked over at his partner who was looking over the city scape. He looks well rested after this whole chain of cases that had ran him ragged.

Gavin’s profile outlined by shadow enhanced his handsome face. A sight Nines couldn’t help but reach out for. Nines saw his skin retract without his say so as his knuckles lingered and caressed the soft skin. He couldn’t resist, his detective has a surprisingly soft cheek.

Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle as it seemed as he spoke his thoughts out loud.

“Sorry, it does it automatically” Nines said pulling his hand away only for Gavin to hold it in place 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Gavin smirked up at him, nuzzling against it before kissing his palm. “I find it endearing, just shows how much you actually love me.”

Nines rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he leaned forward, their foreheads bumping against each other. He closed his eyes and stayed like that for awhile letting the peace settle around them. He was happy, Gavin was safe, they were safe and, in the process, they were able to discover something that they never realized had already bloomed between them.

He pulled away slightly, his eyes half lidded as the tingly sensation of being able to touch him again fizzled underneath his plastic. He lifted Gavin’s chin with his forefinger and thumb, running the pad of his thumb on his lips, green eyes stared up at him a twinkle of mischief in them. His lips were parted slightly like…like he was…

“Kiss me, Nines…” Gavin grinned at him, “We’ve waited long enough.”

Nines smiled, “As you wish.” He whispered as he started to lean down slowly while Gavin met him halfway.

Their lips touched and Nines couldn’t help but feel that twinge at the center of his chest as he felt Gavin’s soft warm lips molding on to his.

He had researched about first kisses and the results couldn’t do this kiss justice. It was an implosion, where everything grew quiet, like the world itself stopped for them. Wherein the only sound he could hear was the steadfast beating of Gavin’s heart. The incomparable and indescribable feeling of touching the one you have come to love so deeply filled his whole being.

Nines couldn’t help but smile, playfully pecking the other’s man’s seeking lips. He felt whole after all these months, because at last. They were here. With this, Nines can truly say that he belongs with this surprisingly loving man and Gavin was his.

Finally. Finally

He pulled away hesitantly letting out a small breath to help cool off his systems. He opened his eyes failing to realize that he had closed them and was met by those beautiful green eyes yet again. He couldn’t resist, he needed more of this love, needed more of him and Gavin delivered as he sought his lips again. The rejuvenated kiss was experimental and new. It wasn’t feverish nor hungry but there was a thirst. He could say it was comparable to a man having found an oasis in the middle of the desert as they continuously drank the sweet taste of one another.

Nines wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist, keeping him anchored and close against him. After a while Gavin was the one to pull away. taking a much needed breathe. This time, he was the one to chase after those lips wanting to relish in the soft warm haven provided by Gavin’s lips

He didn’t know how long they were like this on the balcony, reaching and seeking the other’s lips, but by the time they finally pulled away from each other, the sun had completely disappeared and night had finally descended, adorning the horizon with the stars with the full moon shining brightly down upon them.

Their foreheads were against each other yet again, unwilling to part. “Did you have a program installed to make you kiss like that?”

“Not sure, we can find out.”


	18. Physical Affection Prompt: BRUISED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from allegedlyandroid 
> 
> For the prompts, 22 with reed900? If you want to :3

**22\. kissing someone’s cuts/bruises/scratches**

**Hurt Gavin**

“Ow!” Gavin yelped batting Nines’ hand away, “That phcking hurts!”

Nines huffed out a breath, waiting for him to stop moving, as he held the cotton firmly between the tongs, “If you had listened to me and not followed your ‘gut’ to jump into that bar fight without so much as consulting me, you wouldn’t have—”

“We wouldn’t have caught our perp!” Gavin argued crossing his arms and pouting up at him.

Nines pursed his lips trying not to laugh at the childishness, “I congratulate your prowess in navigating through that mess and yes we definitely did. Now hold still.” He then proceeded to slap a bandage on his cheek, making the man hiss and glare at him.

“Can you at least be gentle?!”

Nines didn’t grace him with answer. Despite his calm demeanor that he was showing, he wasn’t. Far from it. One minute, Gavin was just beside him then the next he was jumping into the fray trying to run after their perp. Nines had surged through the crowd, blocking hits, disarming knives and guns that were starting to pop up all the while keeping Gavin in his sights. No...he was definitely not calm.

He looked him over scanning, making sure that none of the cuts he got would scar his handsome face. There’s a beginning of a black eye on his right eye but everything else was fine.

“Take off your jacket.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at him, clutching it even closer to him, “Why? I’m fine.”

“No, you are not. You were hit by a chair on your back.” Nines deadpanned, as he proceeded to maneuver Gavin it multiple twist and turns which the detective tried to fight of only to lose and landing back on the chair, with the man blinking in disbelief unable to grasp how the hell he was just stripped of his favorite leather jacket.

Nines sighed and knelt in front of Gavin, his head low, his hands holding on to Gavin’s hand. “Can you not take care of yourself better?”

“Of course I—"

Nines held up his arm that was turning red. Gavin had blocked a blow from a stray hook earlier. Nines sighed again and kissed it looking up at him with those round icy blue eyes, “If not for yourself, then for me. Please. I don’t want to see you hurt like this.”

“Nines, come on, I’ve been through worse.”

The android stood up and cupped his face with his hands, kissing his bandaged cheek and swollen eye. His tender and gentle kisses made Gavin relax, that he leaned against him. He opened his eyes to see the pleading look.

Defeated, Gavin nodded his mouth forming a thin line as Nines grinned triumphantly. “Goddamn it, you win. I’ll try not to do that again.”

Nines pouted.

“I will not do it again.”

**Under the cut is an angsty side.**

**Hurt Nines**

Safe. Gavin needs to know that Nines was safe. He didn’t bust his balls, foregoing sleep just to stand on the sideline while they take down the bastards that took Nines. He was the one who figured out his partner’s clues. He was the one that found the place where they were keeping his partner. To hell with his own goddamn safety.

Disregarding direct orders, he charged forward like a madman. He fought through a mob of anti-android activists, jumping and evading their swings. Soldiering through, a man with a mission. He wanted to be the first one Nines sees, the first one to say to him that he was safe.

He burst through the door to the sight of his partner being held up by a machine. He growled his gun pointed at the operator who raised their hands in alarm. “Get him down or I swear to fucking god I will take YOU down!”

Unbeknownst to him there was a man looming behind him. Nines looked up dazedly, having heard Gavin’s voice. His eyes widened yelling out in alarm his voice filled with static. Gavin seeing his partner’s reaction ducked, kneeling down and elbowing his would-be assailant at the center of his stomach causing him to double over. He violently swung his arm hitting them with the butt of his gun, knocking the assailant out cold.

Nines watched, hope filling his being only to turn to dread. The operator of the machine, was now pointing a gun at Gavin. Nines willed himself to break free from his bonds, his grunts of frustration echoing around them. The sound alarmed Gavin giving him enough time to react to the shot, rolling on the floor to evade and fire his gun at the operator

Gavin was panting, wiping the sweat and blood from his face. His fatigue caught up with him seeing Nines still alive and…whole filled him with relief. Nines continued to desperately fight looking worriedly at him. Gavin limped over to the computer cancelling the manual reset that was already at 85%

Nines was lowered down with the android pulling away immediately hugging Gavin to him. Gavin slumped against the android, gripping the back of his coat. “You’re safe. Nines. I’m here. I’m here.” They slowly knelt on the ground facing each other, Gavin put a finger to his ear, “I found Nines. Get help.”

No longer waiting for Connor’s response, he pulled out the earpiece. Gavin reached out for Nines face seeing the dents, and the discoloration on his face that reminded him of Ortiz’s android. He didn’t want to think about what else they had done. He’ll make them pay for it later, each bruise he finds, one head on the chopping block. He pulled Nines head down towards him, kissing it tenderly continuously peppering Nines with kisses on his face. “You’re safe, I’m here.” He kept chanting, making Nines nuzzle against him.

“Gavin…” Nines whispered, reaching up for him. “I’m fine. You’re hurt too.”

Gavin grabbed on to his wrists gently, seeing the same discoloration once again. He gritted his teeth, “I will shoot down each one of these fuckers for each bruise I find. Tell me how many more you have.” He lifted Nines’ wrist to his lips, kissing them, wishing and hoping that it would make it all better.

Nines shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, Gavin. I’m safe. I’m here. I am not traumatized,”

“Bullshit!”

Nines smiled and kissed him on the cheek making him wince. Then the bottom of Gavin’s eye, a black eye would form there soon. “If you are to kiss my hurts away, I’m going to do the same.”

Nines leaned forward kissing Gavin’s neck where he saw a cut from a knife, a little too close to a vital artery. “I am going to scan you Gavin. Shooting one of them for each one of your wounds would definitely be a good idea.”

Gavin smirked at him, “Sounds like a good idea to me, Welcome Home, Nines.”

They laced their fingers together, the faint glint of metal bands on their ring fingers, “I’m home. Sorry I took too long to get back.”


	19. Physical Affection Prompt: FIST BUMP DISCOURSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical Affection prompt from swegglord at tumblr

Gavin huffed as the officers took their perp away, he looked over at his partner, RK-900, Nines. He had ranted and raved at Fowler for partnering him with this ‘new and improved’ plastic prick, but it went into one ear out the other.

Without any other choice, he accepted his fate. As he got to know him, he found a few things: RK-900 didn’t have an assigned name, so he just called him Nines to make things easier. Nines was a military unit; therefore, he was not given simulations that deals with social interactions with humans except the deadly ones, useful for perps but scary as phck so he tries not to antagonize him, whenever possible. At least the android knows how to adapt, he tends to scan things a while before acting on anything.

Begrudgingly, he let the android trail after him, a trait he couldn’t discourage as it was akin to his own cat who usually follows him around his apartment after he got him. He will not call Nines adorable, nope, never, not in anyone’s life/ Besides Nines doesn’t seem to have any other people to talk to except his predecessor. Gavin curses his soft heart for ‘lost’ creatures which was what he sees Nines most of the time.

It earned a few teasing remarks from their colleagues but he just flicked them off even as he took Nines wherever he goes.

Work wise, he had to admit that having someone reliable with him made things easier than how it usually turns out. He was unscathed when he normally has a bruise or two. He turned towards his partner, who was looking at him for their next action, “Good job, you did great work, Nines.”

He offered a fist bump which the android just looked at his head tilting to the side, scanning as he was ought to do. Gavin raised a brow and was about to put down his hand when Nines caught it in his fist holding it in his huge hand before shaking it up and down.

“What the hell are you doing? It’s not a handshake.” He clicked his tongue and held the man’s hand closing it to form a fist and bumping it. They held that pose for a while and Gavin looked up at the wide-eyed android, “You got it?”

Nines tilts his head, and smiled.

Gavin blinked at him, turning away as he found the smile endearing and walked back to his desk with the android following him. Connor looked over at them hearing the happy android sounds Nines was making. His eyes turned toward Gavin who was red in the face with a scowl, scanning further, he was embarrassed. Connor snickered and telepathically messaged his brother for a job well done expressing his relief that they were getting along. 

**EXTRA:**

It happened many other times, whenever Gavin offers a fist bump Nines would bump his palm instead, Gavin always corrects it by doing the same. Until one day, he narrowed his eyes at Nines and opened his fist so their hands met.

It was Nines turn to blink at him, he smiled again, the skin on his hand retracting showing his plastic under skin.

“Are…are you trying to interface with me? You know I can’t do that, right. Human? A meat sack? I don’t have your fancy shmancy thingies.” Gavin said, his nose scrunched at the android.

Nines still smiling, nodded. “Its…our way of affection.”

Gavin looked blankly at him, “A-Affection?”

“I would usually find out what you’re thinking right about now, but you are right, humans can’t do this. How would you show affection, detective?” Nines then started to guide Gavin’s fingers to open them, slotting his fingers between the spaces, holding him hostage “Is this how? My research says it is so.”

Gavin covered his face as he started to blush as Nines tilts his head scanning their hands as they shared their warmth, “Do you not like it? Should I let go?”

Gavin’s pupils were shaking as he stared at their hands. What. What is going on?!

Unbeknownst to them the rest of the precinct were watching amused at their interaction.

Tina elbows Chris, “20 bucks they’ll start dating.”

Chris rolled his eyes at her, “I will not be taking that bet, I’ll lose.”

**ALTERNATIVE:**

As soon as Nines captured Gavin’s fist bump in his hand, Gavin starts to shake to dislodge it but Nines just held on, tilting his head in question.

“Do you prefer a handshake detective? Were you not trying to punch me? I was only defending myself.”

“It’s a fist bump!”


	20. Kiss Prompt: Danger and Softness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for @funlilcinnamonbun from Tumblr
> 
> 4\. a hug after not seeing someone for a long time or 16. Kissing knuckles.

Shots rang out within the warehouse where they were supposed to arrest their perpetrator. Gavin and Nines had split up to cover more ground, Gavin insisted that they should or they’ll never get things done. Nines agreed to it. A decision that had resulted in the worst possible outcome.

Nines had sprinted towards the location where the sound came from and he felt his whole world stop. Gavin was kneeling on the ground holding on to his stomach with a bloodied hand looking up at the suspect who was pointing a gun between his eyes.

The man smirked, “Tell the devil who sent you, detective.”

“Fuck…you…” Gavin choked out

For the first time since he was activated, he didn’t stop to think, he didn’t wait for his programs and preconstruction load…because it all led to this. He felt like he was running against a current, his body unable to keep up with how quick his processors were formulating all the things that could go wrong. He pushed himself to run faster. Each millisecond that passes, a millisecond closer to losing Gavin forever.

With a burst of inhuman speed, he surged forward, letting his emotions take over as he grabbed the man by his neck. The man raised his gun just as he choked out a gasp, aiming the gun at Nines, he grabbed it with his free hand and crushed it like it was made of butter.

“You shot him. You shot my partner.” Nines growled a mixture of static lacing his tone as he squeezed the man’s throat harder and harder.

“Nines….stop…we…need..him.” Gavin gasped, reaching out his bloodied hand to Nines.

Nines jolted and he let go of the man that had already fallen unconscious. He skidded to kneel in front of Gavin, scanning him at the same time, immediately calling for backup and an ambulance.

**75% BLOOD LOSS RAPIDLY LOWERING. PLEASE SEEK MEDICAL ASSISTANCE.**

“Gavin…I’m so sorry.”

“Why…are you…apologizing, dipshit.” The detective looked down at his wound then at Nines, the smile he was attempting only turning into a grimace. “I think…this is the worst shot ever.” He whispered and he leaned forward, his forehead against Nines shoulder, “I’m…sorry…I couldn’t…keep…my..promise.”

Nines shook as he hugged Gavin to him lifting his face up to his, those green eyes turning dull and glazed, “Gavin? Gavin! Stay with me! You need to keep your promise. You said we’ll do more human stuff, you said it was going to be a date.”

“I…did…yeah…I..need..to…” Gavin murmured his voice growing softer and softer.

Nines LED was dangerously red, tears starting to fall from his eyes. “Hey. Hey. Eyes on me, look at me...stay with me.” Nines said urgently, scanning again.

**55% BLOOD LOSS RAPIDLY LOWERING. PLEASE SEEK MEDICAL ASSITANCE.**

“Please, don’t…don’t leave me.” Nines kissed Gavin’s forehead, the space between his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. His lips trembling as he felt Gavin’s temperature dropping as their lips touched. “I…I love you...please don’t leave me like this.”

Nines woke up from his statis flinching, looking around at where he was. He sighed; he was still in the precinct. It’s been weeks, Gavin was alive but unconscious. He hadn’t had a chance to visit trying to chase their suspect’s other cohorts. Bit by bit he was able to single handedly close the gap.

He turned towards the terminal trying to shake of the memory replay that happened. He had kept replaying the memory so he can keep the motivation as high as it was the first time since he came back to the precinct alone.

Gavin’s only living family member, Elijah Kamski, his half-brother was staying with him at the hospital. He couldn’t bring himself to visit after he had ranted and raved at him.

_“You promised me you would protect him; you gave me your word!” Elijah yelled at him as he was shaken, still covered in Gavin’s dried blood. “I made you stronger! Faster! Better than any android I made. I gave every time that I had to make sure you would protect him! Why…” Elijah’s hold on his collar went slack as he started to slump on the ground, Chloe was immediately beside him, holding him close hushing and whispering for him to calm. “He’s…he’s the only other family…”_

_Nines looked down at Elijah, his eyes didn’t stop producing tears even as he was told that Gavin was alive and holding on. Elijah Kamski was right…he should have been better, he should have protested from splitting up, he should have known better._

“Nines.”

_Yes, his voice…he had wanted to hear Gavin’s voice for quite some time. Just like that, soft…almost breathless._

“Nines? Yo, tin can.”

_Nines smiled fondly; Gavin would always greet him like that. It felt like its been forever…_

“Earth to Nines? Yo, notice me!” and fingers were snapping in front of Nines that made him jolt and look up wide eyed.

Gavin was smirking at him, “You were blue screening on me.”

“G-Gavin? I…you…” Nines reached out, his palm against his stomach. “Y-You’re real?”

Gavin grinned down at him, “Were you thinking I was dead? Well fuck y—” he was cut off as Nines stood up abruptly from his chair and immediately took Gavin in his arms, wrapping his arms around him, shaking. His fans whirring like crazy in Gavin’s ears, like a whine. “N-Nines?”

The android didn’t speak and just continued hugging to him. Gavin sighed and patted his back, smiling, “I’m back. I’m sorry it took so long.”

Nines just hummed.

“Eli stopped you from seeing me?”

“Mmmmm”

Gavin tried to wiggle from his hug and looked up at Nines giving him an apologetic smile, “Sorry about him.”

Nines reached for Gavin’s face, still trying to make sure this wasn’t a simulation. Gavin nuzzled against his palm, holding it to his lips, then turned it around caressing the back of his hand then putting it against his lips, trailing kisses against the back of his hand, his knuckles, until it reached the silver metal band on his ring finger, the engagement ring Gavin gave him twinkling back at the two of them.

Gavin looked up at him, “I have to keep my promise to marry you, can’t do that while I’m in the hospital.”

**ALTERNATIVE**

Gavin was on his 6th cup of coffee and has been awake for 36 hours and counting. He was so close to narrowing down the location of the mastermind that took Nines. When he found his partner, he was suspended in one of those resetting machines. Steel blue eyes, blank and almost lifeless. When he had called out for his name…He wasn’t responding.

They were planning on using him, like he was just another object, another tool. If they were any later…he would have lost Nines forever.

He buried his face in his hands as they shook, trying to even his breathing. It’s been weeks. He brought Nines to Eli, begging him to restore his memories despite knowing the low probability of being able to do so.

Gavin knew that visiting Nines would help his mental health and maybe recovering his memories but…he couldn’t bring himself to go there and see those eyes looking at him and not recognizing him. So he worked. And worked and worked until Fowler ordered him to go home and get some sleep.

He didn’t. He couldn’t, not when they were still out there.

He lifted his mug to his lips only to scrunch his nose as it was drained out again. Off to the 7th cup then, this is going to be a new record. If the palpitations won’t kill him, Nines would.

He stopped and leaned on the counter as he waited for his coffee to brew. Nines would scold and reprimand him telling him off from consuming too much. Gavin would always retort that it was the only thing keeping him alive.

_“And what am I to you then, detective.”_

Gavin would always give him the goofy grin that always made the android blush blue, _“My fiancé”_

He took a breath and slapped himself, picking up his coffee mug to head back towards his desk. It was still early in the morning and the only ones left here were those who had the night shift and the workaholics, namely him. He stepped out of the break room and at his peripherals he saw a tall figure in a very familiar jacket walking towards him.

Gavin froze his hand shaking as Nines smiled at him. The android stopped in front of him, taking the mug away from his hand and setting it on top of the table near the door… “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Gavin.”

The detective reached out slowly touching Nines face who smiled and nuzzled against it. His palm met a warm cheek, real and solid. This wasn’t a dream. He bit his lip hard, almost bleeding only for Nines to gently worry from his teeth. “You…you remember me?”

Nines snorted and lifted his hand to show off the engagement ring he gave him, “How could I forget my fiancé?”

Gavin’s face contorted into an ugly crying look as he wrapped his arms around his partners neck, shivering and sobbing against his neck. “You took so goddamn long.”

Nines sighed, wrapping his hands around him, “I know.”

“Why did you have to make me wait so long? You need to make it up to me, you fucking android.”

He started to pat Gavin’s back, circling it around in a soothing motion, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Gavin held on to him tighter, “How…How did you. The memory reset was at 100%, Eli told me that you wouldn’t…”

Nines pried his partner away from him, taking Gavin’s hand, kissed the back of his hand, to his knuckles and stayed firmly right where the ring was, warming it with his lips. “I made sure to back up my memory with Mr. Kamski when I talked to him about asking for your hand in marriage.”

Gavin pulled his hand away and started to pound his fist against Nines chest, sobbing, “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me you stupid asshole! I was so fucking scared that you wouldn’t remember me! How dare you! I’m going to call off the wedding!”

Nines just laughed and wrapped his arms around him, which quieted him down. They stood like that for quite sometime until the other members of the DPD arrived in the morning. Gavin had fallen asleep standing up, against him. 


	21. Kiss Prompts: FIRST KISS IN THE SNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt from funlilcinnamonbun

It was January, one of the coldest months for Detroit. Detective Gavin Reed hated everything about the cold but…he looked aside to his partner whose eyes were wide and round as they walked back from their favorite café to the precinct.

Nines loved the heck out of the cold and snow for some reason, the way he looked so wide eyed and at awe at the whiteness of it was a mystery to him, but uncharacteristically, Nines looked adorable. Gavin lowered his head as he smiled at it, it was a complete contradiction to the android’s usually stoic demeanor, it was refreshing.

They have been working for quite some time, about a year…ah, yeah they met in January as well, a few months after the revolution.

He stared up at his partner who was smiling and looking around the walkway, humming along to a tune that Gavin didn’t recognize. The morning light was giving the whole place a snowy fairy tale glow and he had to admit it is quite beautiful but it couldn’t hold a candle to Nines handsome features being outlined by the light. If he could take a picture he would.

Gavin let out a breath snuggling against his warm red scarf, a gift from Nines this Christmas that passed as the android knew that he hated the cold.

Of course, their relationship didn’t start as a smooth one. They hated each other’s guts since day one but through thick and thin, through the hardships of a thankless job, despite their annoyance with each other, they had each other’s back. They protected and supported each other even though a hail of bullets in one of the drug busts they got tangled up in.

Nines soldiered through dealing with Gavin’s insecurities, barging into his life like a tank, putting up with his thorny personality. Nines stayed through everything…Gavin started to feel the blush rising on his cheeks…Nines held him in his arms, after one of his ‘episodes’ keeping him whole and…safe. No one had made him feel like that before.

At first, he fought against these feelings blooming in his chest, he tried…oh he fucking tried. But every time they see each other, his heart would skip a beat and he would curse at it. Until eventually he gave up and let it fester inside of him.

What was wrong with him? In any other circumstances if he wanted to be someone, he would ask them outright but when it comes to Nines…he couldn’t help but hesitate. Would he even want him to be more than just a work partner? Who would…a wreck like him? He wouldn’t want someone like that, someone who needs to be fixed after being broken over and over.

He closed his eyes letting out another breath to let the warmth seep in his scarf, he needs to stop that line of thought. He wanted to walk closer against Nines but that would be pushing it.

Suddenly he hit his face on something hard and staggered back to see Nines blocking his way, he was about to ask what was going on when suddenly there was a barrage of snowballs that hit the android.

“Ack! Nines! Why did you block it?!” Tina Chen screeched holding another snowball in her mitts.

Gavin peeked from behind the tall android, narrowly missing a snowball to the face. “Tina! You little minx! You know I hate the cold stop it! Don’t you have a patrol or something.”

“Frick you, it’s my day off and it’s a great snow day. So, come and play with us.”

Us? He slowly peeked out and saw that there was a whole battalion of the DPD having a snowball fight with the rest of the force, even Fowler was there, overseeing the proceedings.

Nines looked back at him and Gavin didn’t need to hear the words. Nines wanted in.

Gavin snorted. “Alright alright. Chen you’re on. Reset the war. You’ll be meeting your doom pretty soon!”

Promptly, teams were arranged. Team A consisted of Connor, Allen, Sixty and Tina while Team B consisted of Gavin, Nines, Chris and Hank.

It was a legendary battle of such magnitude that it was to be remembered in the DPD’s snow history for multiple reasons. Friends were lost (Chris was the first one to get hit)…betrayals were inevitable (Allen and Sixty hit each other with a snowball when they were arguing) and of course alliances were made (Hank pulled out of the war saying he was getting too old after he slipped and Connor had to take care of him) but there were victories that opened new doors.

“Get down!” Gavin yelled out and pushed Nines down on the snow-covered ground behind their snow wall, throwing a stray snowball in retaliation. There was a responding yelp from Tina which signaled their victory. He looked down at Nines and grinned. “We won, tin can.”

Nines smiled up at him.

Gavin’s eyes widened at the beautiful smile not noticing the fact that his partner reached out a hand to hold the back of his neck and pulled him down to him, their lips meeting for the first time. Despite the cold, Nines’ lips were warm as it captured his own. He let out a moan, closing his eyes at the elating feeling.

He only fantasized about this; how soft Nines’ lips would feel like against his. Gavin’s hand fumbled trying to find something to touch, and he felt Nines’ soft cheek against his cold palm, warming him even more. If he only knew that a kiss could actually warm you up, he would have done this earlier. It felt like forever, like the world stopped for them as they shared their warmth.

They started to pull away from each other, eyes half lidded and dazed, they stared at each other. Gavin’s brain was trying to catch up with what just happened that he felt like he was spinning. What. What. What?! This wasn’t a dream, right? This was really happening. They were kissing. They were….

They were jolted back to reality as Tina squealed looking over their cover, having seen them in the act. He was about to sit up but Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin, trapping him.

“You finally did it?” Chris said snickering at Gavin who was embarrassingly staying against Nines chest, hiding his face. Nines tilted Gavin’s chin to make the blushing detective look at him, “I always wanted to kiss you, Gavin.” Nines said cupping his human’s face with a hand, “You’ve been hesitating for quite some time now. I had to make a move.”

“W-Whu…” Gavin squeaked as Nines gave him a peck on the lips that Gavin automatically tried to chase after.

“So how was it? Was it good for you as it was for me?”

“I hate you!” Gavin yelled, thinking of just burrowing himself in the snow just so he can hide from them.

Nines hummed, “You love me.”

Gavin flinched and just nodded. “mmm”

* * *

Nines liked the cold and the snow for one particular reason. It had been a snowy day when he first met his partner, Detective Gavin Reed. As the months passed, he thought of it as a loving reminder of the fates paving a way to a life and an emotion he didn’t think he would have a chance to experience.

Gavin Reed was exactly how Connor described, crass, unruly and reckless with no awareness of how his attitude affects his surroundings.

It irked him at first and he enjoyed each second and/or moment that he could annoy the man to submission. He didn’t expect that he would find it enjoyable or in this case…adorable, that Gavin would retreat with a healthy blush on his cheeks whenever he teased him or retaliated with a snarky comment.

As they get to know each other, he discovered facets to Gavin’s personality. Layers upon layers of tattered defenses, wall erected and piled up so high that his own firewalls couldn’t even compete.

Gavin Reed wasn’t someone he expected. Surface level he is what he is but underneath all that….was a caring man. He saw him care for the little things that people just dismiss. A stray cat, a lost child, an old grandma struggling with finding her android caretaker. He cared more than anyone else he knew and it endeared him to Nines, thawing a non-existent heart to beat furiously for Gavin.

When he had held Gavin in his arms, he willed that this would be enough to hold him together. To keep him whole and loved…because no one else deserved more than Gavin. After that little episode, Gavin mellowed down and found that he responded to how Gavin looked at him. Admiration, awe and an emotion he couldn’t seem to comprehend.

He couldn’t discuss it with Gavin so he had reached out to Tina as she was the closest person to the detective.

“I don’t know if you’re stupid or clueless.” Tina sighed putting her head on her hand as she smirked at him, “You like him. Why don’t you tell him about it. He does seem like he’s having a reaction to you as well.”

Nines smiled, “That would be ideal but reality is different. He still turns away from me like in the beginning when I open up the subject of feelings and relationships.”

Tina deadpanned. “You’re…no…both of you are idiots.” she screeched and started to pull at Nines hand.

“We need to do something about it and you’re going to be the one to take the lead coz my dumbass himbo of a best friend is a freaking wallflower that needs to be coaxed and fingered out of his shell! If subtlety doesn’t work, we’re going to go all out!”

Nines blinked letting the small woman pull him towards the back of the precinct, chuckling at her enthusiasm. No wonder Gavin like her.

So the day of the snowball fight came and…

“Get down!”

Nines found himself thrown down on the ground with Gavin’s weight, if he had been breathing, his breath would have whooshed out of him from the impact. Tina’s yell of indignation was well worth hearing but what was even better was seeing Gavin grin down at him.

He was beautiful.

The morning light was shining down and outlining him. His green eyes shone brightly and the healthy redness of his face from the exertion and the cold he had come to love, lit up his cheeks and nose. He couldn’t help it, his mind said no but his heart and body said YES.

He wants to kiss Gavin, more than anything. He wants to let him know how he felt. Not to dance around it anymore. He wants him more than anyone, for the longest time….maybe even from the beginning when he saw him for the first time.

Nines reached out to pull Gavin to him, their lips meeting for the first time and it was bliss. It was mind numbing, an explosion of emotion that he never thought he would feel. Multitude software instabilities prompts littered his HUD, so he closed his eyes wanting to relish and focus on the feeling and the warmth.

It was like a deliverance from these months of pining for someone he thought he could never have because they were different. He was a machine and he was human, totally different in every way. Yet he couldn’t help the greed from taking over.

His fingers twitched, itching to do more as he held Gavin against him, his lips captured Gavin’s into a chaste kiss that was starting to heat up his systems. If he doesn’t breathe he would overheat. He let Gavin pull away and he looked up at him dazed, which prompted another kiss from the man. His tittered happily, it was silent to human ears….but Connor had heard it as evidenced by the message that he just received. He ignored it and enjoyed the feeling of being kissed.


	22. Kiss Prompts: STUBBORNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt from samdancer here in AO3 or derpyfangirl in Tumblr
> 
> Reed900, on the street, confessing feelings?

_“Detective Gavin Reed was injured and shot.”_

The dispatch kept replaying in Nines head over and over. Preconstruction of Gavin unconscious and bleeding in a dim lit alleyway persistently ran through Nines’ head. Agitated was an understatement to what he feels right now. He had been away for repairs from their last operation with regard to the drug pushers. He cursed himself for being unable to tell Gavin off about acting on his own.

he had to pull out his switch knife to play with and calibrate. It was a practice he found calming before, but since partnering with Gavin, it became less significant as the detective seemed to be the usual balm to his ‘nerves’.

Their work relationship has improved as of late and…begrudgingly, he was developing feeling for the crass man. At first, he didn’t think any of it, but as he analyzed it again and again, he came recently to the conclusion that--

**HE IS IN LOVE WITH GAVIN REED.**

He had agonized over it. Of all the people that he could have fallen for?! Ra9 save him! Why? Why him? He could have fallen for…for…goddamn it, for whoever else. But as he tried to maintain his indifference towards the detective. One smug grin, one brief innocent touch, even so much as sharing a exasperated look from interrogating a suspect had wrought multiple software instabilities to start going crazy on his HUD.

He fought it, with all his might, stubbornly so. But months of seeing Gavin Reed’s true nature despite his attitude towards other people had endeared him to the man. Nines found it inevitable for his feelings to grow and succumbed to it, but he couldn’t tell him. How could he? Gavin hated him.

The taxi stopped and he immediately jumped out of the vehicle turning his head to try and look for the ambulance.

“Yo tincan, over here.”

He whirled around and relief filled his whole being that his knees almost failed him.

“Gavin”

Gavin is alive, he looked bruised and battered, but he’s alive. He could see the bandages all over his body, peeking under his shirt on his shoulder, on his torso, his arm and his face. He saw red, each one of those bandages...those injuries, will be a head rolling in the proverbial chopping block. He stomped towards the injured man, stopping a few inches away scanning him.

The red shine of his LED glowed on Gavin’s face, he was speaking to him but Nines didn’t listen. He was filled with too many emotions, but the most prominent one of them all…. was the desire to tell him everything. This was a dangerous and thankless job. The thought of losing that one person that helped anchor him to the ground was too incomprehensible to even imagine.

He wanted to yell, to scream at him, but instead he reached out with his shaking hands, and cupped his partners face. His chest squeezing as his emotions wanted to pour out of his mouth.

_Don’t. You can’t tell him. He won’t want you. But…there’s no other time to…_

Gavin’s hands were shaking, they rarely do but having a near-death experience does wonders for that, it would seem. He was sitting on the sidewalk, instead of the ambulance, he hated the smell of medicine…for multiple reasons that he didn’t want to remember, plus he wouldn’t even be able to smoke.

He fidgeted with his cigarette and lighter trying to light it, continuing to flick the flame to life. Of all the times that Nines would be away and not with him, it’s the time they decided that it was an opportune moment to strike him down. These drug pushers were a piece of work.

He couldn’t just sit around and wait for Nines to come back or their suspects would get away. So, despite the protests from Tina and Chris he charged in alone using everything in his arsenal, street smarts, martial skills and a gun to get the job done. It was stupid but it produced results.

A dispatch has been sent for already, and it would just be a matter of time before Nines would come barging in, more likely to scold him for being reckless. What was he to do when there was an opportunity to end this case?

After what those sons of bitches did to Nines there’s no way he could just let them run free without a fight. He hate admit it, but he cared for his partner, not just as in a work related matter….probably more. But Nines hated his guts so confessing his feeling was immediately thrown out the window. He can just pine for him like a lovestruck idiot, being able to be beside him and do these things for him would be enough…right?

He looked up as he heard the door of automated taxi open and close, just in time to see his partner looking around. Gavin smirked and stood up wincing, “Yo, tincan over here.”

Nines whirled around and Gavin could have sworn he saw relief come on his face for a second but he shook it as the meds doing its job as he now saw anger in them as he ran towards him.

“Gavin!”

Gavin raised his hands, as Nines started to come closer his eyes roaming up and down his body, more likely looking for injuries “I’m fine, dipshit. I caught our perp, we’re done with this case. You can rest easy and recover.”

Nines glared at him; his fists clenched on his sides _. Here we go_. Gavin braced himself for the scolding, he was up for a fight, but instead his face was cupped between large hands, steel blue eyes looking at him with tears.

“Why are you so goddamn reckless! Why do you have to jump into this, not even giving me a chance to tell you how I feel about you. You’re an idiot. I’m an idiot for even falling in love with a dumbass like you!” Nines yelled at him.

Gavin’s eyes widened as Nines leaned down to capture his lips.

What…what was… Nines…loved him? His train of thought stopped and he closed his eyes as the warmth enveloped him. Was this a dream or a hallucination because of the meds, either way he doesn’t want to wake up.

He held on to Nines jacket trying to get purchase as he reciprocated the kiss, moaning into it as Nines snaked the hands cupping his face to his neck. Nines pulled away and put his forehead against his, breathing out, “Goddamn it, Gavin.”

Gavin blinked at him, “You…you love me?”

“Was it not obvious with the kiss?” Nines said exasperatedly.

Gavin laughed putting his forehead against Nines chest, “We’re both idiots.” And he wrapped his arms around his partner and kissed him in return with a quick chaste kiss that left Nines dazed, “I love you too...more than you know.”


	23. Kiss Prompts: BREATHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt from mollyinthewater from tumblr
> 
> for the kissing prompts: reed900 in the water because of need?? <333
> 
> Did a combo for them on this one as I had two ideas in mind for their request <3

Mermaid Nines:

Teetering at the edge of the docks, his shirt gripped in the hands of his captor the only thing keeping him on the ground while his feet were tied to a dead weight isn’t the kind of date Gavin had in mind this Friday night.

It was an amazing thing really how a blind date turned out to be such a dumpster fire. Worst one so far, how was he to know that he was dating a freaking gangster that’s connected to his case. Once he gets out of this, he will be filing a complaint on that goddamn website or maybe he shouldn’t have talked about work with civilians.

“Well well, quite unfortunate that you had to go an early watery grave, detective. Who knew it would end up like this?”

Gavin just smirks not letting the gangster instill fear in his heart. “Shame you’re quite handsome, but I don’t date criminals, against protocol.” Gavin knows how to fucking swim that’s no problem, he has been loosening up his binds for a while now too he just has to figure out how to free up his legs.

“A shame, indeed, I liked you too Gavin Reed. But you’ll make my work harder, goodbye.” His date said and let go of his hold on his shirt.

Gavin yelped and screamed, unable to hold it in from the abruptness of it all. He was hoping to talk some sense into the man, but he’ll settle with living another day. As soon as he hit the water, he immediately kneed the zip tie freeing up his wrists and started to fumble with his ankle braces trying hard not to panic lest he would run out of air.

He didn’t know how far he’s been sinking but the fact that he almost got his legs free was keeping him positive despite his air almost running out. He just needs to swim back up to the surface and he’s home free. He just hopes his ‘date’ wasn’t waiting in the surface or that’s just sad.

With the last wiggle freeing his ankle, he started to swim upward.

He kicked his feet vigorously only helping in expelling more of his stored air. Gavin growled as he felt his legs cramping but he continued to push through until they finally gave in. His arms were giving bit by bit and he cursed in his head as his vision started to fade.

_Come on, come on…_

Nines was swimming leisurely in the dark waters, if his brother found out he was exploring the docks again, he’d freak specially being this close to the humans. He huffed, they were the same age, he doesn’t understand why Connor acts like such a big brother. His ears perked up as he felt a disturbance in the waters. He stopped and looked around, on high alert for any predators.

He then looked to his left and saw…a human swimming up towards the surface. He frowned, curious as to why a human would be swimming so deep in these waters. He started to swim towards him wanting to observe and ask what it was doing.

When he arrived, he saw that his eyes were half closed, air bubbles leaking from his mouth. He waved his fins in front of the man’s face but received no response as he started to sink.

“Oohhh” Nines exclaimed as he remembered that they don’t necessarily have a means to stay in one place like they do. He wrapped an arm around the human’s waist to keep him close. He tilted his head observing him and saw despite the dim lit that he was very handsome unlike the rest of the mermen in their kingdom. He traced the scar on his nose, a feature that seemed to compliment his ruggedness

Nines cupped his face; he was just his type and his fin started to wriggle at the potential of having him as a mate. His fingers started to wander towards his neck where normally there would be gills…there were none. Nines frowned; how do humans breathe if they have no gills?!

There was only one thing he could think of, he saw this in the infirmary back at home when one of their people had something stuck in their gills and were unable to breathe. He leaned down opening the human’s mouth and captured the human’s lips in his, to pass his air to him.

He flinched as he didn’t expect that it would feel so…. different. He tasted sweet and unique, he closed his eyes hugging the pliant human tighter, willing for his breath to keep the human alive. Nines experimented a little as he kept his eyes open looking at the man, he poked his tongue in his mouth to try and coax him awake which made the human squirm in his grasp.

The human opened his eyes and he was surprised to see the greenest eyes he’s ever seen in a man. They looked like the sky on a stormy day with flashes of green like emeralds underneath the sunken ships he’s seen.

Satisfied he started to swim up to the surface. As they broke the surface, he looked around to find a place to have them both settle down in. He saw a small boat and with a mighty heave he threw the human over, resulting in a weak grunt before he tried to wriggle in with him.

Gavin coughed and hacked as he felt solid ground underneath him, “What…”

He looked over to see steel blue eyes staring right at him, he blinked back and looked down. He…he had a tail…a mother fucking fish tail…he was dead wasn’t he, he had gone to hell or wherever. Was this a dream? Nothing of these makes sense. The merman tilted his head and Gavin heard him purr as he started to reach out for him.

There was a holler from overhead that spooked his handsome savior that made him dive back down towards the water.

“What the fuck?” Gavin rasped.

**The other idea: Bad Guy Nines**

As soon as Nines lets go of the detective, he turned away to return to his vehicle. He didn’t expect his date to be the same detective making his work harder. He was an enjoyable companion, funny, engaging and sexy as fuck, more so than most of the humans he encountered. Little on the dumb side as Gavin Reed couldn’t tell that he was an android, though it seems the man didn’t have any qualms about it which he found very interesting in the beginning until the end. He was exactly what he liked in a man…he stopped walking and sighed, turning around while taking off his jacket.

“Goddamn it.”

He dived in the waters, his optics automatically adjusting to the lighting and his heat sensors heightened. It didn’t take him long to find him. His eyes widened as he didn’t expect that he would have gotten out of his bind, truly an unexpected and unique man. Though he was struggling, with a quick scan, he was already out of oxygen and his leg was cramping.

He swam towards the man and arrived to see Gavin’s eyes half closed, passing out from the lack of oxygen as he let out the last of his air with a trail of bubbles floating up towards him. Nines grabbed him by his waist and leaned down to capture the detectives lips in his, giving him the oxygen that his lungs stored.

He felt Gavin flinch and saw those green eyes widen at the sight of him. Gavin gripped his shirt, greedily breathing air, trying to find purchase as Nines gave it to him. He held him tightly in his arms, and he couldn’t help the impulse to try and explore the man’s mouth while he was at it. Their tongues dueled briefly, tasting each other. Gavin tasted, tangy and sweet taste compared to what other’s described as his clean and tastelessness. The man relaxed against him and closed his eyes, welcoming it as he kept his mouth on his, monitoring his breathing and making sure that he regained enough to survive the swim back to the surface.

It was an experience that Nines never thought he would have, exchanging each other’s air in the wet darkness of the waters, holding on to each other like a lifeline, if it were in any other kind of situation he would think it romantic…what a date this has been. He pulled away and saw Gavin glaring at him.

Nines smirked and started to kick his feet dragging the man up until they broke through the surface, with the human coughing and hacking, greedily taking in the stale air.

“You fucking bastard!”

Nines snickered, as he ran his fingers through his hair, “That’s no way to call your savior.”

“YOU WERE THE REASON WHY I WAS IN THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE!” Gavin yelled at him swimming at him to throw a punch to his face which Nines caught in his fist, he wrapped an arm around Gavin’s waist, using his powerful legs to keep afloat.

“Then I hope me saving you remedied my past transgressions.”

Gavin struggled in his hold which made him chuckle, keeping him alive is going to be more fun.

“You have to admit that was a great first kiss.” Nines purred in Gavin’s ear, he pulled away slightly to see the blush on the detective’s face.

“The hell it is! I’ll be taking you into custody, dipshit.”

Nines let go and started to swim backwards, “If you can catch me detective.”

“You--!” Gavin growled and started to swim after him.


	24. Kiss Prompts: Mermaid! Gavin and Human! Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss Prompt from allegedlyandroid
> 
> For the kissing prompt: by the river and relief. Please? 🥺👉👈 love your writing, yayen!
> 
> Consentacles at the end. We had fun discussing about those sentient tentacles

Mermen are timeless. Humans think them a figment of their imagination but in reality they do exist. Some like them so much they bring them to an early grave, some are curious as they were completely different, while some just find them a nuisance or better yet a source of knowledge and ingredients.

Gavin is the latter. He is a warlock of the sea who offers mermen their wants and ‘needs’. From spells to turn them human, to being able to swim faster or even turning their tails to octopus tentacles so they could do more jobs in one ago, like he did. He can turn them back of course. Which self-respecting sea warlock couldn’t, he wasn’t an idiot!

But after years of being of help to them he had lost the drive to do so. He wanted something new and for once wanted to satisfy his own selfish wants and needs.

He had gone so far from his home and found himself in a river. Tired from his travel, he lounged on a river seaweed bed he found, curling his tentacles, sticking the suction cups to each other to make that satisfying pop sound, trying to think of ways to entertain himself. He had left a note on his cave door that he will be out indefinitely, so any spells for turning human etc. are left on the doorstep if anyone needs it.

As he was leisurely bouncing on his little bed, a loud splash came from a distance. Curious he swam over to it and saw, a human.

Gavin observed him for quite some time, circling around him and not touching him. He didn’t wake up, he wasn’t injured, but asleep. He knows that humans can’t breathe underwater, so he wrapped his tentacles around the man and brought him to shore. Gavin huffed and puffed, not accounting for the effort of carrying another body with him.

When they arrived, he wheezed and grunted to look at the man. His purple tentacles pushed the human’s face this way and that, looking at every angle. He was very handsome, “Thank your lucky stars your handsome human, or I would have taken you back as an ingredient for my spells.” He said to him, their face close together.

The human wasn’t waking up…Gavin sighed and made a flourish with his fingers to assess him. He was definitely alive, but there were some weird toxins in his body. He gathered up his magics forming a water globule to gather said toxins. He opened the man’s mouth as it did a black ichor slowly drifted out.

“You humans and your attempts to kill each other are so fascinating.” Gavin chuckled, grabbing the globule and pushing it in his mouth, healing him. “There…”

Nothing…

“Oh for the love of Poseidon…” Gavin cursed and snapped his fingers to control the air around him to breathe life back into the human. He put his arms on either side of the man’s head to look closely.

The man opened his eyes abruptly, but Gavin didn’t pull away. He doesn’t fear them, he’s had his run ins with them in the past. That’s why he has a scar on his nose. Though, he was surprised to see the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. They were to color of the sky on a clear day, they were quite mesmerizing.

The human’s pupil refocused and dilated as it saw him.

Gavin smirked, “You’re awake. How curious that you would even sleep through being thrown in the river.”

The human blinked and smiled, making Gavin flinch as he was grabbed at the back of his neck.

=============================================

Nines was dead. He was captured by the gangsters he was supposed to arrest and thrown at the river, left for dead. Not to mention he was drugged. Destined to sleep to his death in a watery grave.

He took a breath and opened his eyes to the sight of the most ruggedly handsome man he’s ever seen. Was he in heaven? He heard the sound the of cars honking and passing by at the bridge. No he was alive…someone, this man saved him. He didn’t want to die just yet. He smiled, relief filling his being. Was he this fortunate? He must be dreaming then…everything that just happened was a dream.

He felt a little sleepy and weak, and words failed him. So if this is his dream, his savior deserved a thank you. He reached out a hand to pull the man close and kissed him on the lips. Communicating his relief and gratefulness by holding the man’s face with his hands and thanking him thoroughly.

His lips playfully nipped at the man’s lips, his tongue tasting the taste of fresh water of the river. Then darkness.

=============================================

Gavin recoiled as the human cupped his face, he squirmed and whacked the human unconscious with his tentacle. Before scurrying away back to the water covering his mouth. “That human piece of shit! He-He took my first kiss! He-He’ll pay for that!”

=============================================

So, it wasn’t a dream. Nines thought to himself as he looked over at the river, sitting at the edge, getting his feet wet. Connor had been worried about him as he was gone for quite some time. He really did get captured and thrown at the river. He was found unconscious by the river bed by a few civilians.

After recovering he tried to search for his savior returning everyday at different times hoping to meet the man. To no avail. He didn’t tell Connor about this, but he was worried for the man. Horrible thoughts of those fucking bastards seeing him save him, wormed through his mind constantly.

“Hey human!”

Nines frowned and turned to see…a very naked man. His eyes widened, it’s the same man who saved him.

“This is your goddamn fault!” Gavin yelled as he stood up wobbling on his human legs, “What kind of sorcery have you done to me! Now I can’t return to my home!”

Nines stumbled to stand up and ran towards the man cupping his face, looking at him up and down. “You’re safe!”

Gavin frowned at him, “Of course I’m goddamn safe, I can take care of myself. Limited as my powers maybe, now tell me how to undo your—” Gavin’s words were stopped as he was kissed on the lips again.

Nines kissed him over and over, relieved that this man was safe. He couldn’t bare it if he was harmed. Gavin unused to such loving attention was fighting at first until he just succumbed, pliant and dazed. Slumping against Nines.

Nines takes him in, taking care of him and found it curious that this man, Gavin, doesn’t have any sense of how to live in general. He doesn’t use utensils or appliances. Doesn’t want to wear clothes around the house saying they’re constricting. Though he was very wise, like he had lived for hundreds of years.

Gavin finds out that this human, Richard or Nines he prefers himself to be called was a ‘detective’ someone who takes care of criminals. Gavin was jarred by the story of how they met, that Nines was thrown in the river to be killed and that Nines was very grateful being saved by him.

Gavin always waits for him at home, getting antsy if he doesn’t arrive on time.

“Must you always be so late?” Gavin huffed as he sat on Nines’ couch petting his cat, Princess.

Nines chuckles tiredly as he slumps beside Gavin, “Work needs to be done. I told you that my job is to help people.”

“But do they help you in return? This seems unfair.”

“It’s a thankless job yes, but someone has to do it.”

“The way I do business is equal exchange, they give me something back.” Gavin moved in closer, now being comfortable with the contact this human always tries to do with him.

“I get paid for it, a salary.”

Gavin harrumphed, “Money isn’t everything. I may be a nasty son of a whale but I have their respect.” He turned to his human, “From the way I see things, you arriving always so tired every night getting paler by the day, I don’t think they give you enough credit for your work.”

Nines laughed, making Gavin pout at him as he ruffled the merman’s hair. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m fine.”

He slapped Nines, hand away the attitude not convincing as he was blushing a flattering red, “I do not worry for you.”

“If you say so.”

Fast forward to a few months of their cohabitation, Gavin was desperate to go back to the sea that he often visits the river, shedding his clothes and just jumping in trying to use his magic to transform back.

Nines was looking for him the whole day and found Gavin swimming farther and farther from shore. “Gavin!” he called out over and over but the man was too far away. Nines looked around trying to find away to get to him when Gavin suddenly disappeared from view.

His heart was in his throat and he looked over to see a dingy semi-docked by a few ways away. He hopped on it without a thought and tried to traverse through the river, calling out for Gavin. The current was too much and his dingy was sinking, Nines was swept by an undertoe dragging him down to the depths.

Meanwhile Gavin was leisurely floating in the depths, thinking about how to get back home. He can breathe underwater and he still some power left, but it wouldn't be enough to transform back. But the reason why he doesn’t want to was that his mind is in conflict with what his heart was telling him. That he should stay by that human’s side for multiple reasons:

1\. He had never been this entertained in his life

2\. He is in a new world, away from the rest of his kind that only wants things from him (hey you offered to them a service, don’t complain)

3\. The humans can be quite fascinating and times have changed, they aren’t hunting for them as ardently as before

4\. He likes his human very much…

He spun around in a circle kicking with his human legs trying to calm his heart and the butterflies in his stomach when he heard, a splash and a muffled yelp. He looked over to see Nines being dragged down by the current, his air running out.

Heart in his throat he put out his hands, manipulating his magic to still the waters. He swam towards the man unconscious yet again in the water. “Must you come after me everytime I want to have space? Putting yourself into danger like this. I don’t know if you’re just stupid or gods damn persistent, Nines.”

Gavin cupped his face in his and kissed him, opening his mouth with his tongue to breathe air into him, while brandishing his arms to have the water move them back to land. They were gently laid by the waves back to the shore. Gavin was panicking as he it took them awhile to get back to shore. Did he not do it right? Was exchanging air like how he knows mermen lovers do not work with humans?

“Nines! Nines!”

Nines coughed out the water, looking back at him with his steel blue eyes smiling. “I saved you..”

Gavin pulled the man to him kissing him, relief feeling his being. An accumulation of his feelings that’s been twisting around him from the apprehension, anxiety and worry all balled up inside of him suddenly being released at hearing his voice. He was safe and breathing and alive. This human will be the death of him one of these days. “Would you please stop getting unconscious in the waters all the time?” Gavin huffed as Nines looked at him.

“G-Gavin…”

“Yep?”

“Why do you have tentacles for feet?”

Gavin blinked down and realized that his tentacles were lovingly suctioning on Nines body. He blushed and slapped them off his man, this tentacles of his always have a mind of their own!

Nines shot up, holding them in his shaking hands and repeated his question. “Why do you have tentacles for feet?!”

* * *

After explaining to Nines what Gavin was, he understood and calmed down. 

“I understand that you are, a mermaid and that you need the water to keep your body hydrated but,” Nines says squeezing Gavin’s arm. “I don’t want you to go.”

With his free hand, Gavin swatted away one tentacle trying to caress Nines cheek, “I ain’t going anywhere, human. You are stuck with me, that’s why I went out to go for a swim. Floating in the depths helps me think.”

================================

Nines found out as days passed that Gavin has…sentient? tentacle appendages. They assist him with a few things when Gavin’s human arms are doing something else, “They’re very useful to have when I’m creating spells for my customers. They can clean my cave, and they’re good at massages.

Nines blinked at him, “Massages?”

One tentacle started to pop its suction cups showing it to Nines, “Yup, like those spa treatment commercial we saw the other day about suction with fire bottles. They work a similar way. Would you like to try?”

Nines chuckled, “I mean if they don’t mind.”

The 8 appendages wiggled excitedly, waiting for their owner’s orders. “You guys behave yourself and–” Gavin wasn’t finished yet and they immediately reached out for Nines, dragging Gavin with them down to the floor and starts doing suctions on his muscles little pops and giggles from the human and protests from Gavin, “You little shits!”

Princess curious as to what those were starts grooming Gavin to comfort him, when Nines yelped. Gavin looked up to see one of the tentacles trying to get into his pants around the nether region. “OKAY! ENOUGH!” He pulled at that specific tendril and slapped it, which wriggled in protest “How dare you try to do that, I said massage his muscle that’s not–”

The tentacle started to wriggle in response while the rest stopped in their exploration of Nines body, “It’s a muscle yes but–”

*wriggle* (so therefore you generalized to massage his muscles)

“That’s not the point, don’t you freaking sass me!”

========================

Bath times were a little special. Due to the circumstances, instead of a shower, Nines had a big bath tub installed so if Gavin needed to have a long soak he didn’t need to transform to his human legs to go to the river then de transform with his normal merman appendages. The tub would be able to accommodate him so he can splash around, comfortably. Which also leaves more room for Nines to join in.

On Nines’ day off they would take long baths together with bubbles and bath bombs of different colors that just amazes Gavin to no end. “What kind of magic was done to do that? Is it edible?” Tries to drink only to be stopped by Nines laughing.

Gavin’s tentacles would wrap around leisurely, giving those massages with Gavin guarding his nethers by sitting in front of Nines. They’re mischievous and bold enough to ask Gavin to move a bit so they could do Nines’ chest. Nines cooes at them, giving his thanks through kisses and petting each one.

“Don’t encourage them”

The same tentacle that tried to ‘massage’ Nines nethers at first made the human giggle as it focused on his nipples making him moan. “Gavin…your tentacle.”

Gavin squeezes on that one tentacle glaring at it, while blushing at the fact he now knows that his human is sensitive there. “Did you ask for consent? I swear I will freaking cut you off and have Nines fry you.”

Nines just giggles and kisses the back of Gavin’s neck, making him shiver, “It’s fine, they’re a part of you. They just surprise me at times.”

Gavin pointed a finger at the pervy tentacle. “Ask for consent”

=========================

Cleaning day and emboldened by Nines cooing and the actions of that one tentacle the others would try to slither near Nines to try and curl against him asking for affection. Nines would just chuckle and give them pets and small kisses making them wriggle excitedly and wrap around him as much as they can until Gavin is dragged along.

Gavin grasps the mop and starts hitting them shooing them away.

“Aren’t you getting hurt by what you’re doing?” Nines frowned worriedly as the appendages scurried back to the merman.

“No, not really, I fixed that problem years ago.”

“How many years ago if I may ask?”

“300? not sure.”

Nines deadpanned, “How old are you really.”

“Thousands? Doesn’t matter anymore, I forgot.”

Nines is having an existential crisis, leaning on the kitchen counter. “I’m a baby compared to you.”

“Yes,” Gavin hugged him from behind, snuggling, “You most definitely are, my baby.”

=======================

Nines came back from work one day to find Gavin, fingers laced together watching intently as two tentacles were battling squirming, wrestling and wrapping around each other while the rest were limp on the side.

“What are you…what are they doing?”

“Welcome home. Arguing.”

“About what…”

Gavin blushed, not looking at him, “Who gets to touch you first when you come home. They’ll get tired of it soon.”

Nines laughed and sat beside Gavin, putting an arm around Gavin and kissing his cheek, “Who’s winning?”

“The pervy one, he battled 6 already and he’s still going.”

Nines clapped his hands and all the tentacles just stood at attention while Gavin is dumbstruck by all of this. “Don’t fight. You can take turns with me you know.”

“Wha–I’m right here!” Gavin pouted “Do I fucking need to give y’all some privacy?!”

Nines laughed and rained kisses on Gavin’s face, “You don’t have to be mad, I just love every part of you.”

Gavin lifted his chin in defiance, “Oh? Prove it!”

Nines smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Gavin blink up at him as he was pushed down on the sofa, “I hope you rested the whole day, because I’m not going to stop, even if you beg me to.”

*moves camera out of view and hear moans and kisses in the background with some of the appendages twitching*

======================


	25. Reed900 Thoughts: CARNATIONS

Gavin arrived at his desk and found a yellow rose on top of his desk. He frowned taking the card and reading it. These delivery people always mistaking his desk just because it’s nearer. His eyes widened seeing **“For Detective Gavin Reed.”** Written on it, he flipped it over, there’s nothing else on the card. He plopped down on the chair staring at the flower. He looked over at his partner who was already sitting typing away at the terminal, “Hey Nines, did you see who put the flowers on my desk?”

“No.” He answered in a matter-of-fact tone, not looking away from his work.

Gavin looked at Nines narrowing his eyes. “Are you sure you didn’t see who put the flower here?”

Nines sighed and turned away from his work, steel blue eyes giving him an exasperated look, “You might have an admirer, and the flower is beautiful. Why not put them in a vase or a container that can hold water. I think whoever had given it to you would appreciate it.”

Gavin scoffed, “Jesus, fine.” He came back with his extra mug with water and placed the flower there, “I don’t know who would give me flowers, people don’t give me these things.”

Nines smirked, “You can be quite insufferable.”

“I would know, even I get annoyed at myself.”

Nines chuckled and Gavin tried to fight of the chuckle that was accumulating in his chest. He can’t have the fact that they were getting along be known.

In the coming days, as the flower withered it would be replaced with a brand-new yellow rose. Then as the weeks passed by it was pink roses, then red carnations and now a bouquet of daisies.”

“Okay, Nines are you sure you’re not seeing who’s sending these?” Gavin complained, touching the petals of the flower just as Nines put his 3rd coffee mug for the day.

“If you’re worried that it’s a suspicious person. I can have it analyzed to see if there are fingerprints.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll let them have their thing, if this would make them happy, then I’ll let them do it.” Gavin said as he tapped on one of the daisies with a finger

Their colleagues have noticed it, and were approaching their desk more often than usual curious about the detective’s secret admirer. One of the most common visitors would be Connor who was getting friendly with Gavin as of late due to a joint case they had. “You have a new batch of bouquets again? Whoever is sending these to you seem to have a crush on you.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and turned his chair to face the android, “You think?”

Connor smiled and nodded, “Daisies in the flower language usually means Innocence, Loyal Love, I'll Never Tell and Purity. Pink roses are of admiration and red carnations are affection ”

Gavin whirled at Nines, “Why didn’t you tell me the flower meanings?”

“You didn’t ask.” Nines gave Connor a look which made Gavin frown as Connor continued to smile.

Gavin turned his back at Nines crossing his arms “How about the first one? A yellow rose.”

Connor’s brows raised at that, his brown eyes flicking over at him then at Nines, realization on his face. “Ah, well, it means friendship.”

“So, they wanted to be friends?”

Connor leaned on Gavin’s desk with his hip, crossing his arms, an unmistakable teasing smirk on his lips. “Yes, but it seems they are wanting more from the way the flowers are progressing. What do you plan on doing, detective?”

Gavin was silent for a while, his fingers tapping on his arms that were still crossed, “They need an answer then?”

Connor shrugs.

The next day Nines arrived at his desk a bouquet of mixed red roses and carnations on his desk while Gavin was sitting on his chair flicking through his phone. Gavin turned to see Nines staring blankly at his own desk, touching the petals.

“You seem to have a secret admirer as well.” Gavin said casually.

Nines picked up the card attached to it where there was a note, **“Yes. You freaking idiot.”**


	26. Reed900 Thoughts: WAITING FOR YOU

Nines is on Elijah Kamski’s worktable getting ‘fixed’ after a case gone wrong. They were uncertain if he will be able to wake up even after the fact that he was in working order. Elijah left Gavin to have his moment before he shuts down Nines to try and find the cause of the error.

Gavin leans forward his forehead against Nines, tears stinging the back of his eyes, “I love you damn it, I was stupid for running into the fray like that and now...” he rasped holding tightly on Nines hand. “I dont...I can’t do this without you anymore Nines. So please come back to me...come back...” he pleaded as tears fell on Nines face. “Please...”

Nines reinitializes, his LED blinking from yellow to red and finally to blue, his eyes opening seeing Gavin crying in front of him. He reaches out synthetic skin pulling back to wipe the tears from Gavin’s cheek, “I...love you too Gavin.” he whispered that made Gavin jump back only to be held in place by Nines hand that he was still holding.

“I...Nines...sorry I shouldn’t have...”

“I know...”

“I took care of the rest.”

“I know...I heard you. Every time you come here to see my status and talk to me. I heard everything” Nines smiled, “Your curiosity has always been your strong suit. One of the things that make me love you actually.”

Gavin grimaced, turning his head away. “Don’t say that back if you don't mean it.”

“I mean it.” NInes cupped Gavin’s face in his hands, “It’s always been you. If you don’t believe me I’ll keep on repeating it until you do. I love you, Gavin Reed.”

“No...” Gavin whined as he felt heat start to creep on his cheeks.

Nines chuckled, “I love you..”

“Stop...” 

Nines leaned in to kiss Gavin’s forehead, “I love you.” then his brow, “I love you.” then the space between his eyes, “I love you.” then his cheeks, “I love you.” He pulls away and pauses to watch Gavin’s face as it was beet red, his eyes closed. He waited for him to open his eyes and smiled softly, steel blue to green, holding Gavin’s gaze, “I love you.” he starts to lean in aiming for his lips.

A throat cleared making both of them jump, “Am I interrupting something?” Elijah Kamski was smirking at two of them leaning on the door frame.


	27. Reed900 Thoughts: Knights and Noblemen AU: How they first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically a fantasy au. Where there’s magic and stuff. Same sex arranged marriage. Besides being a knight. Nines is actually the third prince of the royal family who had relinquished his right to the throne. To not have his identity known he wears a mask so that people wont treat him differently.

Gavin could hear the hoof beats of his pursuer’s horse. How should he lose them? Atthis rate he will be dragged back to the estate and face the person engaged to him. Though his family acknowledged his sexual preferences, choosing a man over a woman, it was his life, his choice. Why must he bow to that kind of social norm?!

Before he could even so much as think of a strategy he was lifted off his feet and surrounded by warmth and a grip so tight it hurt.

He blinked in surprise before he glared up at his captor. He flinched as he caught the sight of the bluest eyes he has ever seen underneath an ornate mask. There could only be one person that would wear such a thing. **Knight Commander Richard “Nines” Stern.**

“Why must you run away like a common criminal, my betrothed?”

Gavin sputtered, he...he was going to be engaged to him?! Hell the phck no! “You already said the reason. I am not going to be engaged to you.”

“You do not have a say in the matter as it was arranged by your family and ordered by the Royal Family.”

“Well the _Imperial_ Royal Family can just shove this engagement up their ass!”

Richard turned his black steed to the direction of the Kamski estate, letting the horse choose its own pace. “I advise against saying such words in my presence, my betrothed. As I am the Royal Family’s knight after all. If I weren’t your fiance, I would have brought you in for treason.”

“I would rather be beheaded than be engaged to you.” Gavin yelled as he squirmed in the man’s arms.

Richard stopped his horse and looked down at Gavin, a look of sadness filled those blue eyes that Gavin saw clearly, “Why do you oppose so strongly? Have you found someone you love already?”

“N-No?”

The knight’s eyes seemed to smile and the horse started to trot again, “Then we dont have a problem.”

Gavin stared at him in disbelief and started to struggle once again. “We most certainly have a problem!”


	28. Reed900 Thoughts: Knights and Noblemen AU: Unmasked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thoughts just come up randomly. I really like this AU, i'm forced to change the way I write it. It's nice.

Gavin doesn’t understand what’s going on. He couldn’t move, not when the masked Knight Commander with his steel blue eyes was looking at him so intently inside the carriage. They are now heading to his estate near the border where the mountains form a natural deterrent from the monsters that continue to plague the land.

Though normally a knight with such a high position would stay by the royal family’s side. The Order of Knights or The Vanguard as some would call them, headed by Richard ‘Nines’ Stern, were of a special kind. Not only do they boast skills in swordsmanship, they also have magical capabilities that make being part of such an order a highly coveted honor among magic users alike. It was a group created by the Third Prince, who the public has not seen or heard from for some time that it was rumored he was dead and they were just covering it up. Even his name doesn’t get uttered in normal conversation. As to the reason why, Gavin didn’t care.

What he cares about is his safety and dignity at the moment, “Must I really do this cohabitation so early in our ‘engagement’, my lord?” Gavin said mockingly crossing his arms, “Doesn’t that happen after marriage.”

The man chuckled, crossing his legs and matching his mannerism, “I prefer that you stay close to me, my betrothed. Isn’t that normal for lovers. Besides,” he leaned forward, “Courting you would be easier when you are just a few rooms away.”

Gavin sputtered and choked on his own spit, “Courting? Sir, I don’t even know what is under your mask and you expect to court me? What kind of...” he gestured wildly trying to look for an appropriate word, “...relationship would we have if I don’t know your face.”

“Is that so?” Nines unclasped the lock behind his face and slowly took of his mask. “Would this suffice?”

Gavin was slack jawed staring at a face anyone in the empire would know. “Your...your majesty the crown prince?!”

Nines chuckled, “We are triplets, but no, I have to disappoint you. I’m the third prince.”

“But..how..why...people think you’re dead!”

“And that’s how I asked it to be so.” He moved over to Gavin’s side, making the nobleman stick closer to the side of the carriage, “I prefer anonymity as the third prince, wouldn’t you? Being the second son of Duke Kamski and little brother to Elijah Kamski, the genius of the century.”

“Are you mocking me, sir?” Gavin snarled grabbing him by his collar, “I should let you know that I will not stand for such words.”

“On the contrary, I find it a good way to start, as to what you call, a relationship?” Nines smirked, wrapping his arm around Gavin’s waist, “Don’t you think?”

The carriage stopped, Gavin realizing that they have arrived.

The door opened, “Now...” and Nines picked up Gavin, bridal style smiling down at him as they stepped out of the vehicle. “Let me carry you over the threshold of our home.”

Gavin’s protests were heard all around and laughter from the Master and Lord estate bounced over the reinforced walls. The servants bowing and waiting for their arrival blushing at having seen their master unmasked, smiling and laughing. A miracle in itself.

_“Did you see him smiling?” “Yes I did” “His betrothed is a special one isn't he”_

Were thought and whispered among the servants and knights alike. The day that marked the unusual pairing of two people who were set aside but found each other nonetheless. The start of a happy cohabitation for an unlikely pair.

“F*cking let me down... you motherf*cking piece of--”

Well...almost.


	29. Reed900 Thoughts: Knights and Noblemen AU: Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a fever and Knight Commander Nines zoomed towards his ailing fiance all the way from the border.

Gavin moaned blinking sleepily, he turned to see Nines reading by the light on the chair beside the bed. He frowned, Nines wasnt supposed to be back yet, he was still at the border. He hummed, _this must be a dream, then._ “Nines?”

The knight closed the book and stood to sit by the bed, putting a hand on his forehead. Gavin hummed enjoying it, “Your hands are warm despite your cold exterior, its annoying.”

Nines blinked at him before he smiled, “Why is it annoying?”

“Coz it means you’re not an asshole, that you have a soft and warm heart. My mother told that to me once.” Gavin replied sleepily, thinking it was all a dream. “I dont want to like you.”

Nine moved his hand to cup Gavin’s stubbled cheek, “Does that mean you do, my bethrothed?”

Gavin just hummed, smiling at him.

“Is that so, can you say it?”

“To a dream?”

Nines chuckled.

Gavin chuckled weakly, “Even your chuckle is handsome.” He snuggled against Nines palm, “I do like you Nines.”

“Can you tell me you love me?”

“I love you, Nines.” Gavin said softly, trailing off as he fell back to sleep.

Nines covered his face with his hands as he blushed and trembled trying to hold himself back from assaulting a sleeping man. “It’s not our enemies that will get me, it will be you that is going to be the death of me.” He murmured placing a kiss on the man’s forehead, “Sleep well, Gavin.” He tried to pull away but his hand was trapped underneath Gavin’s cheek. “This...this is going to be difficult.”

The next morning Gavin woke up, stretching his body. He felt a whole lot better,his dream was so vivid. He looked over at the...chair and Nines was there sitting, reading letters. The knight looked up to see a disheveled Gavin that made him smile. “Your fever has gone down considerably, I had to pull my hand from your cheek last night as you didnt want to let go of me.”

Gavin felt shivers run up his spine...”L-Last night...”

Nines smirked and went towards the bed crawling on top of Gavin, “Was not a dream. I’ve returned my bethrothed, where is my kiss for safely returning?”

Gavin pulled at the covers to try and cover his face...last night...last night...he felt heat creepingup his neck and face. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He yelled internally as he squirmed underneath his fiance and the covers.

“Won’t you say you love me again, Gavin?” Nines purred.

An unmanly screech was heard around the castle that alarmed the denizens of the estate but they all remembered that their lord was back and was in the bed chambers. So they let it go and continued with their tasks.

Nines found himself kicked out of his own bed chambers on his ass by a flustered fully recovered Gavin.


	30. Reed900 Thoughts: Knights and Noblemen AU: Cavalry

“Unhand me, sir for I am not a maiden that is ever so weak as not to handle a fucking sword!” Gavin snapped as Knight Captain Allen held on to his wrist.

Allen sighed, but let the man go, “My lord, if the Knight Commander ever hears that I had allowed you near the armory of all places and you got yourself hurt, I will be beheaded.”

“That is your problem, not mine.” Gavin said as he picked up his desired armaments and pushed past the man, “You all insist that I am to be his betrothed so be it, I will act like one but I will be a man about this!” He spat, “He is in danger of never coming back due to the lack of aid from the Royal family.” Gavin stopped and turned towards the Knight Captain, “I suggest you let your men know that we will ride in an hour’s time to provide assistance to the Lord of the Estate and if they so choose to not obey my orders…” He huffed as he put on the armor he had secretly commissioned from the blacksmith, “Let them be and may their names forever be stained by shame!” He yelled as the rest of the knights looked on.

They all scrambled towards the armory to retrieve their things leaving Gavin with a satisfied smirk, though dread filled his chest. He held on to the necklace Nines gave him before he left, kissing it. “Hold on for a little while longer, Nines. I shall come for you.”

Nines clicked his tongue, wiping the blood from his chin. He was surrounded, his mana was spent and most of his men have retreated, and their enemies were still charging at him. He brandished his sword, and fell the goliath…finally. He took his stance as growls were heard from its subordinates. These monsters don’t know fear do they. Nines smirked, “Then so be it, your lives are forfeit.”

He continued to hack through using his prowess to slice through the horde. He thought of his betrothed waiting for him at the castle, most likely looking over the balcony of their room, the same way he saw him when he looked back for the last time. The thought of Gavin alone in the castle...was what kept him going. Gavin was the one that gave him strength. He promised to return alive and so he shall.

He had broken a promise with him once, never again. He felt something shift in the air even before a battle cry came echoing from the distance. He looked back and his eyes widened to see the knights he had left at the castle charge on their steeds…with Gavin at the helm.

Gavin charged through, pulling out his sword that started to light up with magical energy. He had a sword in one hand and a spear in the other cutting through the horde with a smug smirk on his lips. He was aware of Gavin’s prowess with riding a horse, but…not this. Their eyes immediately found each other, steel blue to storm green and with no hesitation they hacked through their enemies to get to the other not letting them be deterred.

“Gavin!”

“Nines!”

Their hands immediately sought each other as they came closer, with a mighty grip and heave, Gavin pulled his fiancé to him, who positioned himself behind him as they trotted off. Gavin turned to their men. “Retreat to the wall! All of you. I retrieved the Knight Commander!” he ordered, receiving answering shouts, “Hold on!”

A few moments later, behind the barrier wall of the border. They both got off the horse and Nines immediately whirled at his fiancé with a glare. “Gavin, what were you thinking!”

“I was the only one thinking in that mother fucking castle, thank you very much. I am saving your royal ass.” Gavin spat as he sheathed his sword in its scabbard.

There were snickers all around them which Nines silenced with a glare, their knights turned away and headed towards their respective posts. Gavin started to walk towards the Nines’ chamber, “I can handle myself pretty well.” Nines hissed, “My betrothed, I would rather die fighting knowing you are safe rather than fight here and protect you all at the same time.”

Gavin stopped and turned towards him, wide eyed, “Then don’t!” he snarled, “Why do you and your knights keep insisting that I am not able to handle battle?! I may be a duke’s son but I am not bound by social norms to sit tight with a silver spoon in my mouth. I learned to fight from…” he paused and shook his head. “From a friend.”

Nines eyes widened and grabbed Gavin’s elbow “And does this friend of yours have a name.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t—” Nines sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy seeing Gavin, but… this was too surprising. He cleared his throat, narrowing his eyes as Gavin smirked. It seems his fiancé was figuring him out quite well. “I apologize for my outburst. I thank you for saving me, Gavin.”

Gavin mockingly bowed, making Nines roll his eyes at him, he should have punished those people more thoroughly for revealing his identity, now he has to forever bear with Gavin treating him like royalty. After trying oh so very hard to lie that he just bears a resemblance to the crown prince…it had all gone to the wind. Though annoying it may be Gavin trying his best was adorable nonetheless.

He smiled, “I will not reprimand whoever it is. I just need to know if you can handle yourself in battle since I have a feeling you will stay here.”

Gavin lifted his chin in defiance, “Even if you threw me out, I will most definitely stay here to fight alongside my betrothed.” He stepped forward, ignoring the blood and grime of the recent battle to gaze upon those eyes, “We’re in this together, I decided that it would be so and will no longer fight, for I find myself…enamored by you as the days have passed of our co-habitation.” He sighed, taking Nines’ hand in his. “As to the matter of who taught me, it was Hank Anderson.”

Nines blinked at him, THE Hank Anderson, a former knight commander now retired as a mercenary. He was regarded as a hero by the people. No wonder Gavin’s fighting style looked familiar. He cleared his throat and squeezing his hand, “With your prowess, the Order would be most happy to have you in our ranks.”

Gavin scrunched his nose at him, “And be burdened by your vows, oaths and multi layered rules? Ha!” He exclaimed, with a dismissive gesture, “I refuse. I embarrass myself and disgrace my family name all on my own. We don’t need to the drag the Order’s good name and reputation through the manure.”

Nines laughed, pulling Gavin to him, “You even have the honor of a knight or maybe its just self awareness, nevertheless we would welcome you, you know.”

Gavin put a hand on Nines neck, “And you can kiss my derriere, your royal ass wipe. We are to be wed soon after we eradicate these heathens. Following your orders as my commander and being your husband from that day forth is something I will not allow myself to suffer.”


	31. Reed900 Thoughts: Knights and Noblemen AU: Vows

_“I devote myself to you Gavin Reed. I will become your sword and shield till the end”_

“Wha—“ Gavin puts a hand on Nines mouth, steel blue eyes looked back at him, amused. “Stop! Don’t...I forbid you from uttering such binding oaths!”

Nines pulled his hand away, holding on to it. “Why not? I am a knight and I am your fiance, so there’s not much of a difference.”

Gavin went beet red and turned away, “But you are the goddamn prince, marriage vows are different to knight vows.”

Nines rolled his eys, “3rd Prince and as I said I already relinquished my rights as royalty. I am a Knight Commander and finally, No they are the same to me, so it is only appropriate in this situation that I do it now rather than later.”

“Whatever!” Gavin grumbled trying to shake off Nines’ hold on his hand and failing, “You have a high status and I’m just...me. I won’t allow you to sacrifice your life for me whenever the time comes.” Gavin said seriously staring into those blue eyes, “I’m expendable, and you are not.”

“But I am more durable than you will ever become.”

Gavin scrunched his nose at him. “No.”

Nines shook his head and grinned continuing his knight binding vows, “ _From now on you will become my life...”_

“I said stop!” Gavin yelled covering his mouth with a hand again, making Nines laugh.

The priest cleared his throat, as their witnesses giggled and snorted at their display, “May we continue with your wedding now and have you two flirt later?”

Nines chuckled, “Yes of course.”


	32. Reed900 Thoughts: Knight and Noblemen AU: A Knights Binding Oath

On their wedding night…

Nines kneeled in front of Gavin, putting his lips against the back of his husband’s hand. He kissed it and looked up at him, his steel blue eyes shining in the dimly lit chamber. Gavin was speechless, enthralled by the ethereal image in front of him that he couldn’t stop what Nines said.

_**“I, Richard ‘Nines’ Stern, devote myself to you Gavin Reed. I will become your sword that slays your enemies and your shield that will protect you from harm. From now on my life belongs to you, to do what you will without question. I am solely yours to command and no one else shall move my hand. I vow till the end of my days to only serve the one who bears my Knight Mark. This is my oath as the Knight Commander of the Order of Knights, that if there is such a day that I break this most sacred vow, my life will be forfeit.”** _

His voice echoed around him, the pulsating blue light of Nines’ magic started surrounding and twining itself onto Gavin’s body. It only took a second that Gavin didn’t have the time to open his mouth to protest. Nines stood up and smiled down at his husband. “There it is done.”

Gavin sputtered looking at the mark on his hand, “W-What have you done?”

Nines tilted his head, “I had bound my life force to you, I did my knightly vows.”

Gavin eyes widened and grabbed him by his shirt, “You’ve done what?!”

Nines chuckled and pushed him down on the bed, making Gavin blink up at him in surprise, “We are married. I told you it is the same. The only difference earlier is that I didn’t kiss your hand before saying it.” There was a mischievous look in his eyes that Gavin was starting to dread, “They will never know where your mark is now.” Nines purred as he started to ghost his fingers on the man’s skin.

Gavin glared at him and started to punch him on the chest…his very strong and muscular chest. “You idiot! Why did you fucking do that?! I told you no.”

“Because I’m your husband now, and it is now time to do our marital duties.” Nines says nonchalantly as he tried to pick him up only for Gavin to struggle and swat away his hands. They wrestled for a bit with Gavin ending up on top of him, panting.

“Hell the fuck we are! Undo your oath, Nines or I swear I’ll—“

Nines hummed as he nuzzled against Gavin’s palm, “You’ll what?”

There was silence making the knight laugh, “It is done. No one can undo it, if anyone tries, we’ll both die.”

Gavin covered his face with his hands, “You’re an idiot! Why did I marry an idiot?!”

“A love-struck idiot that is completely happy with his new husband…” he smirked up at Gavin trying to pull his hand away to see him, “or would you prefer I call you wife?”

“Shut the fuck up!”


	33. Reed900 Thoughts: Knights and Noblemen AU: Blessed by Fairies

Steel blue and Storm green eyes met sky blue. Elysia seeing her two adopted fathers started to giggle happily and reach out to them. The two men smiled down at her reaching a finger each to hold her hand when a light popped out from her and a fairy was born.

The little fairy giggled and touched their hands then touched the little baby’s nose making her giggle again. It then resulted to a few more fairies popping out that looked similar to the first one. 

“Thank you for giving birth to us little one. We will bless you.” The first one turned to Gavin and Nines who were staring at her wide eyed. “If you would allow us to, being her parents.”

Nines smiled, “Of course.”

Gavin whirled at his husband, “Nines, we can’t just...”

NInes wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling his nose on his temple. “It’s rare to see this for ourselves and it is a a privilege to be given such gifts by such beings.”

Gavin hummed, Elysia looked up at Gavin. Her round eyes waiting expectantly. The nobleman groaned, “Alright alright.”

The fairies giggled as the man reddened completely defeated by their adopted daughter. “We shall bestow upon you three gifts as you have given birth to my sisters as well.” The fairies said spinning around above the babe’s head.

_“I shall bestow upon you beauty so that as you frolic through the forests no beast would be able to harm you. ”_

_“I shall bestow upon you the most beautiful voice so when you sing those who hear will be entranced along with your beauty.”_

_“I shall bestow upon you Love, wherever you go, you will be loved and treasured by those around you.”_

Sparkles of light rained down on the child. She let go of her parents fingers and reached out, sneezing cutely as it touched her nose. They parted and flew out of the window after bestowing their gifts and Elysia was still as happy as she could be.

Now this was all well and good. All the gifts manifested. But Elysia Blythe Reed was gifted in her own way. She was a cheerful and happy babe. More often than not, she would giggle and happily play with her fathers which in itself caused a problem. Fairies would pop out every time she does until the castle itself was full of them.

Such an event was unheard of that it didn’t miss the attention of the Fairy King and Queen. They were visited by the two one day, fascinated by this child that they had asked to take her for themselves to their kingdom.

“With all due respect your Majesties.” Gavin said standing up and blocking them with his body. “ Though it is a very flattering offer that you would think of her as your own daughter. She is ours.” Nines smiled lovingly at his husband and stood beside him, letting the man continue. “If we had left her where we found her and not made her as happy as she can be, you wouldn’t have taken notice of such a gift. I politely decline.”

The Fairy King chuckled and nodded, “I understand, she is human after all, we have favored her. So as a compromise, let us be her godparents instead as we would like to have an excuse to visit her as often as we’d like.”

Nines stepped forward, “Then may we do a binding contract that you would not forcibly take her away if we did allow for this arrangement.”

“Of course we may but,” The king looked over at Gavin, “You have already done your oath to him and I don’t think he will allow you to make another.”

“Damn straight I wont, marry me and bind yourself to me only to cheat right in front of me.” Gavin grumbled stepping forward to offer his hand to the fairy king.

Nines blinked and laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Yes, how dare I indeed.”

Thus, this young child blessed by fairies and two loving parents was the most treasured out of all the land. Tales of her beauty reached far and wide, those unworthy would be thwarted by the forest itself seeing any ill intentions in their hearts wanting to use her to further their own personal means. 

Those who were powerful enough to traverse through either with magic or are worthy enough face her godparents who were well versed in knowing humankind’s intentions and of course the Fina Boss would be her two parents who have information on every noble within the capital. 

T’was soon called the Trial of Three, that spanned stories of such legendary proportions that it inspired fairytales. From having to face a dragon which she herself tamed, to meeting the steel blue or storm green eyes of her parents that would turn any man into stone.

But only those inside know the truth...


	34. Reed900 Thoughts, Bad Guy/Mob AU: How they met.

An android looked down at the bodies scattered around him, bloody and bruised as he stood in the middle of the chaos. The rain pounded against the back of his neck as it washed away the red of his assailants’ blood from his pristine white Cyberlife jacket. The LED from it lit up the dim alleyway, showing the same red pooling underneath him.

The RK900 sighed. Is…Is this really the world Markus had woken him into? If so, he wished that they didn’t find him.

His predecessor, Connor had welcomed him when Markus introduced him though there was wariness. It couldn’t be helped he was made to hunt deviants, but most specially to end the RK800 series, so he understood.

The DPD had already embraced Connor in their tightly knit circle. The RK900 couldn’t find the comfort his ‘brother’ has being surrounded by them. He didn’t belong there, it was his predecessor’s place. He doesn’t need to invade that, the looks they gave him were…hostile.

Outside the DPD, he had tried to find his place only to find hate and scorn from the humans. His earlier interface with Connor gave him information that there were a lot of anti-android activists popping up since the android revolution. Years have already passed since and nothing has changed, it only got worse despite Markus attempts.

He heard one of the men groaning and he turned to see them helplessly crawling away from him. He smirked and picked up the gun laying on the ground. They had tried to shoot him down with it, a mistake if he ever seen one. He was designed to be indestructible, a military unit that was supposed to be deployed for war only to be stunted as Elijah Kamski returned as Cyberlife’s CEO.

Now he was useless…just another android forced to ‘Wake Up’ and fumble through this harsh world to find a purpose. Well--he shot the gun, emptying the clip of the bullets shooting each one of the people who attacked him—he was finding satisfaction with this.

There was an impressed wolf whistle that came from behind him making the RK900 whirl around pointing his gun at the direction of the sound. There stood a man in a dark grey suit, holding an umbrella obscuring the top half of his face, a mischievous grin on his lips. “You look very familiar, tin can. What is an advanced android like you doing killing humans?” He toed one of the bodies to take a look and found a badge of an activist group, “Is hunting down activists one of your new functions?”

The RK900 tilted his head at him, he was human from what his scans told him but he couldn’t get a full identification because of the umbrealla. He put down his gun slowly, he doesn’t seem to pose a threat. Curious, despite the gory scene of his species dead and bleeding in front of him he was undeterred. “They harassed me, even so much as threaten a military unit. They got what they deserved.”

“Oh? Good for you then.” He started to walk forward only to stop a few meters away as the android raised his gun again.

The android LED shone red from its pristine blue, “Why are you meddling with my affairs.”

The man shrugged, “I saw everything that happened,” he said nonchalantly, pointing a thumb behind him, “was having a drink at the café across the street and heard the commotion. Got interested.”

The RK900 glared at the man, “You saw? If you were smart you would have run already.”

“Oh really.” He started to walk forward, “What would make you hurt me? I haven’t done anything to you.”

“That depends on your intentions as to why you’re still here.”

The man chuckled, “You interest me. You don’t look like you’re in the DPD? You look like someone I know so you must be a similar model with all that gadgety computer brain you have” he said, pointing towards his temple, “Shouldn’t you be you know, solving crimes instead of causing them.”

“I don’t belong there….” RK900 paused about to reveal his predecessor’s name only to hold back. “I have no purpose there.”

The man’s grin widened maliciously that it almost alarmed the android, “Hoh? A purpose eh. What are you looking for in life, tin can.”

“Anything besides what he does.”

“Well terminator—” the man moved forward. the grin still in place, walking confidently towards him that the RK900 jolted, ready to pull the trigger on him. The man chuckled at his defensiveness, and moved his umbrella to shield the android from the rain, “How about I give you a purpose?”

Just as the man moved to offer the umbrella he now was able to see his face as it was lit by his jacket’s LED. A scar across his nose that instead of ruining his look only complimented his devilishly handsome face. His green eyes twinkled with an emotion the RK900 couldn’t decipher. He automatically scanned him and his eyes widened. 

**Former Detective Gavin Reed. DPD. Employment Terminated. Disappeared after termination in 2038 after he lost his job for assaulting Connor Anderson during the night of the Android Revolution.**

RK900 knew of him, many thought him dead so there was no investigation as he wasn’t that well liked except for two people, Tina Chen and Chris Miller.

“Scanned me, have you? Good then I don’t need to tell you who I am, makes things easier.” He smirked, “You seem to have a knack at killing humans, I do it for a living…well sometimes. I need someone like you with me.” His green eyes looked him up and down then staying on his serial number. “You have a name, terminator?”

“I wasn’t designated a name.” The RK900 answered frowning at his willingness to answer. What was it with this man that makes him…relaxed? Is it the fact he doesn’t look like he’s afraid like the rest of the humans that set eyes on him? Yeah, maybe that was it. But…

“You’re a criminal?”

Gavin just shrugged, “I’m a businessman or rather.” He grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “I technically run the city.”

The RK900 pressed the gun on his forehead, “Why shouldn’t I kill you now?”

“Because you want excitement in your life from how dull it has become and I--” he walked closer pushing his forehead against the barrel of the gun, “—can give that purpose you’re looking for.”

The android’s eyes widened, at the man’s cunning, wholly welcoming death like he was immortal “Are you insane?”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I know you wouldn’t be able to kill me with that gun anyway.”

He growled “What makes you think I won’t”

Gavin chuckled, “Because it doesn’t have any more bullets as you well know. You’re a military unit, people like us who were trained, well in your case programmed to handle a gun, know to count the bullets in the chamber.”

The RK900 threw his gun away, and looked down at the man. Gavin Reed was smart, he’d give him that, though…”What do you mean you can give me a purpose?”

Gavin pulled the umbrella back to him, “Protect me from my enemies, join me as my personal bodyguard and I’ll satisfy everything you would ever desire. If you want, you could do the same thing you just did a few minutes ago with these cockroaches.”

RK900 had to admit, it was a tempting offer. He can protect this man as he said, and hunt down those activists trying to make the androids’ life harder. All he wanted to do was to live in a world free and undettered by prejudice and scorn, yet here he was. Why not make it a better place, his way. This man, Gavin Reed, seems to have a means to his wants…and quite possibly, yes satisfy his needs as well.

Gavin sighed and walked away from him, when he didn’t hear the android’s footsteps he looked back with a raised brow, “Well I know you already made a decision, aren’t you coming, Nines?”

“Nines?”

“You said you didn’t have a name, I can’t call you by your serial number. It’s too fucking long and Nines rolls on the tongue plus doesn’t it sound cool since you’ll be my bodyguard? Just like a secret agent.” He grinned and the android saw that he was enjoying himself.

Rk900…no, Nines sighed as he registered the name and stepped over the bodies towards the man. “I hope the place youre bringing me to isn’t a dingy old bar.”

Gavin snorted, and continued to walk towards the car that rolled in front of him, a man opening the door. Gavin stopped by the door and looked up at him. “Welcome to the Criminal Underworld, Nines.”


	35. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU

The music pumped all around Nines as he stood by his charge. A notorious man known for his ruthlessness and merciless ways. He was known in Detroit to be a menace and a formidable adversary for the DPD.

In another world, another time he would have been part ofthe force, but after the android revolution, when he was woken up from his statis, something inside him felt that the DPD wasn’t for him.

That was his predecessor’s place.

His place was here. To stand beside the man who had looked at him with a mencing and mischievous grin when they first met. Offering his hand speaking of a life with a purpose, to protect him from those who want him dead. The leader of Detroit’s Criminal Underworld. **Gavin Reed.**

Gavin let out a sigh,blood dripping from his cheek, his victim’s blood splatter on his black and red suit that shone in the club’s flickering lights. He stood confident and undettered by the gore in front of him. He looked over his shoulder and gave him that same mischievous grin, “Enjoyed the show, tin can?”

Nines smirked, “Not as much as you enjoyed acting out on your anger.”

“You know me so well. He had one job and he couldn’t even so much as do such a simple task.”

Nines LED flickered between yellow and red, he threw a towel at the mobster’s face, “Clean your face before we leave, the police will be here soon.”

“You will protect me like always won’t you.” Gavin smirking. “You are mine.”

Nines approached him, looking down at the handsome man. “Always,” he lifted Gavin’s chin, liking the arousal that flashed in his green eyes that was always present after a kill, “I am yours.”


	36. Reed900 Thoughts Bad Guy/Mob AU

Nines stood as always behind his charge playing with his switch knife as he unconsciously calibrated his joints. Gavin sat in the VIP booth of his club, the Siren’s Song. He has been nursing the glass of whiskey for quite sometime and the ice had already watered it down to the point of disgusting proportions that Nines knew that Gavin detests. For now, he wont replace it until business is done because in front of them was his predecessor,Connor and Lt Hank Anderson.

Gavin was leaning back, his leg crossed over the other, his arm dangling on the settee of the booth, green eyes staring down the two. He may looked relaxed but the tension in his shoulders says otherwise. “Let me get this straight, you want the help of the most notorious gangster in Detroit because you need help with an android killing psychopath roaming around **_my turf_**?”

Hank smirked, “That’s the meat and grit of it.”

Gavin leaned forward, his fingers lacing together, “And you want the force to roam and patrol around **_my turf_** to help catch this guy?” He hissed menacingly

“Yes.” Connor answered eyeing the both of them warily.

There was silence, the music the only thing filling the tension. Gavin clicked his tongue and slammed his hand on the table so hard that the glass toppled over. Nines stopped playing with his switch blade, the knife itself open at the ready glaring at the two detectives. “What makes you fucking think I will let that happen?!”

“But with the RK900 we will be able to—“ Connor started to say only to stop as Gavin pointed his gun at him.

“He has a fucking name and he’s MINE! You do not talk to him nor touch him or I will put a fucking bullet in your computer brain.” Gavin growled menacingly then turned to Hank, “Control your partner in my club lieutenant or one more word from him you both will end up tied and gagged in the truck of a car thrown over a bridge.”

Hank stood up, blocking the gun scowling at him, “We’ll leave, come on Connor.”

Gavin waited a beat as soon as they left before sighing. Nines signaled for the waiter signalling him for a specific drink. Hiding his blade, “You really won’t help them?”

The man looked over at him raising a brow, “Did I say that? I’d rather we find him ourselves. This area is my juridiction, they don’t have say on what I do here. We’ll have our ears and eyes open of course.”

Nines smirked at him just as the waiter put down a tall glass of pineapple juice. Gavin frowned at the drink. “This isnt my usual.” Despite saying that he took a drink a smirk on his lips as Nines pushed his legs open to sit between his legs.

“As appreciation for your open claim of me.” He started pawing Gavin’s pants feeling the hardening member as their eyes met. “Let me thank you thoroughly.”

“Pineapple though?”

“Your intake of alcohol has not been helping with the taste as of late.” Nines said his fingers stroking lazily at the bulge. “By the time you finish that glass and you reach that peak it would have done its job.”

Gavin laughed, reaching to caress Nines cheek, “Who am I to deny you, I am yours.”

Nines smirked, “You are definitely mine.”


	37. Reed900 Thoughts Bad Guy/Mob AU: Mind Games and Chess

**Reed900 Bad Guy AU: Mind Games and Chess**

“So, do you think it would be a good place to invest our attention to.” * **Clack** *, a scream echoed within the chamber as Gavin put the chess piece in his desired location while trying to map out how Nines was going to make his move.

Nines hummed, fingering the bishop to see if it would be worth sacrificing the piece. “You are the boss, you have the final say.” He said just as they heard their captive begging for mercy a few ways away. “But if i may put my two cents in it.”

There was a slap and the begging stopped. “If the reason why you’re doing this is spite, then by all means.” * **clack** *

Gavin sighed exasperatedly as he rubbed his thumb on his chin staring down intently at the chess pieces, “What I mean is if it would harm our reputation.” * **clack** * the screaming of their captive began again, one of their lackeys growling as they asked for information.

Nines chuckled as he answered Gavin’s move, “It most definitely would, you were so adamant of looking like a bad guy yet here you are trying to do good.”

Gavin looked at him, scrunching his nose. “It’s for a good cause and I can always send donations anonymously.” He looked over at their captive who was now convulsing on the ground and begging. “For fuck’s sake shut him up, if he isnt going to give me anything might as well kill him. Can’t think with all his sniveling.”

Nines snorted as their lackey dragged the man away for disposal. “You can always have Elijah be the benefactor if you’re so opposed to it.”

“Great idea.” He turned towards the door, “Hey Jake bring him back I think we scared him enough.” He smirked at Nines and put his piece down, “Check.”

Nines eyes widened and looked at the board before he smiled, “Well it seems I will be losing this one time out of 75. You’re improving.”

“75?! That’s how many we’ve already tortured?” Gavin ran a hand through his hair, “75 done a few more hundred to go.”

Nines raised a brow, “Though I’m one of the most advanced androids Cyberlife has made—“

“Ok shut up about that.” Gavin grumbled that made his partner snort.

“—I don’t see the point of playing chess while having Jake torture and interrogate your enemies.”

Gavin stood up and stretched just as Jake dragged the man back into the room and threw him by Gavin’s feet. He crouched down and grinned at the battered man, grabbing him by the jaw in one hand, “Here’s the thing about people like them, they have too much confidence and self entitlement in their bodies that giving them too much attention makes them think they can defy me.” He purred,his green eyes lighting with mischief, “Its always good to remind them I dont give a fuck until they give me what I want.”

Nines laughed as he stood up from his chair pushing up his sleeves to his elbows before pulling out his knife, it’s time to get to real work. “This is why I stay with you. Your mind games fascinate me, Gavin.”

Gavin hummed looking over his shoulder, “Is that really all?”

“Among other things.” Nines smirked, “So shall we begin the real game?”


	38. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU Regrets and Consequences

Gavin ran a hand through his hair hissing at the pain he felt on his arm. The son of a bitch was tougher than he thought, he leaned his head back his warm breath curling on his mouth, gathering up his courage before he looked to the side. Tina stared back at him, fear in her brown eyes as she pointed a gun at him.

“Gav…”

He gave her sad smile, “Hey, T.”

“You’re alive…” she said breathlessly putting her gun away quickly

_You should keep pointing that gun at me, it would make me feel better_ is what Gavin thought to say but he just hummed and bent down to pick up his coat beside the dead body of Tina’s adversary, throwing it over his shoulder. Their...her colleagues were dead because of him and his actions, he doesnt have the right to face her.

This…this isn’t how he wanted her to see him, he doesn’t even want her to see him, period. The friend she knew was no more, that Gavin Reed was dead. Just like his honor, his pride and his identity. All washed away by the river when he faked his death.

Stubborn as ever, Tina stood up her knees shaking walking over to him. Gavin took a few steps back grimacing at the tears in her eyes. Her deadliest weapon, “Gavin?”

He turned away from her abruptly, not wanting to see her face, or he’ll give. “I’m sorry T. I have to go, try not to wander around this area and tell Chris too.”

“W-What?”

“There’s a war happening under your noses and I don’t want either of you to get involved.” Gavin said and started to walk away, the pinpricks in his chest was crawling down his arm. This was just from the blow he blocked, its not because he wanted to hug Tina to him after all these years. He heard footsteps coming from behind him and he closed his eyes tight.

_Don’t T. Don’t come to me._

Before she could reach out to grab his elbow, Gavin was pulled against a firm chest and he looked up to see Nines’ steel blues searching his. The bastard was scanning him. Nines slowly raised his head, freezing Tina where she was as his eyes glowed red. 

“Don’t tin can, she’s good. She’s…was my friend.”

Tina stopped in her tracks her eyes wide. “What are you talking about? Gavin! We’re still friends.”

Gavin sighed and looked over his shoulder with Nines now placing himself perfectly to block Tina’s view of him, “We aren’t, Officer Chen. I’m on the other side of the law.”

“No you’re not! You’re lying…you…”

Gavin snorted, “You’re smarter than that. I know that you know who I am now. You’re gonna take your detective exam soon. I just know you’ll pass it.” He shook his head, clearing his throat as he felt it becoming hoarse from emotion. “I’m sorry, this is what I am now…” he smirked, “Hope I don’t see you after this or our guns would find its uses.”

They stepped into the car that came skidding to a halt in front of them. As soon as the car left, Gavin buried his face in his hands, “Fuck.” Of all the people that would see him, of all the people in the force that they would have sent. It’s her. He’s thankful Chris wasn’t here either or he’s going to have a hard time.

“Do you regret it?” Nines asked cautiously, they both know that the DPD was a touchy subject. He was fortunate that Nines could take a hint better than most of their men.

Gavin sighed, and turned his head towards his bodyguard, “There’s a lot of things I regret tin can, be specific.”

NInes gave him a look that Gavin laughed at before giving him that shit eating grin, “No…but if in another world…if I wasn’t terminated, and you came along, maybe things would be different.”

Nines hummed, “I wonder how insufferable that Gavin would be.”

“Oh horrible! You’d want to kill me every chance you get, I would be a real piece of work.”

“You already are, Gavin.”

Gavin laid back on the seat putting his arm to cover his eyes, “But whoever that Gavin Reed could be is dead, he doesn’t exist anymore.”

Nines hummed, “A rebirth then, it may not be as good as before or bad as before, but you were given a choice, you have control of your life and it’s up to you to decide what you’d like to do with it.” Nines looked out the window over the passing landscape, “Not all of us had a chance to choose their path.”

Gavin sighed, “You’re right, sorry.”

Nines raised a brow at him, “Why are you apologizing?”

“Are you talking about how I forced you to be my bodyguard with your quote or some shit.” Gavin said not looking at him, though Nines could tell the increase in his heart rate. 

“You didn’t force me to do anything. You asked, I made a choice. Why are you-.”

“Sentimentality.”

Nines huffed, “Now I see why you don’t want it.”

“Mmmmm...it’s a weakness.”

NInes moved a little closer taking Gavin’s hand in his, “A weakness I’m willing to cover for you as always.”

Gavin snarled trying to pry his hands away from the android, who only held it down on his lap. A reaction. Nines was going for. “As always? Fuck you.”

“Later.” Nines smirked making the man protest even more


	39. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU: Feint

Nines kicked the man throwing him to the side, he looked over at Gavin as he was held captive. His preconstruction program flipping through different scenarios.

“Stop right there, or I’ll blow your boss’ brains out.”

Nines stared at him before shrugging his shoulders, having decided on the next course of action. “Go ahead. I don’t need him. I just want to go.” He said dropping his knife to the ground and dusting his hands.

Gavin’s eyes flashed, snarling at him, “You fucking bastard, youre turning against me now?!”

The man holding Gavin laughed maniacally, “Even your fucking bodyguard turns on you. He seems to be afraid me, eh?”

Nines smirked as he fixed his sleeves to push up to his elbows nonchalantly, “Not really, I’m very much afraid of what Gavin will do to you though.”

“Wha—“ the man exclaimed before he found himself discombobulated as a hard head hit his nose, the gun slipping from his hand then thrown on his back on the ground, then the same gun shoved in his mouth in one fluid motion.

“Okay fucker, now I’m fucking angry.” Gavin growled, he whirled at his partner, glaring at him, “That’s the hardest I had to think in a second.” Nines chuckled as he retrieved his knife from the ground and was sauntering over to them. Gavin pushed his knees on the man’s groin, his scream muffled by the nozzle. “We need a safe word, not a fucking cue like dropping your fucking knife.”

Nines chuckled, “It was entertaining to see fear flash in your eyes for a second before you got it.”

“I dont have a preconstruction program in my brain, dipshit! Be glad I knew how to maneuver that!”

“Immeasurably elated,” Nines smirked down at the man, “Now what should we do with him?”

“After betraying me like that?” Gavin grinned maliciously, storm green eyes darkening, “I have a few things in mind..”

**Summary** : Gavin had fun beating the shit out of the man as Nines watched on the side, preparing Gavin’s drink, freshly brewed coffee usually does wonders. “So you think I’ll let you go just like that? No,” Gavin growled menacingly, “Beg and I might spare your pathetic little—“

“Ahhh, he’s at it again.” Jake said walking into the room, as the begging started. “Clean up is done.”

“Thank you.” Nines looked over at Gavin as the man continued to scream, “It’s always so entertaining to rile him up like that.” Nines says as he smiled fondly at the raging mob boss.

“You two are sick, twisted sons of bitches you know that? You were made for each other.”

Nines chuckled putting the drink on the table only for him to pluck it back up again as Gavin threw the man on the table. “We work best together, yes.”

“Jake, nice timing. If you wouldn’t mind,” Gavin greeted wiping the blood from his cheek and gesturing towards the bloody mess that used to be a man.

Jake rolled his eyes throwing his hands in the air, as he picked up the man for disposal.


	40. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU: You hurt what's mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic description of violence

Gavin’s eyes widened as he leaned against wall holding on to his broken arm, his vision may be hazy but he knows what and who he was seeing. The door had been kicked down and Nines was there lowering his leg.

It just took a few seconds for the android to know what had happened. His steel blue eyes looked him up and down, scanning. Their adversary didn’t even get a chance to speak before Nines was on him at an inhuman speed.

Nines was holding their rival boss by his throat, his LED spinning a constant red, lifting him up in the air with one hand and a snarl on his lips. His normally steel blue eyes were sharper than ever before with that red tint to them that he had only caught glimpses of. But now...his partner is unhinged.

 **“You hurt him.”** Nines growled squeezing the man’s windpipe, **“You hurt what’s mine.”**

Without any effort at all, he threw the man against the wall, his body slamming and sliding down towards the arm chair beneath the man with a groan.

At that moment, Jake and the rest of his men came in rushing towards Gavin who put up a hand, “I’m fine.” While the rest proceeded to tie up the rival mob boss to the chair, already knowing how their boss and his personal bodyguard think and work.

“He is not fine, Jake. Take Gavin away to be mended, I’ll take care of this motherfucker.” Nines instructed as he pulled down his gloves, flexing his fingers while standing in front of his victim. The rival mob boss flinched. The android’s back was turned, so Gavin couldn’t see the kind of face he was giving the man. From the smell that was wafting over to Gavin, it looks like it wasn’t the usual.

Nines rarely shows this side of him. Throughout their ‘partnership’ he was never not composed but it seems his buttons have finally been pushed. Gavin not being in a pristine state and the look of worry that was immediately replaced by anger made those warm, butterfly wings flapping in his stomach feeling that he usually feels when he’s on a murderous high start stirring in his chest. He only recently felt it associated with Nines because of the sappy caring gestures that his partner has been showering him with as of late. He was doomed, he has weakness now. Great.

There was silence, no one was moving. Nines slowly looked back at them, “Did you not hear me?”

Gavin limped forward, chuckling at the fact that Nines swore, he rarely says bad words. Oh, his influence had corrupted him too much. Double great, there’s no going back now, eh. “They heard you, but they follow me not you Nines.” The mob boss looked over at Jake, “Get our damn medic in here. I’ll stay.” 

Jake nodded and walked out, while Gavin headed over to the overturned table to pick up the bottle of whiskey as well as a broken glass that can accommodate liquid, then poured himself a drink. He wasn’t an uncouth lout; the drink deserved more respect than just being chugged down like beer. “We never really torture or interrogate separately. I don’t want to start now.”

Nines sighed, looking over his shoulder, “Gavin--”

Gavin’s eyes flashed, glaring at him “Nines, that’s an order. It doesn’t make a fucking difference. I want to know **everything** from the horse’s mouth--” he took a sip and grinned unkindly at the rival mob boss. “-- **everything** he knows, understand?”

The android looked back at him and he smiled sweetly, knowing the meaning of **that** grin Gavin was giving. Nines faced his victim again, a maniacal grin on his face. his pupils blown, as he stared the man down. He perused his database of all the potential ways to make him talk, maybe hurt him….a lot. One good turn, deserves another. Nines pulled out his butterfly knife, playing with in front of his victim, their eyes following each movement. _Good._ “A fractured skull, a broken rib or 4, a punctured lung, broken arms and legs. What would you like, Gavin?”

Gavin swirled the drink, smirking. Yep, Nines was livid. “Why not all, it would be entertaining.”

Nines chuckled darkly, with a flourish he proceeded to bring down his knife to stab it hard onto the man’s right hand, keeping it in place. The man yowled in pain, only to be muffled by Nines’ hand. “Shh, it’s too early to scream. Let’s start with your fingers hm?” he said gleefully, holding on to the man’s forefinger.


	41. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy AU/Mob AU/Human AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this conversation with gavinisqueertbh and thought of these with them! A mob boss!Gavin and Human!Nines

Nines dealt the killing blow, slicing the man’s throat while muffling his victim’s mouth with the other hand. He waited for the man to finish struggling before he stood up to look at the carnage. He cracked his neck then looked down at the sorry state of his suit. “This was supposed to be for dinner, what an inconvenient moment for us to be murderous.” He said and looked over at his charge who was already sipping on his glass of whiskey, while covered in blood splatter. “Gavin, we still have a suit available for me to wear, right. We have an appointment.”

Gavin looked up, brows raised, “Hmmm? Do we?”

Nines sighed and pulled at his bloody gloves, throwing them on top of the pile of the new mountain of bodies from their ‘potential’ clients, “You were to meet the rest of my family. They’ve been curious of my late nights at work and I said that it’s because--” he cleared his throat as a blush started to bloom on his cheeks that Gavin smiled fondly at, “--I’m in a relationship with you.” Nines continued bashfully even as he kicked one of the bodies over to the pile so Jake can clean up when they left.

“Oh that,” Gavin stood up, taking off his jacket and tie. “Are you sure? I’ve seen her around those charity parties Eli dragged me to, she’s the capital B in Bitch.”

Nines snorted, not arguing about that little tidbit, “We better get ready. Mother doesn’t like people who run late” he said while fiddling with the buttons of his vest “and please for the love of all that is good and holy, be on your best behavior.”

Gavin grinned, sauntering over to him, “I’m always on my best behavior.” he pulled Nines by his collar to give him a searing kiss, growling. The color of blood on his boyfriend always made Gavin hungry. When he pulled away, he looked up at Nines to see him dazed, a flash of lust in his eyes. They always have this moment, a post murder/torture session kiss and that usually ends up in the shower together.

But Nines blinked it away and shook his head, frowning at him, “We both know you rarely do.”

“I can be if I want to.” Gavin huffed as he followed Nines to the hidden walk-in closet where their clothes were hung, always available and ready in case of situations like these.

Nines rolled his eyes as he chose a white long sleeve, black vest and pants, similar to his ruined suit, “If you want to? I highly encourage that you always should be, otherwise we’ll lose more people and clients, just like right now.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.” Gavin chuckled, choosing his own attire. “Besides, they asked for it. I even needed to stop you from attacking them, remember?”

Nines stopped and looked over at his partner, that glint of anger that Gavin saw earlier still very much alive. “They insulted you.” He growled. “They don’t know who they were dealing with, they needed to learn respect specially for a leader of a freaking mob that controls the whole of Detroit.”

“They’re dead, so we’re even.” Gavin snorted and leaned up to kiss him again, “You go on ahead of me. Curve stage mom’s attention. I need to do a few things so I can make an impression.”

“But…”

“I promise, I’ll be on time.”

He wasn’t.

Gavin arrived at the Stern residence 20 minutes after the expected time. As he ran towards the entrance Gavin couldn’t help but whistle at the mansion his partner called a house. It was the kind of abode that a powerful, influential family would definitely have. When Gavin arrived at the door, panting and hastily fixing himself Nines opened the door, who seems to be more stiff than usual, and not in a sexual way. Gavin’s hackles were immediately up seeing Nines agitated.

“Stage mom?”

“Stage mom.”

“What did she say?”

“Nothing new, just…”

Gavin pulled Nines by his hand as he started to turn away and said in a low murmur, “Should I send someone to kill her?”

Nines snorted, “Please, if I wanted her dead, I would have done it years ago.”

Gavin huffed, “Shame. I wanted to have a chance to end her.”

Nines chuckled and kissed Gavin on the forehead, “It’s the thought that counts.” Nines led the way while Gavin looked around, automatically taking note of possible escape routes, an occupational hazard. The house was so big they had to walk a few meters to actually get to damn dining room, he noted that Nines shoulders were hunched.

“Relax, ‘babe’, I think I know what to expect inside.” Gavin teased, lengthening his stride to walk beside him.

“You don’t” Nines said exasperatedly, “You’re late, what the hell were you doing?”

Gavin smirked, “Loose ends.”

Nines rolled his eyes and opened the door where the rest of Nines brothers were waiting. The air was so tense Nines could actually cut through it with a knife on a good day. He looked at each member of the Stern family.

Markus, a face Gavin was slightly familiar with. He was a young up and coming politician aiming for a chance to get a senatorial seat. He was very influential in the government, has the public’s vote as he openly supports and advocates stuff that Gavin doesn’t care much about. Though it was rare for the golden boy to be back in Detroit, here he was casually seating by his mother’s side. Guess that’s the power of Amanda Stern, for you.

The other two he was _very_ familiar with, after all he was a mob boss that have been eluding them for quite some time with Nines.

Connor and Conrad (Sixty) A police lieutenant and a SWAT Captain, respectively. He’s seen them at work, sometimes together but mostly on their own. 

Then of the course, Amanda Stern herself in her blue and white dress, geometric designs adorning its left side, with her shawl draped over one shoulder, sitting at the head of the table. “Richard, how good it is for your boyfriend to finally arrive.”

Nines put a hand on the small of Gavin’s back pushing him slightly forward, “Mother, this is my boyfriend Gavin Reed.”

Amanda looked him up and down, the corner of her mouth upturned slightly to signify a smile, but its more like a sneer. _Yep, she doesn’t like him. Way to make an impression._ She looked at his face, eyeing the scar across his nose. Before she could ask about it, the middle child Sixty leaned forward on the table.

“What’s that red on the corner of your mouth.” Sixty said, a suspicious glint in his eyes

Nines glared at his brother then turned to Gavin. His eyes widened. Blood, it was blood. He thought back to earlier today and remembered that they kissed before he could completely clean himself up. Did Gavin just wiped himself clean and change his clothes?! Nines tried to discreetly smell him to make sure he doesn’t smell like murder and blood.

Gavin touched his thumb to it and saw red and chuckled putting it in his mouth before licking the rest of it with his tongue, “Sorry, ketchup. I almost forgot that we were to have dinner and had a burger before going here.”

Nines mustered with all his might not to slap a hand to his face to gauge his mother’s reaction. Amanda’s disapproving frown was very notable, though surprising she hasn’t opened her mouth to lay it on Gavin. Kudos to her and her tight gripped hold on her patience in front of a guest. “Well,” gesturing towards an available seat, “shall we.”

Introductions were made, curt and nonchalant making Gavin doubt that this was a family at all. Dinner…was a silent affair. This is the quietest dinner Gavin has ever been to. No one was talking at all and it was going to drive him insane.

“Reed.”

Gavin looked over at Amanda, who put down her utensils, “Yes, ma’am.”

“I haven’t heard much about you from my artistic son. He doesn’t visit often and I haven’t heard much of his works being popular with the public. I worried if he was getting by well.” She asked sweetly, but her face was stoic, now he knew where his partner got it. “What is your occupation and how did you meet my interior designer of a son?”

Gavin blinked at her barbs, “Is there a problem if he is an interior designer? I think it’s very reputable.” He said, an edge to his voice that they all heard. The brothers stopped at that and looked between the two of them, that tension in the air becoming thicker.

Amanda frowned at him, noting the way he spoke, “Though I had given him ample attention to be able to match his brothers, he seems to be attracted to artistic endeavors. I would have thought that he would go for the CIA or FBI to complete our set of talented sons. Are you an artist as well?”

Gavin chuckled, and Nines dreaded what he was about to say next. Nines knew that laugh, it’s usually the sign that they would be killing or torturing someone soon. “Not an artist per say but I support _artistic_ people like your son. I actually dabble in a lot of invigorating activites.”

Nines nonchalant as he may look, is lowkey panicking, stomping Gavin’s feet with his own. _please don’t say murder please don’t say murder,_ he chanted in his head.

Gavin was undeterred and kept eye contact with her, “I own a conglomerate that works closely with Cyberlife, they’re one of my clients. From international relations, to public service, law enforcement and occasionally charities.” He said conversationally, like he wasn’t dealing with a multi-billion-dollar company dedicated to improve people’s way of life.

“I met your son in a fund raiser last spring,” he smiled at Nines before returning his attention to her. “Your son Markus was there too I believe.”

Markus stiffened, possibly remembering that disastrous event when Gavin’s men busted through uninvited with Nines leading the charge to try and retrieve him from the secret criminal dealings he had with some of the eldest Stern son’s guests.

Ignoring the tension, Gavin continued, “We were trying to get to safety after that attack and we found each other while running for our lives. We were waiting for the law enforcement to retrieve us,” looking over at Connor and Sixty, who flinched.

The police force were thrown in disarray that day, scrambling to regain control of the situation as their diversion caused enough mayhem to preoccupy them, so the two of them could get away.

“We gotten to know each other, talked to alleviate the fear and talked about art. Your son’s passion and taste in his craft attracted me to him. When he showed me his work, I decided to hired him then and there to be exclusive interior designer. He has a great business sense as well.”

Amanda eyes widened, impressed. “Well...you never told that to me, Richard.

“I didn’t want to brag that’s all. I wanted to surprise Markus with a little surprise visit that day, but things happened.” He looked over at Gavin smiling fondly at him as he twined their feet under the table as thanks.

It was quiet once again, the turmoil that Gavin had brought with him palpable in the room but Gavin grinned mischievously, that Nines had to hold back his laughter. The mob boss then turned to Nines and smirked, “You know if it weren’t for your eyes, it would be hard to tell the three of you apart. You didn’t mention that you and your brothers were triplets. Who’s the eldest?”

Nines relieved for the change of subject, but completely satisfied of the resulting silence from his mother, continued eating, “Connor.”

“Youngest?”

“Me.”

“Despite your height?”

Nines put down his fork and knife on his plate, raising a brow at him, his steel blue eyes flickered over to the head of the table, where Amanda looked nonchalant, before he sighed “Despite my height.”

Connor snickered nervously, catching on “He always gets mistaken for the eldest.”

Gavin grinned at him, “Really? I thought he was older than me as well.”

Sixty forced out a smile, “Well, little big brother Nines is really something.”

Markus snorted, clearing his throat before taking a drink from his glass of wine, “Now now, stop with both of your teasing, we all know who wins your little sparring sessions.”

“Me, obviously,” Nines said impertinently, while looking smug at the two, “Your respective departments must be proud that your asses are being handed to you by an artist of all people.”

Gavin watched as the 4 siblings started to banter around the table glad to have provided a somewhat good, but a little chaotic atmosphere. He listened to some of the stories when they were kids, embarrassing ones, adorable ones that rendered his partner to a steaming pile of blushing putty.

When it was time to leave, Amanda approached Gavin and Nines who were whispering and chuckling at each other “It’s a pleasure to have met you, Gavin.” She said to him too sweetly, that it can choke an ant.

Gavin put a hand to shake, smirking at her, “Pleasure is all mine.”

Amanda took it, returning Gavin’s firm grip, “It would be good if we could talk more about business. We would be more than happy to have you join our charity auctions and the like.”

“Thank you very much Mrs. Stern.”

“Amanda is fine.”

“But I tend to be away most of the time, handling business. I hope you don’t mind that I may take your son with me most of the time and wouldn’t be able to come home as often.” Gavin looked up at Nines, his stormy green eyes flashing, “His art is very admirable that even my clients are…astounded by it.”

Amanda looked between the two of them, seeing the blush on her adopted son’s face. She gave a genuine smile this time, “I see, of course Richard can do as he pleases, just let me know if he’s any trouble.”

Gavin laughed, grinning like a cheshire cat at her. “He’s no trouble at all. He gives my workplace such an aesthetic that I find myself very much engaged and focused. He’s very talented with the color red, it’s very invigorating really.” Gavin grinned, that mischievous twinkle in his eye that usually comes about when he was saying things his conversation partner wasn’t aware of completely alight.

Amanda lifted her chin at that and nodded, “Have a pleasant trip back.” and turned away with stiff stride back to the house.

They stepped out with Gavin pulling out his pack of smokes, offering it to him as well. Nines for once didn’t decline and took one out, flicking open his lighter. Gavin leaned in close to light his together with his bodyguard. “So, do you think they like me?” taking a drag out of his cigarette and letting it curl against his mouth.

Nines snorted, “My mother likes your reputation.”

“Ha! Wait till she finds out.”

Nines took a deep satisfying drag before he replied, “She won’t.”

“No,” Gavin smirked, “she won’t.”


	42. Reed900 Thoughts: Selfies

As their relationship grew into more amiable waters, meaning they don’t hiss at each other like cats, Nines found a few things that seem to be in line with the generation Gavin Reed grew up in. At odd intervals either in a crime scene or a night out with their friends, he would take pictures and selfies.

Curious on the purpose of such acts, he found them idiotic at first, but sees the artistry and the joy it brings the humans being able to store memories of their times together. Though taking a selfie in a crime scene was something he immediately scolded, as Gavin still had some childish tendencies.

He asked Gavin to help him. Nines comes up with stoic faced ones that Gavin just snorts at and was forced to practice smiling with Gavin and Tina’s help.

“Happy thoughts Nines, enjoy the moment!” Gavin says as he looked at the picture gallery on Nines’ phone (bought for selfie purposes). “Here, let’s do it together, think of a happy moment in that huge memory bank you have that you call a brain.”

Gavin raises the phone at an angle and wrapped an arm around Nines’ shoulder, grinning up on the phone. Nines surprised by their proximity couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the two of them on the phone screen. As the picture was taken, Gavin scanned it and laughed while ruffling his hair. “Proud of you Nines! The training is paying off.”

As Gavin sends it to Tina and Connor, he didn’t notice Nines blushing beside him who couldn’t wipe the smile from his lips.

Time goes by, Nines heard Gavin and Tina arguing in the breakroom about some pictures.

“Just look at the way he looks at you Gavin! He likes you more than what you think!” Tina insisted as Gavin shook his head at her.

“Tina, were friends, work partners, it’s the training. Besides I don’t think Nines sees me that way…”

Nines immediately took out his phone to look at the pictures and he notices the way he looks at Gavin and is embarrassed as he looked abso-fucking-lutely smitten with his partner after looking at comparisons in the internet on what ‘smitten’ looks like.

Thus the Dense Tango Dumpster Fire begins between the two of them where the rest of the precinct who noticed Nines demeanor, are the audience to this dance. May God have mercy on their sanity.


	43. Reed900 Thoughts: Sleepy Time Junction

Watching Gavin Reed sleep was one of Nines favorite past times. The way he looked peaceful contradicting his usual energetic and crass nature was refreshing. Seeing his chest lift up and down, breathing as he was in deep sleep was reassuring. He snuggled into the comfy pillow Gavin had gotten for him and continue to stare at his sleeping face.

Nines reached out a hand, making sure not to wake him, and ghosted his fingers gently across his stubbled jaw. He froze as the sleeping man squirmed, but instead of waking up, Gavin burrowed his face in his pillow and rubbed his face in it. Nines chuckled and cupped the man’s face, his synthetic skin pulling back.

Moments like these he would treasure the most so he closed his eyes to save the image and the memory. When he opened his eyes, he saw green orbs blinking sleepily at him, “What’s wrong?” Gavin said groggily.

Nines shook his head, “Nothing, I just find you very handsome.”

Gavin scrunched his nose and wiggled closer against him, “Sleep…too early…”

Nines hummed it **was** 3 am. His human needs more sleep, so he wrapped his arms around his partner and put his forehead against Gavin’s. As he did the sleepy man cupped his cheek, his fingers lightly caressing it for awhile before it stops and he was back to sleep.

“Just like a cat hmmm.” Nines murmured and closed his eyes again to go into stasis, thinking of the teasing he will give Gavin morning after.


	44. Reed900 Thoughts: Nines falling in love with Gavin’s singing voice

Gavin would be singing as he played his guitar in his bedroom apartment, or maybe was forced to sing in a bar by Tina and Chris in one of their night outs or maybe singing along to music in the kitchen while Nines is just _‘??? uwu. He can sing? He has such a beautiful voice! I want to listen to more!’_ and he pesters Gavin to no end until he gives in.

Nines would always zoom towards Gavin always slamming his hand on the wall or table to catch Gavin’s attention and demands he sings a specific song he had looked up.

**Nines:** Please sing this song for me.

**Gavin:** What?! No, we have a case.

**Nines:** I will not be able to function properly without hearing your singing voice again. It’s for science.

**Gavin:** Science, my ass. No!

**Nines:** I will not stop pestering you detective, until you sing it.

Gavin who was embarrassed about it begrudgingly humors him and just blushes as Nines looked so happy. The songs he sings would be soft and just emotional, not in a sad way but he enjoys the look on Nines face, his eyes closed and relaxed and when those steel blue eyes look back at him, they were twinkling with admiration and awe.

**Nines, pulling out a piece of paper:** Thank you, detective. I have a whole list of songs I’m curious about as well that I would like to hear with your voice!

Gavin just panics, embarrassed by the unusual request and runs away with Nines coming after him, persistently.


	45. Reed900 Thoughts: The Greatest Show: Stripper/Mob Boss! Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual in nature. Strip Club. Please be advised

Connor had brought him to a strip club, a male strip club no less. It’s not that Nines had any preference if it were a man or a woman, but he doesn’t understand why this would be the place they would drink and have fun in. 

Not to mention they were front and center usually reserved for bachelorettes who wanted to have fun before getting tied down. But Connor seemed to know the owner of the club so here they were. 

The lights went out and the music starts with the beginnings of the opening song of The Greatest Showman, a poor choice of song but Connor seems to be grinning almost bouncing in anticipation. Nines rolled his eyes and looked on bored.

The beat of the bass pumped through Nines body. The extended introduction building up the tension and anticipation which was working quite well in riling up the rest of the audience. Nines had to admit it was an effective tactic, but the rest of the show would dictate if it could do the intro justice.

Just as Hugh Jackman started to sing, the spotlight focused at the center where a man was holding a cane, wearing a circus master’s hat and coat that didn’t cover much of his abs, mouthing the words of the song as his fingers caressed the rim of the top hat, imitating the motions as in the movie, playing with the cane and enticing the crowd with his controlled movements. The circus master effectively his cane to bring their attention to the spots in the stage where the spotlight focused on.

Each drop of a beat his cane thumped on the stage and behind him were men coming out one by one posing with their half naked oiled up bodies dressed up in colorful costumes like in the movie. The women started to squeal in delight as the song started to pick up and they started to striptease, grinding their hips to entice their audience.

The chorus played and the circus master threw his hat in the air. Nines’ eyes widened as he saw the handsome man grinning mischievously, a scar across his nose and the greenest eyes he’s ever seen. He was so lively dancing and presenting the rest of his colleagues. One by one they stripped down to their undergarments that didn’t leave anything to the imagination.

A muscular older gentleman smirked and winked over at their table, that made Connor chuckle, a rare thing. It would have been a sight but Nines’ eyes were glued on the circus master. 

Their eyes met, steel blue to green and the man headed over to him in a sultry strut and a gaze so intense that left Nines frozen in place. He was like a predator that found its prey...and Nines was anything but, yet here he was.

The man started to grind on Nines keeping eye contact, no touching, his skin just a hair breadth away from his lips that Nines throat dried up at the way those eyes looked at him, grinning and mouthing the lyrics of the bridge:

_It's secretly you ever want It's secretly you ever need And it's here right in front of you This is where you wanna be_

He lifted Nines chin with a finger leaning down close, with his voice he purred, “This is where you wanna be.” before he pulled away abruptly, like a thief in the night that Nines almost followed completely hypnotized by him. 

The song continued, the climax picking up and the men taking their pick of the women they did fanservice for who all laughed and giggled. The realization hit Nines that he couldn’t help but chuckle as he realized what this was all for. This whole performance was to show off their people, it wasn’t something to dance to really. 

_Let me show you what you’re in for. Let me entice you and pull you in.Take your pick and anticipate more from this point forward._

Whoever thought of such a theme knows what they were doing.

At the very end they posed, the circus master in the front, panting and grinning widely, happy with the applause and the squeals they got, not to mention the bundles of bills being thrown at them.

Their eyes met once again and they held it until the rest of the people left the stage. He was the last one to leave, he smirked devilishly that earned another bout of squealing then he turned slowly showing off his physique. Nines gulped, the man’s muscular back and shoulders looked like it could carry him if the man decided to pick Nines up from his seat.

The look the man gave Nines was a challenge or maybe an invitation? Nines wasn’t sure....but it seems there’s a reason to go with Connor more often for nights out.


	46. Reed900 Thoughts: Stripper/Mob Boss!Gavin x Human! Detective Nines: Private Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclosure: I don’t know how strip clubs work, this is just imagination. of course NSFW. *bonked and dragged away by horny police*

Gavin stepped out of the dark sauntering to the center of the stage dragging a foldable chair with him, half naked only wearing a mischievous smirk on his lips and his tight-fitting denim jeans. The women squealed at his entrance as he slowly straddled the chair in front of them. Legs open and inviting them to eye his junk.

Their hype man called their attention, “Alright, alright, settle down. I know you’d like him to start wooing you with his moves but let me make this more exciting.” He smirked and pulled out a bill, “Because I think tonight is as good a time as any for an auction don’t you think so?”

The answering affirmatives echoed within the place that Nines winced at the piercing sound of their squeals as he sat there front and center, looking directly at the man holding eye contact with him.

“As usual, the highest bidder would get this lovely man’s attention--” he started to gyrate his hips, “--all night long.” 

Gavin did a few hip thrusts that earned another round of screams.

“So, let’s start with this bill I’m holding, $50.”

Gavin laughed throwing his head back, that made Nines smile at the carefree way he did so, “You bastard is that all I’m worth to you?!” he yelled reaching up for the bill that the hype man was waving above him.

Nines eye twitched, he had come to terms with his apparent attraction for this stripper named Gavin. He denied, rationalized and analyzed himself and his temperament but there is one undeniable truth. Nines desired him, to what extent? He was not sure but he wants to find out. Gavin is priceless in his eyes. No amount of money would be enough to have him with him. 

“This is all I have, Gavvie.” He pouted earning a few laughs from their audience and a middle finger from Gavin, “So, who would like to outbid me.”

“1000!”

“Oooooh! Cute lady in the back, starting strong, are we?”

“They know my worth, you asshole!” Gavin hollered, breaking eye contact with Nines to give her a devilish smile that made her fan herself.

The bid continued, going higher and higher, men and women alike offering all they have to have a night with Gavin until it reached $3000 from a man in the back wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

A few murmurs and disappointed moans went around but despite the ever-increasing price, Nines just held his gaze all throughout, the only calm person in the room, biding his time, the hype man looked around waiting for anyone else “Is that all, well then—”

“5000!” Nines said with his commanding voice that it silenced the whole room.

Gavin’s grinned and stood up, taking the mic from his dumbstruck hypeman, “That’s it then ladies and gentlemen. We have a winner.” He purred and pushed the mike back to him before hopping down the stage, his jeans wiggling lower on his hips making the audience squeal.

Nines just sat there eyeing him his eyes trailing from the tuft of hair leading down before he slowly raised his eyes to meet that sharp and intense gaze. Steel blue to stormy green, “You ready for me?” Gavin said as he hooked his thumb on a belt loop.

Nines chuckled and put down the stack of bills on his table.

Gavin signaled for the hypeman to retrieve the bundle, counting it. All the while they stared each other down, a few murmurs of awe and excitement among the audience worming through their ears. The hype man slapped the bills on Gavin’s back to signal that everything was all accounted for.

“Come.” Gavin growled. A few ladies within their vicinity swooned at that.

Nines stood up, his eyes taking in to memory the sight of that muscular back leading him to the VIP room. 

The noise started again, when they arrived at the room, as soon as the door closed the silence was deafening. Nines looked around the room, it was bathed in red neon lights, comfy and luxurious definitely fit for accommodating guests that could afford such high prices. There was a bed at the far side of the room covered in velvety sheets and a couch beside it. It was spacious enough to accommodate a number of people it would seem. 

Gavin pulled him by the collar and maneuvered him, half throwing him to sit on the chair that was in the middle of the room. As Nines settled marveling at the strength of a man a head shorter than him. Gavin straddled him, half sitting on his lap, those pillowy chests close to his face. 

The stripper tilted Nines head up to him with a finger. Eyes dark and…dangerous “So…what would you like? Dancing or would you prefer getting down to business right now?” he purred.

Nines hands twitched on Gavin’s lap, he wanted to pull down these low riding jeans now, and knead the firm butt cheeks that had been hounding him day in and day out. But there’s something about delayed gratification that would make this all worthwhile. “Dance for me.”

Gavin smirked, biting on the side of his bottom lip, slowly releasing it, watching as those steel blue eyes that have been devouring him the whole night follow the action. “Getting your money’s worth, eh. I like that in a man. What’s your name?”

“Nines.”

_Not a real name, Good._ Gavin thought as he hummed, snaking his fingers on the man shoulder to push down his coat, until it reaches his elbows, “You can’t touch, unless I tell you to, just watch. Agreed?”

Nines’ Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped making Gavin’s smirk grow into a wide grin. “Yes…” he said breathlessly.

“Good boy.” Gavin pushed away and took the phone attached to the stereo in the room to play the music.

Teasing has always been Gavin’s strong suit and doing it every time he sees this specific man in the audience front row and center has been so invigorating as of late. Gavin liked getting people hot and bothered, even his business associates. Sex holds a certain power that fear doesn’t always give. He’ll show this man what he had brought down on himself. “Ready?” Gavin growled and snickered as Nines made himself comfortable by leaning back and opening his legs as a come on.

The beat of the song started and his feet thumped with the beat, he ran his fingers through his hair, keeping eye contact while showing off his muscular arms. He watched Nines’ eyes roam lustfully on his body. A normal reaction. But Gavin couldn’t help but dance harder, the man’s looks was just Gavin’s type, so he would definitely give his all for this service.

He timed the grinding, the rotating and the thrusts of his hips with the song, synchronizing it with the drumbeat. Adding a few moments of touching himself slowly and biting his lip, communicating to Nines that he was getting turned on as well.

He dolphin dived planting his hands on the ground in front of him, his head turned towards Nines, while his body followed through into a fluid motion, transitioning to what they call the baby maker, pushing his hips towards the ground and raising his ass up in the air, strongly implying what could possibly happen right after his performance. He spun into a kneeling position near his audience. Panting as they stared at each other,

“Can I touch you?” Gavin asked, offering his hand. Consent was a big thing for him and he encourages it to the rest of his men.

Nines smiled and pulled Gavin to him, making the stripper chuckle. He stood up and trailed his hand around Nines’ shoulder circling around him until they were facing each other again. Gavin straddled him again, grabbing on to his hands. He was not surprised of the calluses on the man’s bare hands. They were the kind that tells him that this is a man who frequently holds a gun. Which was fine, they all do in this trying times especially this area of Detroit.

Gavin guided those hands letting them touch his hips, his abs and his pecs where he let it stay there. Gavin laced his finger’s behind Nines neck and started grinding directly where he could feel a prominent bulge that made him bite his lip.

If they have sex, he just knew it would destroy him, the thought and excitement it brought him made him laugh.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Nines rasped

Gavin leaned forward pushing his body close against his ‘buyer’. He answered by moving and thrusting his hips against the bulge that twitched in response. “Yeah, you watch and react to me so intensely down there, it’s a fucking turn on.” Gavin ran his fingers through Nines hair, who moaned and closed his eyes. The sound making Gavin’s cock twitch in response. He pulled Nines hair back gently, leaning in closer and closer, that they could see each other in their partner’s eyes.

The music was still going on, but Gavin wasn’t in the mood to dance anymore. “You’re really handsome Mr. Customer, I might just want to keep you.”

Nines opened his mouth to let out a breath before grinning, “Would you?”

Gavin hummed, this was it, maybe they could do some funny stuff but business always takes more priority than the primal call of their body and loins. Depending on what this man called, Nines. says he’ll know exactly how they should discuss the proceedings. “It’ll cost you though.”

“Sounds shady, what are your terms for a night with you.”

Gavin blinked, that’s not any of the keywords he had established. For the past few days this man, had been coming back again and again. Potential clients do that, trying to get his attention, this one was so persistent so he arranged to do the auction to gauge his interest and to welcome him. But…was he wrong? “What?”

“Did I stutter? I don’t think I did.” Nines said angling his head to blow on the sweat that starting to cool against Gavin’s skin.

Gavin shivered, not sure if it was because of Nines’ lips so close to touching his skin or the fact that he almost exposed himself to a civilian who had no intention to buy drugs or haggle a deal with him. _Shit. This was a real client, not a business associate._

“Should I just say I want to have sex with you tonight?” Nines chuckled, his hand snaking up on Gavin’s side, “You started the word games.”

Gavin let out a huff and put his forehead against the man’s crown, shaking with laughter. “Yeah, guess I shouldn’t have.” He pulled away to look down at him, well he deserves a little bit of fun on his ‘day’ job. “How long would you like my services?”

Nines smirked, squeezing Gavin’s butt that made the mob boss squeak, “All night if you can take it.”

“So be it” Gavin whispered against his lips, cradling Nines face in his hands, those soft looking lips opening up ready to ravage him. He was looking forward to this. “I’m insatiable, so you better prepare yourself.”


	47. Reed900 NSFW Prompts: SILENT TREATMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from allegedlyandroid: 
> 
> Nines is giving Gavin the silent treatment so what's a Detective to do other than tease him until he breaks ;3
> 
> WARNING: NSFW, Office blowjobs

Gavin doesn't know what he had done to be accosted by this silent treatment, he tried not to dwell on it. Its been 3 days, **3 freaking days** and he’s going crazy. He had screamed at him and did whatever he needed to catch Nines’ attention, even privately begging for the android to speak to him. Just a sound so he could hear his voice and have a conversation, even if it was an insult, he’d welcome it. 

All of it amounted to nothing. 

This was what he was turned into eh? Well, there’s something to be done about that.

So here Gavin was, looking down at his partner, with just the two of them left in the precinct. Everybody else were either off duty or on patrol. Gavin sat on the desk and frowned down at Nines, lifting his chin to look up at him. “You still wont speak to me, Nines?”

Nines stared coldly at him, no twitches, no hints of him being heard, the usual. Like he turned back into a machine, except for that smug look in his eyes. He knows him well now. What would it take to break his stubbornness, he wonders as he smirked letting go. 

“Well then,” Gavin purred and slowly kneeled down in front of the android, watching as those steel blue eyes widened as he sat down on the ground, hiding himself underneath his desk before pulling Nines chair closer to him. “I know how you want to be always professional around the office,” Gavin sneered, lifting his head up as he pulled off his jacket and shirt, “so I will make you talk to me, one way,” Gavin licked his lips, and pulled down Nines zipper to start pawing for his quarry, “or another.”

Nines mouth hanged open at the sight before, it almost like he was about to speak but he kept his mouth shut. Gavin’s eyes twinkled with mischief. This was a good sign, two can play this game and he is very good at teasing. 

The detective palmed the bulge, chuckling low as he let his finger trace patterns on the cloth of Nines’ underwear, but it didn’t work like it usually did. So, he stuck his hand in the android’s pants pulling down the barrier to reveal the enormous burden in between his partners pants, something that Gavin almost had come to worship.

The cock almost hit him on the face from the way it eagerly twitched at his ministrations making him giggle. Gavin leaned forward letting his breath whisper against it, satisfied with the responsiveness. “I haven't done anything yet and here you are so fucking eager to get your dick sucked on, you perv.”

Nines pursed his lips stopping himself from responding that made Gavin’s smile grow into a grin. He kept his eyes locked onto the android as he let out his tongue licking from the base letting the tip of the wet muscle play under the cock’s head right where he knows Nines liked it. He continued with his ministrations hands pushing the androids leg out so he has more room. He sucked playfully at the crown, tasting the artificial precum that pearled at its tip. 

Nines gripped the arm rests of his chair, his leg twitching against Gavin’s naked side, “I’ve only just begun, Nines. You don't have to be too excited.” Gavin purred, and angled himself up as he played with his saliva in his mouth before slowly letting his drool pour down the erect member. Gavin lifted his head and smiled as he stroked the hardened cock in his hands putting enough pressure at each up and down motion, the way he knows Nines preferred. 

Anything to make him let out a sound. Gavin wanted to make him moan, scream and to come undone, “Does this feel good or do you want more? Just tell me and I’ll do it.”

Nines was blushing blue, his hips bucking towards his hand that Gavin had to push him down with his free hand. It seems the rush of how forbidden and unsuitable the place was for such acts was affecting him more. He leaned forward, his lips just a few centimeters away from touching the android’s ear. 

“Tell me what you want Nines.” Gavin whispered, the thrill of getting caught was starting to become intoxicating, “I’ll do anything and everything you want to do. All you need to do...” Gavin started to stroke faster and faster, panting in Nines ear, like how he would when they were doing it, “Nines...please” Gavin moaned, and started to suck on Nine’s earlobe, licking the outer shell and lightly sticking his tongue in, “Please NInes, pleasepleaseplease. Let me hear you moan. Call my name...”

Nines unconsciously followed suit as he started to pant, letting out those delicious sounds that Gavin loved so much “Ah...ah....” 

Gavin grinned, he finally got him but his fun wasn’t over so he continued to stroke him. His arm was feeling tired but he needs more. He pulled away slightly and cupped Nines blushing face, their eyes met. Steel blue eyes stared dazedly back at him. Gavin bit his lip at how expressive those eyes were, lust and want swirling in those serene pools. Those same eyes that had watched him at the precipice of his release or even during the times he had unraveled beneath him. 

This...this look that Nines was giving him, he wasn’t angry at him no. Nines had been playing with him. 

Nines put a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans that were getting louder and louder as they continued. Gavin held on his wrists, holding them away from suppressing them. “Come on, Nines. I love your voice, Say it.” 

Nines closed his eyes, reaching out towards Gavin’s wrist only for Gavin to elbow it away, “Say it, come on. Come on. Come on.”

The android shook his head, reaching out to grab on to Gavin’s hair. He leaned forward capturing the android’s mouth in his, their tongues wrapping around each other, fighting over dominance. Gavin closed his eyes and relished at the feeling but pulled away abruptly lest he gets swept away yet again. “You want to come right? You want to shoot your spunk in my mouth huh?” Gavin whispered against Nines lips before he leaned down and spat on the cock again, lubricating it some more, “Then tell me, order me to...Nines or...”

The android shook his head furiously returning the hand to his mouth. Gavin growled at the stubbornness. He stopped and let go pushing the android away, making him skid backwards, his cock swaying slightly as the android stared wide eyed at him. “G-Ga”

The detective put his shirt back on and smirked, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. “If you want to cum in my mouth, you have to do more than that, tin can.” and he turned heading towards the exit.

“Gavin! Wait.”

Hook. Line and Sinker, He looked over his shoulder at the android, seeing him tucking himself back in his pants, “Finally. Let’s go home dipshit and I’ll give you your reward.


	48. Reed900 NSFW Prompts: Hook, Line and Sinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. A prompt for allegedlyandroid they're here too. They have amazing works as well <3

Gavin doesn’t know what he had done to be accosted by this silent treatment, he tried not to dwell on it. Its been 3 days, **3 freaking days** and he’s going crazy. He had screamed at him and did whatever he needed to catch Nines’ attention, even privately begging for the android to speak to him. Just a sound so he could hear his voice and have a conversation, even if it was an insult, he’d welcome it. 

All of it amounted to nothing. 

This was what he was turned into eh? Well, there’s something to be done about that.

So here Gavin was, looking down at his partner, with just the two of them left in the precinct. Everybody else were either off duty or on patrol. Gavin sat on the desk and frowned down at Nines, lifting his chin to look up at him. “You still wont speak to me, Nines?”

Nines stared coldly at him, no twitches, no hints of him being heard, the usual. Like he turned back into a machine, except for that smug look in his eyes. He knows him well now. What would it take to break his stubbornness, he wonders as he smirked letting go. 

“Well then,” Gavin purred and slowly kneeled down in front of the android, watching as those steel blue eyes widened as he sat down on the ground, hiding himself underneath his desk before pulling Nines chair closer to him. “I know how you want to be always professional around the office,” Gavin sneered, lifting his head up as he pulled off his jacket and shirt, “so I will make you talk to me, one way,” Gavin licked his lips, and pulled down Nines zipper to start pawing for his quarry, “or another.”

Nines mouth hanged open at the sight before, it almost like he was about to speak but he kept his mouth shut. Gavin’s eyes twinkled with mischief. This was a good sign, two can play this game and he is very good at teasing. 

The detective palmed the bulge, chuckling low as he let his finger trace patterns on the cloth of Nines’ underwear, but it didn’t work like it usually did. So, he stuck his hand in the android’s pants pulling down the barrier to reveal the enormous burden in between his partners pants, something that Gavin almost had come to worship.

The cock almost hit him on the face from the way it eagerly twitched at his ministrations making him giggle. Gavin leaned forward letting his breath whisper against it, satisfied with the responsiveness. “I haven’t done anything yet and here you are so fucking eager to get your dick sucked on, you perv.”

Nines pursed his lips stopping himself from responding that made Gavin’s smile grow into a grin. He kept his eyes locked onto the android as he let out his tongue licking from the base letting the tip of the wet muscle play under the cock’s head right where he knows Nines liked it. He continued with his ministrations hands pushing the androids leg out so he has more room. He sucked playfully at the crown, tasting the artificial precum that pearled at its tip. 

Nines gripped the arm rests of his chair, his leg twitching against Gavin’s naked side, “I’ve only just begun, Nines. You don’t have to be too excited.” Gavin purred, and angled himself up as he played with his saliva in his mouth before slowly letting his drool pour down the erect member. Gavin lifted his head and smiled as he stroked the hardened cock in his hands putting enough pressure at each up and down motion, the way he knows Nines preferred. 

Anything to make him let out a sound. Gavin wanted to make him moan, scream and to come undone, “Does this feel good or do you want more? Just tell me and I’ll do it.”

Nines was blushing blue, his hips bucking towards his hand that Gavin had to push him down with his free hand. It seems the rush of how forbidden and unsuitable the place was for such acts was affecting him more. He leaned forward, his lips just a few centimeters away from touching the android’s ear. 

“Tell me what you want Nines.” Gavin whispered, the thrill of getting caught was starting to become intoxicating, “I’ll do anything and everything you want to do. All you need to do…” Gavin started to stroke faster and faster, panting in Nines ear, like how he would when they were doing it, “Nines…please” Gavin moaned, and started to suck on Nine’s earlobe, licking the outer shell and lightly sticking his tongue in, “Please NInes, pleasepleaseplease. Let me hear you moan. Call my name…”

Nines unconsciously followed suit as he started to pant, letting out those delicious sounds that Gavin loved so much “Ah…ah….” 

Gavin grinned, he finally got him but his fun wasn’t over so he continued to stroke him. His arm was feeling tired but he needs more. He pulled away slightly and cupped Nines blushing face, their eyes met. Steel blue eyes stared dazedly back at him. Gavin bit his lip at how expressive those eyes were, lust and want swirling in those serene pools. Those same eyes that had watched him at the precipice of his release or even during the times he had unraveled beneath him. 

This…this look that Nines was giving him, he wasn’t angry at him no. Nines had been playing with him. 

Nines put a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans that were getting louder and louder as they continued. Gavin held on his wrists, holding them away from suppressing them. “Come on, Nines. I love your voice, Say it.” 

Nines closed his eyes, reaching out towards Gavin’s wrist only for Gavin to elbow it away, “Say it, come on. Come on. Come on.”

The android shook his head, reaching out to grab on to Gavin’s hair. He leaned forward capturing the android’s mouth in his, their tongues wrapping around each other, fighting over dominance. Gavin closed his eyes and relished at the feeling but pulled away abruptly lest he gets swept away yet again. “You want to come right? You want to shoot your spunk in my mouth huh?” Gavin whispered against Nines lips before he leaned down and spat on the cock again, lubricating it some more, “Then tell me, order me to…Nines or…”

The android shook his head furiously returning the hand to his mouth. Gavin growled at the stubbornness. He stopped and let go pushing the android away, making him skid backwards, his cock swaying slightly as the android stared wide eyed at him. “G-Ga”

The detective put his shirt back on and smirked, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. “If you want to cum in my mouth, you have to do more than that, tin can.” and he turned heading towards the exit.

“Gavin! Wait.”

Hook. Line and Sinker, He looked over his shoulder at the android, seeing him tucking himself back in his pants, “Finally. Let’s go home dipshit and I’ll give you your reward.


	49. Reed900 NSFW Thoughts:CHRISTMAS GIFT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by marndraws’ art from tumblr. They are amazing! Here's the link. I...dont know how to hyperlink sorry:  
> https://marndraws.tumblr.com/post/638487892296122369/happy-christmas-everyone-quick-doodle-for check them out.

Nines frowned at the huge box in front of him, he had been looking forward to coming home tonight and from this point forward, it was supposed to be a day off for him and Gavin. 

His detective had filed a leave for himself for today’s shift, information that he usually shared with him but was surprised when he was told by Gavin sleepily earlier today that he wasn’t going to come in today. 

Nines was left to go to the precinct on his own. He didn’t find it suspicious, understanding that humans require rest to stop any chances of burning out with too much work. 

But…this was disconcerting as Gavin was nowhere to be found. His usual instinct was to try to reach Gavin’s phone but he received a text before he came home that Gavin will buy a few things before coming home.

He tilted his head in suspicion as he found a note written in Gavin’s scrawled script stuck to the ribbon.

_Pull and open it up for me while I’m gone will you, tin can? I’ll be with you in a sec._

Nines sighed, “I don’t know what this is supposed to be but I hope he comes home soon or I’ll–” Nines stopped as he pulled the ribbon unraveling the knot, the box’s walls fell to the ground, and he felt his world stop. =

Scars. Mapped out like constellations in the sky. Each one telling the story of a case gone bad or his life being saved. Some people found scars as a definition of what kind of person who bears them, usually dangerous and criminal. But Nines knew better as he kissed each and every one of them and it held no bearing as to what kind of man Gavin Reed is. He was honorable, admirable and hard working. The scars he bore from knife and bullet wounds earned through years of hard work, protecting those he held dear and those he serves softly shining in the dimness of the room lit by moonlight.

Gavin made it look so alluring and…hot. And the way he looked back at him, his green eyes twinkling with mischief and lust, his back arcing in that sensual way that he knew that Nines went crazy for. 

The red ribbons delicately holding him still, accentuating the curves and planes of muscles of his body. It trailed to his front tightly hugging his nether that Nines bit his lip as he raised his eyes watching where the red line led. It framed Gavin’s puffed out chest, rising and falling in excitement as Nines continued to take him in.

Red usually means something bad or horrible for an android, but Gavin will be changing his mind tonight. Nines felt his processors overheat that he let out a breath as Gavin smirked handsomely and teasingly back at him. 

NInes placed a hand at the center of Gavin’s back which made the man chuckle and gooseflesh start to show. He rubbed the cloth between his fingers, analyzing the velvety smooth texture, he just needed to tug at the tails of the knot and he could…

“Speechless?” Gavin purred as he moved his knees to maneuver himself to face him. Nines pursed his lips as he looked down, “Are you ready for your present, tin can? Hope you enjoy me, tonight.” 

Nines smirked as he reached out, letting his fingers trace Gavins lips, his detective sighing and opening his mouth, keeping his green eyes on him as he twirled his tongue to coax the fingers inside his mouth, his saliva wet, the warmth of it immediately cooling in the air as he pulled the finger out.

Gavin smirked as he leaned closer rubbing his face against Nines crotch, looking up at him expectantly and mischievously, “You can have me however way you want. Tied or Untied, however you wish, I prepped up for tonight.”

_Oh….that’s why…._

Gavin looked up, using the bottom of his lip to feel for the zipper of Nines pants. He grinned as he felt it and bit on the metal, lowering himself to tug it down, “Are you going to make me do all the work of getting your cock out of your pants? Because if I am, I’m willing to work for it, but it’s gonna take me some–”

Gavin mouth was muffled as Nines leaned down and capturing his lips, tongues twisted around each other, tasting each other. Nines reveled in the odd taste of strawberry and mint while Gavin’s eyes rolled at the back of his head at the intoxicating tastelessness that he now associated with his partner. It was ecstasy.

Who knew that a shift of not seeing each other would make a kiss taste even sweeter than before.

Nines kneeled in front of him as they deepened the kiss, and couldnt help his mind to wander, as a swirl of emotions filled his being. As soon as that box opened he felt like the luckiest person in the world. Gavin has always been a wonder. Beautiful. Immaculate. After months of arguing, tiptoeing and trying to figure out each other, he can finally say with full confidence that Gavin Reed was HIS. With Gavin surrendering himself like this to him, it brought an emotion he never thought he’d feel after deviating. Greed. He wants everything from Gavin. His mind, body, soul and heart. He wants Gavin to be obsessed with him and be with him. Through thick and thin. To keep him close and within arms length to have and hold, forever if he could.

Neither of them said the L-word. It was still too early, too risky, too…honest. It scared Nines all the more with his partner who had done his best to pull awayonly to fail because of Nines persistence.

It was so sappy that Nines refocused at the task at hand. He pulled away slightly and felt heat intensify as he saw the dazed look on Gavin’s face. His face reflected on those green eyes.

_Yes just like this. Gavin was HIS._

Nines let his finger slowly trail down from Gavin’s face, letting his touch whisper against his skin and avoiding the twitching cock responding to the feeling of the light touch. Nines reached down and was about to poke his finger into Gavin’s ass when he was met by a hard glass like obstruction.

Gavin flinched and leaned his forehead against Nines shoulder, letting out a small whimper. He tapped on it, each time making Gavin convulse and moan wantonly. Curious, he pushed down on it at the center, and started to rotate it. Gavin keened arching back, his chest puffing out even more that Nines couldnt help but suckle on Gavin’s nipple as he played and pushed the plug even more.

“Ah, Ah, Nines….please….I dont want to come…like this.” Gavin moaned, looking down to stare into intense steel blue eyes. Nines pulled away and smiled.

“Then tell me? How should I enjoy you if I cant do what I want?”

Gavin blushed and turned his face away.

Adorable. Nines thought as he chuckled. He lifted Gavin in his arms, and placed him on top of the coffee table in their living room. Gavin lay his head down on the table raising his butt in the air, his beautiful back with the red ribbon holding him still, was distracting but…he cant unravel his gift just yet. He hasn’t thoroughly satisfied himself yet with the image of a tied down detective.

“You have such an alluringly beautiful back, Gavin.” Nines whispered as he let his fingers trail from Gavin’s nape down to his spine, his eyes taking him in, following the finger leading to the butt plug…

Nines let out a breath, “Fuck”

He expected that it would just be a normal toy. But this…he didnt expect this. He can see…everything, Gavin’s pink hole was stretched open by a transparent butt plug so big that Gavin’s hole was spread wide enough for him to see his walls twitching around it. The sight was breath taking and…arousing. He had felt arousal multiple times already but…not like this. Not as mind blowing, mind numbing way that made him want to fuck the living daylights out of Gavin and make him not be able to walk the right way again.

“That’s the first time I heard you curse, I think I can get off from that.” Gavin chuckled, he looked back at him seeing the wide eyed awestruck stare Nines’ had on his face “Like my surprise, tin can?”

“Gavin.” Nines said breathlessly as he tugged on the plug. He had no words for it as he focused on what he was seeing. The plug was held in place, almost not budging making Nines’ already hard cock twitch in anticipation. The phantom feeling of having those tight walls squeeze and surround him, made him want to just get this over with, but there’s always something about delayed gratification that made the release even more potent and strong.

Nines tugged on it harder and he watched as Gavin’s ass devoured and pulled the plug back in, his walls twitching in response. Entertained, he did it again and again and again and again, until Gavin was deliciously moaning on the table, his voice echoing in the quiet living room. 

Gavin’s cock drooled rivulets of precum on the tabletop, his hips bucking as the plug milked him. Oh how tempting it was to leave Gavin like this for display, just like a Christmas decoration, a centerpiece to their apartment. But Nines was growing impatient by the millisecond as Gavin moaned louder and louder.

“Gavin, you’re making it hard for me to hold back.”

Gavin opened his eyes and looked back at Nines, his eyes glazed and aroused, his cock twitching under him. “I told you to enjoy me, right? Dont…dont hold back. I…ungh” he moaned as Nines continued to pull on the plug making a popping sound as it finally came out, Gavin’s hole twitching at the absence of it filling him, “I prepared for this the whole day, you can–”

Gavin was interrupted again as Nines pulled out his cock from its confines and thrust deep into him without a word, “Oh, fuck, oh shit…Nines!” He scolded

Nines smirked leaning down as his fingers gripped the man’s hips, “What? You said I shouldn’t hold back and to enjoy you.” he kissed Gavin’s cheek then proceeded to bite on his neck then on the nape, making Gavin who engulfed him with his warm wetness tighten around him. This was that feeling that he loved so much, no wonder people were obsessed with sex. He moaned holding the man closer against him, relishing in the feeling. 

“Ah! No…don’t bite there. It’s I cant…”

Nines couldn’t help the feeling of possessiveness from taking over, Gavin was HIS, mind, body and soul. He needs to…he needs to show the world just who Gavin belongs to. He sucked and bit the way Gavin taught him before pulling away smirking at the beginning of a hickey. He wants to do it more. Gavin’s whole back, arching with ecstasy, littered with his love bites. Yes that would be a sight that he’ll save and replay over and over.

Nines moved his hips, little thrusts, edging his detective as he continued to create love bites on his back, all the while Gavin’s baritone voice moaned caressing his auditory programs as he repeatedly chanted his name. “Nines…Nines…Nines…” squirming underneath him, getting close to completion only for Nines to stop his hips to let him continue guessing. If he was to reach his completion or be suspended so close to the precipice of his release

“Fuck Nines…please!” Gavin pushed himself against Nines spearing himself on him, that made Nines stop and slap Gavin’s left butt cheek. He smirked and grabbed hold of his wrists where the bow intersected, pulling the man to his clothed chest, “Dick me senseless…fuck me til I cant walk…fuck me please.”

Nines endeared by the begging licked the shell of Gavin’s ear, “As you wish, but don’t wake up our neighbors.” he growled seductively, inserting two fingers in Gavin’s mouth, “Try to hold your voice back if you can.”

It was a challenge and a warning, either way it added to the intensity of their lovemaking as Gavin’s walls quivered at huge intrusion in his most intimate parts. Nines was made to follow his orders, so fuck him he did with such force that Gavin keened and shook, his muffled moans wanton as he was plundered by Nines hard member.

Nines frowned concentrating on the feeling of Gavin’s wall’s clenching even tighter around his cock. The crafty tongue that twisted around his fingers making it hard to do so. Nines knew how proficient Gavin was with his mouth but if he doesn’t hold back, he’ll fill Gavin with spunk too soon without even relishing the ‘gift’ he was just given.

Grunts, moans and curses echoed in the room. The coffee table trying to maintain its integrity as the two of them rocked to and fro. Nines pushed down on his hold making the ribbon tighten around Gavin’s neck that he arched his back against him again as the cock pumped in and out of him, over and over, teasing the spot that would make him come undone.

Gavin’s cock, bumped against his stomach, hard and leaking, squirting his juices in front of them that Nines couldn’t help but grin. “You’ve been waiting for this the whole day, haven’t you?” Nines grunted against his partner’s ear, “You didn’t even try to relieve yourself of your fantasies?”

Gavin shook his head as he moaned,

Nines pulled his fingers from Gavin’s mouth and turned his head to the side to make the detective face him, “Am I meeting your expectations at least?”

Gavin whimpered, his face leaning closer, “Haa…Nines…more…”

NInes hissed, “You will be the death of me. I guess that’s a yes then.” Nines chuckled and he thrust harder and faster than before holding his detective harder against him, his large hand on Gavin’s neck.

“Yes yes yes yes yes! Ah! I’m…Nines…Cumming! Ahhhh”

Nines gripped his chin kissing Gavin to swallow his moan as the man spurted out his spunk, his cock untouched since the beginning. Nines continued to thrust, slowly this time as he coaxed Gavin’s climax along. 

Gavin went limp against him, panting and boneless. With his partner satisfied, Nines pulled on the ribbons to unravel his gift. Gavin almost fell forward only for the android to catch him by his chest. now with his arms free, he reached back to anchor himself, wiggling and moving on his own consciously tightening each time he moves down to swallow the whole cock into him.

“Your turn to come, Nines. Fill me up?” Gavin smirked, kissing his cheek, “I want to feel your hot semen in me….please.”

Nines felt like he would explode with just that, he responded by pushing Gavin down on the table, the evidence of Gavin’s release being smeared by the detective’s stomach, “I will not stop even if you beg, Gavin.” Nines growled looking down at him, his steel blue eyes flashing with heat as he pulled Gavin’s hips up, aligning his head on to his hole again

“Not dreaming of it…”

Nines started to pound into him with Gavin bracing himself on the coffee table holding on to the side so he doesn’t get pushed off it, eyes widening at the intensity. “Ah! Ah! NInes, you’re…you’re too…big!”

Nines was starting to overheat, his HUD displaying warnings of a temporary shut down, but he blinked them away. He wasn’t done until Gavin’s says so, if he needs to go all night, he’d be more than willing to. An image of Gavin lying there on the table covered in spunk, tired and spent, his hole red and oozing with spunk was a very…enticing goal, that he was most willing to action on.

The image spurred him on, Gavin’s moans that were getting even louder as his walls tightened signaling another climax pulled at him. “Come for me NInes…come for me…stain me, mark me, fill me!” Gavin panted looking back at him, his knuckles white as he held on to the edge of the furniture. 

With a few more pumps, one…two. three. NInes groaned his hips bucking instinctually as he was milked of each drop as Gavin’s hole sucked him in each time he pulled out, hungry for what he could give. His detective shook underneath him, coming for the second time, his semen dripping more on to the table top that it dripped from the edge to the carpeted floor.

NInes pulled out slowly to watch his partner’s hole twitch at the absence, “Push it out, Gavin…”

White creamy liquid similar to human semen started to ooze out of it, making Nines hiss, nipping on Gavin’s butt cheek, leaving a mark there as well. Nines picked up the butt plug as his finger tried to push back his spunk into Gavin. “Breathe…”

“Oh shit…oh fuck…”

NInes chuckled at his partner’s curse as he had guessed what he was planning. Having made sure that there was nothing left. He picked up the butt plug and inserted it back in his hole. It went in without any issue. Nines blinked to save the image of his spunk pooling inside of him, something to show on his palm to Gavin later. “We can use my cum as your lubricant once you clean me up.”

Gavin looked back, biting his lip as Nines moved to his head, caressing his cheek, while his other hand aligned his cock to Gavin’s mouth.

“I’m not yet done with my gift, Gavin.”

“I sure hope not, dipshit.” He smirked, “I hope you charged yourself enough because I’m not gonna stop even if you go on stasis.”

“Is that a challenge, detective?”

“It’s a promise.”


	50. Reed900 NSFW Prompts: What you do to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW for listeningboy from tumblr
> 
> This was for a kiss prompt: Power + in the shower, but because of its NSFW nature I titled it as such.
> 
> If you heard a woman screaming POWER IN THE SHOWER at the top of her lungs in the early morning. That's me and I'm probably your neighbor. Sorry

It was a grueling case, but it was at its climax. Nines had run ahead to subdue a group of dealers running away, while Gavin was pushing his limits as he tried to keep up, but to no avail. At a distance he saw his partner, kicking and punching them all into submission. Dodging bullets, maneuvering himself away from being damaged and completely overpowering them.

“That….that is fucking hot, goddamn it, Nines.” Gavin thought to himself even as he wheezed after them.

By the time Gavin arrived panting and leaning on his knees, Nines was wiping the blood from his cheek straightening his jacket as if he didn’t just bulldoze through a horde of drug dealers. Nines looked over his shoulder smirking at him, “Good job detective.”

“Sh-shut…up” Gavin panted, wiping the sweat from his chin, he straightened retrieving his cuffs from behind him and stepped on the hand of the sneaky one trying to retrieve his gun. “Try not to make this difficult as it already is, asshole.”

Nines just smiles, “Good catch, I didn’t see him move.”

“Oh fuck you, dipshit!” Gavin grumbled, “We both know you can see lots of things.”

The android’s steel blue eyes flashed mischievously, “I most certainly do.”

They returned home to their apartment as soon as everything was resolved. Gavin immediately headed to the shower to wash off the sweat, blood and grime that wiping down couldn’t really do. He leaned his forehead against the wall as he let the hot water massage the back of his neck, his fingers roaming his body to clean himself.

He couldn’t help his mind from wandering. Nines…he sighed, Nines’ show of power and strength always made him hot and bothered. Today was no an exception.

It was so effortless for him to take those people down, the raw intensity of his strength hidden underneath a vice grip of control. Those controlled movements looked like a dance of death as he kicked that one guy’s jaw with his leg. Then lifting a man by his throat with one hand in the air. In a twisted, libido induced way, it was satisfying for him to watch Nines work.

How would it feel like to have those large hands around his throat again, he wondered? They’ve been at each other’s throats in the beginning, but the threatening aura Nines exuded at their perp was different from his own experience. His was more about submission than a threat to his life. Those steel blue eyes watching him closely trying to scan him…how erotic would it be to have Nines watch him come undone beneath him.

Gavin shook his head and sighed again as he felt his loins stir. He reached down thinking about rubbing one out just so he could get it out of his system, when the door opened making Gavin flinch and hide his nether. He whipped his head around to the sight of Nines taking off his clothes.

“W-What.”

Nines raised a brow, “I think it would save water if we just bathe together detective and I need to wash my clothes. There’s blood on them.” He stepped into the shower, crowding Gavin and stepping into his personal space until Gavin’s back hit the wall. Nines trapped the detective with his arms on either side of his torso, he let out a breath staring right into those stormy green eyes, “How much longer will you do this to me, detective?”

“D-Do what?” Gavin stuttered, blinking, seemingly confused by his statement.

“Do you really not know?” Nines asked as he looked Gavin up and down. He can see the blush creeping up his neck towards his face. It was a very flattering sight, specially knowing that he was the one that was causing it. He wasn’t sure if it’s their proximity or the direction of his detective’s thoughts earlier, nevertheless, he liked it.

“This…holding back, giving me those looks and teasing me with the rise in your heart rate.” Nines whispered as he let a finger trail on Gavin’s side making the man flinch.

“What the fuck are you talking about.” Gavin said as he met his steel blue eyes head on. What an attempt to act oblivious.

Nines pushed his body against Gavin, his leg up against Gavin’s groin to keep him where he is. He took Gavin’s chin with his forefinger and thumb, lifting his face to his, “Am I wrong?” he leaned in closer, “I think I have an idea on what you want, Gavin,” he purred as he snaked his fingers to the man’s neck, making Gavin gasp. Nines raised a brow as he felt a hard thing twitch against his thigh. It seems there’s a part of Gavin that was very happy of this development.

“I saw the way you were looking at me after the fight earlier, your vitals don’t lie.” Nines said his lips just a few centimeters away from those very enticing lips that have been plaguing him since he deviated. Nines licked his lips as he held his gaze. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Gavin pursed his lips. He was caught. He thought he had been hiding it well but it was hard to lie to a walking MRI/lie detector. “What do you want me to say, tin can? Get off me, will you?”

Nines smirked and pushed his thigh higher, making Gavin moan and slap a hand to his mouth. “Do you not like this?” he teased as he started to pull away from Gavin only for the detective to pull him back against his body, his eyes half lidded and growing even more red. He looked right at Nines, pupils dilated. “Be honest with me, Gavin.” Nines growled, taking hold of his chin again.

“Yes…Yes…goddamn it, kiss me already!”

Nines smirked, that’s all he needed. “As you wish” He took Gavin’s lips greedily in his in a searing kiss and felt Gavin slump against him, as his legs turned to putty. The hot water and soap still on Gavin’s skin made them slick and slippery as their bodies slid against each other. Nines reached down to grab the back of Gavin’s legs to lift him up and push him harder against the wall.

Finally… he was glad he was deviant, he wanted to do this with Gavin for so long.

Unaware of Nines’ thoughts, Gavin indulged himself with the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck, his fingers digging on the synthetic skin. Their tongues dueled each other trying to fight for dominance, their hips slotting against each other moving unconsciously to a well-known rhythm.

Nines inhumane strength lifting him off his feet pushed against the wall, the hungry kiss leaving him weak in the knees and breathless, the hot water raining on them…. all of it, was making his head spin. Nines tasted curiously like mint and he wanted more of it. He groaned chasing after it, almost unable to breathe from the answering onslaught that is Nines’ kiss. He doesn’t even want to pull away from those soft lips of his lest he loses this feeling. Nothing else matters at this moment, not the their rocky relationship, not the uncertainty of what comes after, but only the physical need that it almost hurt not to have his fill of Nines. Because finally…. Fucking finally…

Nines pulled away from the kiss, his forehead against Gavin’s to let them both breathe lest Gavin passes out or he imminently shuts down from overheating. He closed his eyes as he held the man against him trying to blink away the software instabilities littering his view “How come you hold so much power over me.” He opened his eyes and looked at the panting man, “You make me want to come undone with just a kiss.”

He let out a small laugh, it seems he wasn’t the only one. He kissed him again, with Nines chasing his lips as he cupped the android’s face to kiss his forehead to his nose, his cheek and his neck trailing his lips against each mole that he was surprised marred his body. Beautiful dots that could rival the stars that fill the night sky…fuck he was getting sappy. “I’m glad I’m doing a good job of that. But does this mean…that you know…”

Nines deadpanned, with only the sound of the water hitting the floor and wall filling the silence. “Are you an idiot?” Nines huffed, as he turned off the water, “Don’t answer that. Should we bring this elsewhere? I need you comfortably pliant so I can feel you around me.”

Gavin felt something twitch under his butt as he said that, making him bite his lip, the insult ignored for now to address more pressing matters. “Wherever you want me, Nines.”


	51. REED900 THOUGHT PROMPTS:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the smaller prompts that would be too short for my tastes to do one chapter at a time. That's false advertisement? or whatchu ma call it. For your reading pleasure, it ranges from the angsty goodness to the slightly NSFW implications. Random Thoughts from Random Words that come to mind.
> 
> Warning: Proceed with caution as the word prompts don't always mean the literal thing.

**Reed900 Thought Prompts: Death**

Gavin opened his eyes sleepily, body sore and fluids oozing out of him, to the sight of Nines smiling at him, LED flickering between pink and blue. “Good?”

* * *

**Reed900 Thought Prompts: Flow**

Nines stared down at his decapitated arm, thirium pouring out of him in rivulets, staining the ground blue. Gavin was cursing and panicking, hands shaking as he tried to figure out how to stem the flow. “Why did you charge in like that.” Gavin rasped.

Nines couldn’t answer that he was protecting him.

Gavin pushed his forehead on Nines glaring at him, “Fucking…don’t do that ever again. I can’t lose you, not after all this.”

* * *

**Reed900 Thought Prompts: Kiss**

Nines leaned down, his lips against Gavin’s that were cold and still. “How can you just leave me like this.”

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompt: Remember**

Nines held on to Gavin’s hand trying not to squeeze too hard as his human regained consciousness. Those storm green eyes looked at him and he smiled, only to be wiped away when he saw fear reflected in Gavin’s eyes.

“Who the fuck are you?”

**ALTERNATIVELY,**

Gavin snickered and grinned, “I’m joking.”

Nines glared at him and glomped him, raining kisses on Gavin’s face.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Lies**

“I fucking hate you!” Gavin snarled as he turned away.

Nines looked at the detective’s retreating back, seeing the redness on his ears and the back of his neck, picking up his heart rate that beat furiously. Nines just smiled, chuckling to himself as he continued with his work.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Breathless**

Gavin stared into Nines eyes as the android smiled lovingly at him, craddling his face in his arms, just as he lay there on the ground bleeding out. The red mixing with the rain that Nines was trying to shelter him from. He has never seen anyone as beautiful as his partner at this moment. Nines always took his breath away.

“You’re going to be alright Gavin.”

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Truths**

Nines ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair as he looked down at him. Their bodies intertwined, his detective hugging him tightly, a hold he can’t…he won’t escape from. “I love you very much, Gavin.”

“I love you most.” Gavin smiled up at him sleepily, kissing his chin.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompt: Red**

“Stop!” Gavin giggled pushing Nines head away. Nines was above him, grinning, red lipstick smeared on his lips the same red that matched the lip marks littering Gavin’s face and neck.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompt: Addicted**

He is addicted. To those steel blue eyes that were as sharp and intense as they have ever been but would soften as soon as their eyes meet. 

He’s addicted. To the warmth he always feels when they’re together, in comfortable silence and just floating in their little bubble of safety

He’s addicted. To those lips that would offer a sweet kiss as easily as a snarky remark that unravels him to his core.

He’s addicted. To his body that could engulf him in his embrace, safe, solid and warm whenever the dark comes and he needs someone to hold.

He’s addicted. To this person. To this android. 

Gavin is addicted to Nines who he loves and loves him back despite all his flaws.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Immobile**

1\. He can’t move. He was pinned down. If he moves, it feels like the world itself would end.

Gavin returned from the bathroom to the sight of Nines’ LED flashing red, “Nines? What’s wrong.”

Nines slowly turned his head to face him. “Your cat is sleeping on my lap and if I wake her, it will disrupt her deep sleep. I don’t want that.”

2\. He can’t move yet again. Though he loves the situation with Gavin sleeping on his arm, their legs tangled between the sheets and his detective sleeping deeply and soundly with his arms around him. The cat is sitting on the side of his head, meowing and demanding food.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Love**

**Love** defined as an intense feeling of deep affection. A four letter word that didn’t mean a thing to him. A four letter word that had no such use for his missions. Yet…when he looked across his desk to his partner smiling at yet another picture of his cat. He associates the word to Gavin Reed

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Smile**

Nines loves Gavin Reed’s smile.

He loves how it looks on his ruggedly handsome face as they tease and insult each other. He loves it when it was directed at him, genuine and carefree. He loves when they communicate with it. But most of all…He loves the smile Gavin Reed has when they were bringing hell upon their enemies.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Shoulder**

Nines popped out from behind Gavin, wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on the detective’s shoulder, staring at their suspect. “I suggest you tell us what you know right now, or I won’t be able to stop my partner from doing what he’s thinking of doing to you.”

Gavin sighed, rubbing his temples “Is threatening our child really necessary.”

Their baby, Elysia, gurgled at her two fathers as she sat on the ground sucking on her chocolate covered fingers, the carpeted floor smeared and defiled by her ‘chocolate art’

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompt: Desire**

“Gavin this is the person I told you that’s looking for a new place, meet Richard Stern,” Tina said, wiggling her eyebrows at her friend.

Nines smiled at him, offering his hand. “Just call me, Nines.”

Gavin covered his mouth as he felt his fangs bare at the sight of his new roommate. “Sorry! I…Nice to meet you. Make yourself at home.” he rambled and rushed to his room locking the door behind him with a flourish of his hand as he jumped out of his room’s window.

He just fed last night! This is impossible, he couldn’t be hungry again. There’s something about Nines, that he found irresistibly…delicious. He hasn’t had this for hundreds of years…this… _desire_ to sink his teeth into a human’s neck directly.

How is he going to survive with his new roommate?

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Shut Down**

Nines HUD was filled with errors, warning him of the time before he shuts down, but he blinked it away wanting to see Gavin’s face grinning up at him. His storm green eyes glazed and twinkling. He loved it, all of it, all of him. His human wrapped his arms around him and whispered, “Inside me.”

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Shield**

Nines panted, wiping the blood running down his temple. His legs are stiff and his power is waning. It seems he has met his match. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, uttering a small prayer, “Gavin, I’m sorry.” He felt himself pushed away and he grunted falling on the ground. There was the sound of metal embedding into flesh but there was no pain.

When he looked up his eyes widened a scream stuck in his throat…Gavin stood there with a sword running through his stomach, his own sword thrust into their opponents eye, killing him instantly. Gavin slowly looked back at him, blood pouring from his mouth a grin on his face. “I made it in time. I’m glad I was able to shield you…your…majesty.” He gurgled and fell to his knees.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Scent**

Nines rolled his eyes as he picked up Gavin’s jacket that was laying on the ground. The man was like a snake shedding his covers all over the place…yet. He put the shirt against his nose and took a deep breath. He smiled, closing his eyes as his programs analyzed it. 

He smelled good, as he always does.

His scent was a mixture of male body spray, deodorant and soap all mixed up so alluringly to his male scent, a smoky chocolate like smell that he always found curious and intoxicating. As to how a human can produce such a delicious smell he doesn’t know but…

“Should I leave you and my jacket alone to have some privacy?” Gavin’s said, laughter in his voice. NInes opened his eyes and he realized that he had been hugging the jacket to him. “The real thing is right here you know.” he smirked jutting out his hips as he stood there half naked with only his boxers on.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: UwU**

Gavin had his earphones on as he was working on his terminal when a song came on. His finger stopped typing as he listened, his eyes flickered over across his desk where Nines was working as well.

_Oh but you don’t know how I feel, mm_

_Its like everyday I’m runnin’ uphill_

_Oh, why can’t I just spit it out and tell you right now_

Steel blue eyes looked back at him giving him a small smile.

_That you’re the one I want out loud?_

Gavin’s back straightened and his face start to heat up with a blush as the lyrics sang in his ear. He spun in his seat to run towards the break room without a word. Nines blinked as he watched Gavin run away leaving his phone. He tilted his head and honed in on the music playing.

_I guess I’ll stop here and not hint at all_

_That you’re the one I’ve fallen for_

_But if you ever think of me as anything more_

Nines smiled and standing up to follow his detective.

_I’ll be here at your call_

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Follow**

Nines observed his partner and his cat in ‘their’ apartment as Princess followed Gavin around from the living room to the bedroom to the bathroom and lastly to the kitchen where Gavin laughed raising the cat in his hands “You’re always so phcking adorable!” and letting her sit on his shoulders while he cooked.

In the precinct, Nines followed Gavin around from his desk, to the smoking area, even the bathroom. He was drinking his third cup of coffee in the breakroom when Nines came and put his head on his shoulder, that was the last straw. “Why the hell are you following me? It’s creeping me the phck out!”

Nines looked at him, tilting his head. “Do you not find this adorable?”

“Hell no!”

“I do” Tina snickered recording it with her phone.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Breathe**

Darkness. Water. A storm. He was sinking deeper and deeper into the watery depths of mother nature’s dark embrace. He tried to reach out towards the light hoping for something, anything to take his hand and pull him out so that he can breathe. Instead lips touched his, breathing air into him, giving him a last chance at life. Storm green eyes staring curiously at him. That was the last thing he remembered as he woke up at the shore, the morning sun beating down on him. Nines always come back to that shore hoping to meet that person again. He took a deep breath hoping yet again for his prayers to be answered.

“Hey human!”

Nines frowned and looked over to the side, his eyes widened as he saw the same storm green eyes yet again, this time glaring at him. The owner of those eyes, a man with a scar on his nose stood there on wobbly legs, buck naked, holding on to the boulder for purchase. 

“What sorcery have you spun on to me! I just breathed air into you and now I can’t go home. Take responsibility for this and undo your curse.”

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Head Pats**

At first Gavin was surprised as after a long day Nines put a hand on his head, patting it so gently, completely contradicting the way Nines handled him when he was unruly. He couldnt help but just blink as his partner pulled away to sit across him with no explanation.

Then he got annoyed by them after overhearing Nines explaining what they were for with Tina. A reward for a job well done. He always slaps it away, regretting it everytime when he sees the look of sadness in Nines eyes.

Then during those bad times, when it was tough. Nines hesitantly reached for him, patting his head and Gavin couldnt’t help but lean against it. Nines kept it there as Gavin leaned against his shoulder just for the heck of it. Because he needed something solid for once.

At times Nines would tease him with it. Having gotten used to the feeling, he automatically expects it only for Nines to stop midway. He unconsciously stood on his tiptoes to have the large gentle hand touch his head. It earned him a chuckle and he gave him a half-hearted punch in return.

It also brought bad memories, when he stared up at Nines, who had been smiling down at him as a hail of bullets rained down on them, his hand on Gavin’s head, flinching at each bullet hitting his back, “Everything’s going to be alright.” He said, strong and determined and Gavin believed it.

Now Gavin was holding that same hand, putting it on top of his head as Nines lay there on Elijah’s worktable, in stasis, waiting for his partner to wake up and say that everything’s alright again.

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts Prompts: Hoodie**

_*Meow* c_ ame a small call from somewhere making Nines look around, frowning. “Where was that coming from?”

Gavin looked up at him with a raised brow, “What?”

“I heard a cat.”

The detective tilted his head waiting for it but there was nothing. “I don’t hear anything.” he grumbled and continued to read through the paperwork for their new case.

*Meow*

“There it is again.”

Gavin sighed and stood up, picking up his empty mug of coffee “I think you need to get your ears checked.” 

Nines narrowed his eyes at the detective, following his figure towards the break room. Just then he saw a small tail start to wiggle against his cheek tickling the detective and making him chuckle. With his enhanced hearing he was able to catch what he said as he reached back to the hood of his jacket, “Shhhh, don’t let him hear you. I’ll give you treats if you stay quiet.’ He cooed, getting a treat from his pocket and reaching back again to give the now unmistakable cat ears perking up from the hood. Nines stayed quiet when the detective returned despite the very audible purr that has been persistently coming from his back.


	52. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob Au: Everybody Loves Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward the AUs I write aren't going to be 'chronological' as I write them as I go. Songs and words trigger the thoughts so yeah,,
> 
> This one happened before Nines came into the picture and became his personal bodyguard.

The beat of the music drowned the sound of murder happening within the walls of the club. Gavin Reed, former DPD Detective, combed back his hair realizing too late that he had blood in his hands. He dropped the bloody knife on the ground, his other hand loosening his necktie. 

After meeting their business associate now lying on the pool of his own blood, it was a relief to finally remove it. “Snakes in the grass all around, pissing me the hell off.” he murmured taking off his ripped coat behind him, shedding the rest of his clothes as he walked into the bathroom to wash off the blood.

Scars littered his back, from knife cuts, lashing and bullet holes, a testament of the things he had to go through to reach this point. He stared down at his feet as the water wash off the blood. Who knew that being bad was fun and more rewarding. With his personality, the police force was a little...out of character. 

He stepped out of the bathroom to the sight of his lackey, Jake dragging the body out of the room. “Better get dressed faster, Gavin, your guests are waiting.” Jake grunted, averting his eyes. “Put some goddamn clothes, I don’t need to see your junk.”

“My family jewels are beautiful, thank you very much.” Gavin chuckled as he walked into the hidden closet picking a new suit, tilting his head at what would be the perfect color. He chose red and black...he snickered. A real villain.

Though...it would be better if he could find someone capable to do the dirty work so he doesn't run out of clothes. Its a fucking chore to have the laundromat always remove the stain and not really economic to buy new clothes all the damn time. Killing was part of the job so he can’t avoid that.

Suited up, he stepped out of the room and headed out to the club proper where the people greeted him and grinned. Fake as they maybe, they know who the fuck he is. They have to show that they actually like him, spineless bastards. 

Nevertheless he loved it. A completely different world from the side of justice. Same looks of disdain and hatred about how he does things yes, but, this was more fun, more fulfilling, more SATISFYING. Why go through the process of putting the bad guys and the people who piss him off behind bars and have them escape because of money and lawyers, when he could just follow his instincts and do the ‘justice’ part himself.

Vigilante Mob Boss...it made him laugh. He turned towards the crowd watching him and raised a glass. “To a night of debauchery!”

There were cheers and claps as his guests drank the drink he had prepared. He grinned, now the fun begins...the drinks were collected. “A snake in the grass is dead but just like a hydra there’s always more.” A few of the guests start choking and vomiting blood “How unfortunate that you tried to work against me, you think you finally found the one that can bring me down. Jokes on you.” He grinned maniacally, “I run this fucking city, I know everything and I have people in every street corner and any other hell hole you think you can hide in. Don’t fucking bullshit me again.”

He took a sip as the guests stood frozen in fear. There were at least 10 people vomiting blood now. His inside man was right, they were the ones that gathered. He just tried to find out what they ate and drank the last few hours and used an agent that has a deadly reaction to what they ate. Easy. Who knew that forensic classes from the police academy would be useful. “So, anybody else want to step forward?”


	53. Reed900 Thoughts: Photographer!Nines and Guitarist!Gavin

Nines is a photography student with a project that has a theme: Passion. He was invited by Sixty to watch his band play and he took his camera with him. What’s more passionate than music? He was at the sidelines taking pics of the crowd, the place anything that catches his eye. Until finally It was time for Sixty’s band to play.

His eyes widened seeing their lead guitarist and the night ended with his film full of pictures of him.

The spotlight provided the perfect light to capture his passion for music. It captured the emotion Nines always wanted his subjects to show. Delight in what they were doing, that twinkle of joy in their eyes and of course that passion that seem to surround the man throughout the whole set. All of the pictures were of him and each one showed everything he was looking for.

Thus, he found his muse and asked him to be the subject for his project. Gavin didn’t have a good relationship with Sixty and the fact that Nines looked like him...didn’t bode well. Nevertheless Nines was persistent, coming to each gig etc. Gavin complained to Sixty about it, “Once Nines fixates on something or someone he won’t stop, if you want him to stop let him have some fun or just do what he’s asking.”

So, Gavin finally gave in, just so he could rid of him.

“Just do what you do when you’re practicing. I’ll take care of the rest.” Nines said on their first shoot. He would always schedule with Gavin. From the simplest things, tinkering with his guitar, eating, everything that one could think and do in one’s everyday life.

“So when are you going to complete your project.” Gavin said one day and Nines stopped at that. He already had everything he needs. It was already completed they dont need to meet anymore, but he couldnt find himself to stop taking pictures of Gavin. He...he loved everything this man does, everything he does reflects him as a person, good and bad. Nines lied and says he needs more.

Gavin found out he was lying thru a conversation between the brothers after a gig and went ballistic. Pushes Nines away. “You lied to me. You were taking pictures of me like some sick deprived fucker! Get the hell away from me, you stalker!” Nines gave him all the pictures he’d taken back to him and never contacted him again.

Gavin’s mind nagged at him and looked at all of them. He saw himself ‘painted’ in a different light. Everything he did...the way he took them showed his skills with the camera and how he felt about his subject. He felt like an idiot. He now understands how Nines sees him and looks at the notebook he was about to burn full of songs he made. He got his guitar and started playing a melody.

Nines got invited to one of Sixty’s gigs and he wasn’t given a choice to back out. Instead of Sixty, Gavin was on the vocals and they performed the song Gavin made. It’s become a habit of Nines to take pictures of his muse but he stopped when he realized that the song was about the two of them.

The song described how he came into his life so unexpectedly and brought life and color to the black and white of his world. How there were regrets that the memories they shared were forever frozen in time like a photograph. Singing and hoping for another chance to bring the memories stored in that photograph back into reality and start from there.

Gavin steps down from the stage and approaches him, asking for forgiveness from Nines. They kissed and made up. This time Sixty taking their picture of that exact moment. Added to Nines project as well.


	54. Reed900 Thoughts: Artist!Nines and Fan!Gavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I had a thought while talking to @Jude-shotto from tumblr. Their art is amazing and godly and I will marry their art. Check them out <3 <3

Nines, was sketching on his iPad when he suddenly received pings on his phone. He looked over at it and smiled as another notification popped up with a very familiar handle name. A like and a reblog of his latest work and a message.

 **GavinIsRee** : Oh holy shit...your art is always amazing. How are you even—has god descended on earth. That’s so cool.

 **9ers** : Yet again your tags and messages are very uplifting, thank you. I’m afraid god is still dead.

He heard a chuckle, a little ways away but paid it no mind. He was at his usual café, so sounds from the other patrons are to be expected. Though, that was perfectly timed that he couldn’t help but look at the direction where it came from. A handsome man, with a scar on his nose was grinning and typing on his phone. Nines shook his head and looked down at his phone.

 **GavinIsRee:** Not in my eyes, how the hell did you even do that?

 **9ers:** Sweat, blood and tears. But I just felt inspired and couldn’t help but make it.

There was a few moments before he received the next message and he had already started to draw again when the ping came in.

 **GavinIsRee:** hey uh...sorry if it sounds too cringe. I admired your art for quite some time and I need your permission. Will it be okay if I ask to use your art for my tattoo? My tattoo artist friend is very good and they’ll do it justice, oh and they wont take credit for it of course I made sure of it. But its okay if its not. But if it is....you know okay.... how much would I pay for it...

Nines eyes widened, rereading the message over and over again, frowning at it. He put down his iPad and his fingers flurried a response.

 **9ers:** WHAT?! THAT IS...WHY DO YOU...My mind is blown right now...

 **GavinIsRee:** Just name a price.

 **9ers:** It would have been fine if its just a shirt but it’s your body!! 

**GavinIsRee:** Yeah and I want your art on it.

They continued with their back and forth until Nines let out a sigh. This person is very persistent. He gave an okay and shook his head, grinning from ear to ear. A feeling in his chest that he can’t describe.

“YES!” The same man with the scar exclaimed and he stood up picking up his things and ran towards the door. Chloe the barista turned to look and smiled at him. The man went over to her and spun her around into a little dance before kissing her on the cheek, and out he went. 

* * *

A few days after he saw a post from GavinIsRee and Nines couldn’t help but sit up from his bed, steel blue eyes wide and twinkling at what he was seeing. There was a picture of his latest piece, running along the middle of the man’s neck down to his shoulder to his deltoid. There was a different angle where he shows his muscular back. The whole span of his art on this man’s body just...complimented each other.

 _Fuck, he’s hot._ Nines shook his head and proceeded to read the caption.

**“I asked @9ers for their permission to use the art to be tattooed on my body. I asked to pay for it and brute forced them to take my money (jk, we talked like civilized people) They’re really great, a nice and amazing person. Look them up! Their art is so godly that I want it on me all the time. So I got convinced by my tattoo artist friend, @TinaInks to have it tattooed so that whenever I look in the mirror I would always smile before starting my day, just like how their art has always done for me”**

Nines was grinning and staring down at the picture, admiring the man’s physical fitness but scolded himself before messaging the man to say thanks. They both gushed at each other the whole day (Nines not gushing over Gavin’s body not at all) spent chatting about art, everything and nothing.

* * *

The next day the café was packed, it was fortunate that Nines got here before the influx of customers and was now starting on a new piece, thinking of dedicating it to GavinIsRee as appreciation. Nines was drinking his tea when the door opened with the tinkle of the bell, he looked up and he almost choked. 

There standing in line looking at his phone grinning from ear to ear is the same man that had ran out excitedly the other day. He was wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless hoodie gym top, that shows off the side of his body where he can see the tattoo...of his art. 

Nines fought himself, holding the excitement in, trying so hard not to stand and just approach the man or that would be weird. He refocused staring down at his draft, eyes darting over to the man once and awhile. 

“Showing off your tattoo eh Gavin?” Elijah, the owner and manager, said. 

“Shut up, Eli, it deserves to be showed to the rest of the world.”

“And the rest of your body?”

“Yes and the rest of my body, now give me my coffee, dipshit.”

“That’s no way to talk to your brother, Gavin.”

Gavin snickered, “That’s how I show my love.”

Nines tried not to listen but it was inevitable. His voice even sounds handsome. His heart rate spiked as suddenly the man was approaching him. He slowly looked up at the man’s face who was smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, Eli said to ask you if you’d allow me to share your table.”

Nines blinked and looked over at Eli who had a smirk on her lips. Oh, he’s going to owe the man a favor. Shit. “Uh sure.”

Gavin sat across from him and started scrolling on his phone. Sighing and grinning dreamily, once in a while.

 _Say something! Anything! This is your chance to thank him properly for supporting your art all this time!_ Nines thought as he put down his iPad. “Nice tattoo you have there.” he said conversationally, cursing himself internally as he heard his voice crack.

Gavin looked up and Nines felt himself grow weak at the handsome grin and the twinkle in the man’s stormy green eyes. They’re...beautiful. “Yeah, there’s an artist I’m following and I asked them if I could use their art to tattoo it on my body. You should check them out, their art is--” Gavin did this gesture like a chef’s kiss, “Do you go on this place as well?” he said pointing at the open iPad, “You’re an artist too.”

“Uh yeah, I’m on that site.”

Nines just melts as the man leaned in closer, almost bouncing excitedly “I’d love to see more of your art, what’s your name?”

Nines pursed his lips, hesitating. Now or never and typed it out on his phone to show it...

Gavin blinked rubbing his eyes, flickering over the phone then to Nines face who was now blushing, back and forth until...

“Fuck your hot.” Gavin said breathlessly.

Nines blinked at him and suddenly burst into laughter, covering his mouth and turning away. It took him a while, Gavin looking at him with a soft smile on his face. 

He wiped away a tear, “That’s the first thing I thought when I saw your post. You are hot too. Your body, I mean.”

The man smirked at him, “and my face?”

Nines shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward, “Handsome, ruggedly so. I’d like to draw you someday, sometime.”

Gavin leaned forward as well, “Well...mind if we...uh...drink our drinks and talk?” he said awkwardly, chuckling at himself, “Usually I ask if you’d like to get some coffee, but guess we’re here huh.”

Nines smiled, closing his iPad. “Yeah. We are definitely here.”

**BONUS:**

Gavin: Wait-- you want to draw me?

Nines: Naked if you prefer

Gavin: jskldkfjlsd


	55. Reed900 Thoughts: Spartan!Gavin and Athenian!Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was replaying Assassin's Creed Odyssey, and couldnt help it.

Delos was neutral ground and Gavin finally had an excuse to at least enjoy a little bit of his short life. He was a soldier after all, everyday was always one step closer to meeting Hades. Running through Athenian soldiers in the battlefield was fun but enjoying a little bit of the revelry was better.

Being a Commander of his own unit was tough but the rest had it tougher. So he allowed for a little bit of sight seeing, strictly implementing that they should still hide the fact that they were Spartans lest the people decide to poison their wine, despite the laws of no bloodshed.

The city’s scenic views and fresh sea air couldn’t compare to anything else. The ever present scent of blood stuck under his nose was completely forgotten. He had parted with his men in the meantime to have some time to think for himself. When he heard a commotion and looked to see a group of Athenian soldiers harassing the most beautiful man Gavin had ever seen.

Short brown hair and eyes as blue as the sea on a clear bright day, skin tanned only lightly like he doesn’t go out much but a defined physique that makes him wonder if he was actually a soldier. His sense of honor and justice couldn’t stomach their lecherous stares at the man. As he got closer he could smell the putrid sourness of wine coming from them. The Athenian was about to hit the man when Gavin swooped in and held the soldiers wrist tightly in his grip, “I would advise that you all get some rest for today. You appear to have drunk too much.”

“Ha! What are you going to do about it?”

Gavin pulled the man closer, his chest puffing out to intimidate him. Storm green eyes sharp and dangerous, “I kindly ask that you don’t test me or I may just break the rules of this island and spill Athenian blood? How about that?” He growled low in the man’s ear. “A broken nose would suffice, but I’m feeling very...violent today.” he snarled menacingly as he started to grip the man’s wrist tighter and tighter, bending it, making the soldier beg.

His eyes looked over the other two men and they shivered, backing away. They ran away and Gavin looked over his shoulder at the man. Those beautiful eyes wide and shining in the afternoon light. “Thank you for stepping in.”

Gavin blinked at him as the man smiled sweetly at him. Based on the inflections of his tone, this man was obviously Athenian. He didn’t have a problem with that, not all Athenians were bad. “It was the right thing to do since...” Gavin looked at the sketchbook he was holding, “Artists wouldn’t be able to defend themselves from brutes like them right?”

Nines raised a brow, a knowing smirk on his lips, “Yes an artist wouldn’t be able to defend themselves, but how about you, what’s your profession?”

“Uhh....”

Nines raised his brows, tilting his head.

“A mercenary?” Gavin supplied dumbly, completely distracted by the handsome man and trying not to salivate. “Yeah a mercenary.”

Nines giggled, making Gavin’s heart flutter. “Why don’t you sound sure?”

Gavin crosses his arms and smirks back, that caused a blush to color the artist’s face, “I do odd jobs, hunting, gathering, farm work, you know anything under the sun.”

“Well, _mercenary_...do I need to pay you to accompany me for a drink to thank you for your gallantry?” Nines said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

The Spartan liked that twinkle in his eye, because he knew it mirrored his own. There was mutual interest, he’s seen that too many times to mistake it. “For you, Athenian, I’ll work for you for free.”

“Good.” Nines purred leaning forward, to then whisper in his ear, “Because I want to thank you thoroughly later on.” he pulled away and grinned at the blush that was starting to creep up Gavin’s neck.

* * *

Gavin let out a battle cry, echoed by the rest of his men. They battle through the skirmish with Gavin grinning throughout the whole fight alternating between his spear and sword. He sliced through each Athenian dog, grunting and growling. 

They said he was too rash and reckless. But he got results didn’t he? He wins the skirmishes and that’s what matters. The scars that littered his well sculpted muscular body were a testament of years learning things the hard way. That made some of the men fear him as he grew stronger and faster. 

No one could best him here, he wasn’t called “The Lone Wolf” for nothing. He earned his moniker by taking down a group of Athenians all on his own with no backup from the rest of his teammates, with the ferocity of a wolf, growling through and snapping at his enemies. His prowess got recognized and he had been given the opportunity to become a commander of his own unit. 

He let out a chuckle as he run their last enemy through with his spear, pushing the body down and pulling it out with a flourish and a triumphant snarl. Easiest way to dislodge it. 

Suddenly he felt pain shoot through him and he looked to see an archer, perched up above the battlefield. Their eyes met briefly before the archer ran and he whistled signaling his men to run after him.

He winced, groaning as he pulled out the arrow piercing his shoulder. It will not affect his skills, he had worse but this is not going to be good. He had to meet with Nines tonight in the city of Delos and having a wound like this would hinder their usual...nightly activities. 

He closed his eyes remembering his face as the sea air cooled his face. Nines the aspiring Athenian artist. Brown hair, steel blue eyes that twinkled in the sunlight that rivaled the blues of the Aegean sea and a smile that just wipes away the horror of endless battle and bloodshed. A warm strong body that overthrows any other man he’s been with. More handsome than Narcissus and Adonis themselves. 

Gavin wanted to see him again, to have a drink again, have those warm nights again and to poke fun and admire the sketches that Nines had done of him. 

For the first time, Gavin feared for his life because there was a reason to live. He fought and fought through every skirmish with the thought of coming home to his beautiful lover. 

Once the war ends, he will live in peace with him. It was a promise he made to himself. Nines doesn’t know he was a Spartan Commander, if he did and somebody found out about them, then he will be in danger. He won’t allow it. So they satisfy themselves with this. Seeing each other once and awhile, loving each other secretly through the thick walls of Nines’ home. Well, as long as he can see him that’s enough.

\-------------------

Worried was an understatement to how Nines looked when he saw him. The man wrapped him in his arms and carried him to his home, kissing his face and temple over and over. Whispering loving words against his skin and his lips. 

“Who done this to you.” Nines had growled menacingly that made Gavin shiver as the man kissed around his wound. It was hard to think of an excuse when he was being filled by his love, but Gavin soldiered through.

“I was at the wrong place at the wrong time, hunting. It seems I got caught in the battle, I’m just glad the Lone Wolf spared me.” he moaned as he wrapped his arms around Nines neck, holding on for dear life. He was wrong in thinking that their nightly activities would not continue. He was taken, gently and tenderly, contrary to their usual tumble. But never in his life did he feel so loved and taken care of. But after Gavin’s lie, Nines was silent and continued to gently ravage him through the night.

Gavin awoke to the sounds of Nines getting out of bed, it was too dark to see but it was a good time as any to return to camp before the sun rises. He returned to camp nodding at one of his men, trying very hard not to walk awkwardly.

He hadn’t had a chance to get back to his tent and done his armor, when there was an attack. But he was a Spartan. A man doesn’t need it when he can evade a blade’s edge. He fought through the group of Athenians easily despite his wound.

Gavin panted, sweat and blood dripped from his forehead. They were compromised, they need to change their location. There were no casualties thank the gods but nevertheless this was not good. 

He lifted his face towards the night air, just wishing to be beside Nines side tonight instead of here. He had slipped past Nines when he saw him downstairs mixing a batch of ointment for him. He wanted to go to him but...he fought the temptation to do so.

He heard someone choking at the far side and his eyes widened to see a dark figure push the man down to the ground pulling out his blade. He knows this kind of skill, “Serpent. I knew it was you.”

The man turned to look just as the full moon shone down at them revealing the dark figure...and they both froze. Steel blue met storm green as Nines and Gavin stood there staring at each other.

“Nines? What. why. this...”

Nines tried to smile only for him to grimace, “The gods were smiling down on you today, Lone Wolf, no...Gavin.” he let out a shaky breath, “I rarely miss my target, now here I am to finish the job.” He said, trying to sound threatening though there was an audible shake in his voice. “Why must it be you?” he whispered as his eyes filled with tears. “Why did it have to be you.”

There was the sound of his men coming up at them and Gavin let out a gasp as a knives were thrown right past his cheek, grazing it, a drop of blood pouring from the wound. The sound of his subordinate dead, before even falling to the ground.

Nines grimaced and turned to run jumping over the wooden barricade. Gavin ordered his men to stand down, growling, “He’s mine. Tend to our comrades.”

Gavin pursued him, calling out for his name through the darkness. Nyx herself might have been guiding him as the clouds yet again parted to illuminate the path. He stopped at the edge of the cliff, where the waves were waiting for its next victim.

“Why did you lie to me.” Nines said not looking at him.

“I didn’t. I omitted the truth. I...” Gavin started to come closer only for Nines to charge at him his dagger suspended in the air, while the Spartan lay on the soft ground not even stopping him. “End me if you must, it is your duty. I will accept anything, even death if it comes from you.”

“Fight back, Spartan!” Nines cried still holding up the dagger that was shaking in the air, “You are the Lone Wolf and I am the Serpent. It can only end one way. The Fates have spoken and one of us needs to meet Hades tonight!”

A few hours earlier they were just making love, the Fates have always been cruel, Gavin smiled, “Let me at least tell you that I didn’t know who you were, and now I don’t care.”

Nines punched him on the face making his head turn to the side, wincing as he felt his wound reopen. “I didn’t want to tell you because if anyone found out that a Spartan laid with an Athenian, they would have you killed. I couldn’t...” Gavin reached up to cup Nines face in his large calloused hand, who unconsciously nuzzled against it. “I couldn’t bear the thought of losing that one person that makes me want to live through this gods forsaken war. The one that makes me want to continue fighting just so I could survive long enough to be in your arms again. The artist, the Athenian mercenary...I dont care...You are just Nines to me.”

“Fight....back...damn it.” Nines cried, tears falling from his eyes hitting Gavin’s face. “Why don’t you fight back?! Why would you accept death by my hand so easily.”

“Because I love you and I welcome everything that you give me.” Gavin grinned wiping the tears.

Nines growled and yelled as he plunged the dagger down...beside Gavin’s head. Gavin sighed and hugged the man to him who shook and cried against him. Athena herself might have given him the thought but he lifted the mercenary’s face to look him in the eyes “Let’s run away together, be deserters.”

Nines eyes widened, “Are you insane? They will come after us.”

“They can try and we will end their miserable lives like the dogs they are.” Gavin said chuckling.

“A real Spartan, my...Spartan.” Nines said as he put his forehead against his, caressing the scar on his nose like he usually does. 

“Yes. Yours.” Gavin said kissing the man on the lips, “Though you can kill someone as easily, do you happen to know how to fake deaths.”

“I’ve done it once, involved throwing oneself over a cliff just like this.” Nines grinned.

“Good, I’ll follow your lead.”

**Summary:** They faked their fight, making sure that their fight was loud enough to catch the other Spartan’s attention. and they jumped holding each other. There was actually a cave under that cliff. Gavin bleeding out definitely made it more convincing.

They are now leaving peacefully in Kephallonia, far away from the reaches of the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> came here for the spartan abs but got feels instead. Sorry
> 
> Assassin's Creed Odyssey was tragic that way.


	56. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU: HE.IS.MINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE AND TORTURE

“ **You touched what was mine**.” Gavin said as he slowly walked over, storm grey eyes shining menacingly in the dim light of the warehouse. “I told you didn’t I? I warned you, but you chose death.” He shot his gun into the man’s leg, his scream of pain echoed within the night. “Now where is he?”

“I don’t—“

Another shot. “WHERE IS HE?!” Gavin yelled his storm green eyes flashing with a promise of death in them. The man pointed at the other side of the warehouse. Gavin signaled with his hand and a few men with Jake leading the charge to retrieve Nines and clean house if necessary, their multiple clicks of gun safeties echoed in the night.

Gavin let out a breathe as they were left alone. No one was watching his back, he doesn’t particularly care, punishment need to be delivered. He crouched in front of the man, despite his urge to just leave him and run to Nines. Business comes first, as Nines would say if he was here. 

A thought came to mind and he pulled out his phone to initiate a sync, to trace the phone call. He expected that there may be moments like these where Nines wouldn’t be with him so he asked for a favor from Elijah Kamski to put the program on his phone for him, with a promise that Gavin would come over for Thanksgiving this year with Nines.

“Call your boss” He snarled, and the man fumbled with his phone, and he speed dialed for his boss, handing it over to Gavin with shaking hands.

As soon as the phone picked up, and the voice came in. Gavin growled, “Do you really **think** that you can bring me down by attacking my personal bodyguard?” He tilted his head as he shot the man again on the other leg, letting his screams bleed into the phone call. “Do you think I keep him around to protect me?” He put the gun in the man’s mouth to shut him up a bit, “You think so low of me. I keep him because he’s pretty. I found him, so as they say finders keepers, whoever or whatever he is to Cyberlife, the most advanced and military unit. I don’t give a flying fuck. You can’t take him from me.” 

Gavin hissed, pushing the gun harder and the man was writhing “Whoever the fuck you are, **I’m coming for you. I will hunt you down and there’s no part of this city or this fucking planet for that matter that you could hide in. You tried to take what’s mine. You better prepare yourself, asshole.** ”

Gavin waited for a response and he got “Goodluck.” and the phone call ended. Gavin knew that voice, from a long long time ago. He smirked as he looked down at his phone and got a location, a place he already knows. Careless...

“Goodluck to you, Callahan.” 

The mob boss stood up just as the man sobbed, curling into a ball. “At least die with some dignity.” Gavin whined and kicked the man so hard he rolled over facing the sky. He stood over the man, feet on either side of the prone man’s torso, “Remember to tell the devil who fucking sent you.” and he shot Nines’ kidnapper at the center of his head, emptying the magazine of his gun, that even an advanced android wouldn’t be able to simply recognize.

He took out a cigarette and lit it as he waited. Relief flooded his system as he saw Jake assisting Nines who was limping and looking the worse for wear. The android looked up at him and smiled. It took every bit of Gavin’s self control not to run to him. He walked and met them halfway. 

“Good job, but we’re not finished. We’re ending this fucking war. Radio the men, we’re storming Callahan’s place.” Gavin ordered and the men pulled out their phones to call the different sectors of their group.

Nines opened his mouth to speak but Gavin pulled him to him, gripping the back of the android’s tattered and thirium soaked shirt. His hands trembling as he whispered in his ear. “Get yourself fixed, I’ll handle this fucker, after this is done, you will have all of me.”

Jake looked at him and Gavin flicked him a finger.


	57. Reed900 Thoughts: Ballroom Dancer Gavin and Nines

It was the after party, where most of the competitiors were mingling, relaxing and congratulating each other for a job well done. 

It was a tight competition between the two pairs from Kamski’s team, with Gavin winning this time around. Nines was bitter about it as he always wins this competition every year. Which sparked a few arguments between the two leads after the awarding ceremony. The two leads had always been at each other’s throats which not only fed the media but it sparked the competitive fire between the two couples that them motivated to one up each other to try to win each and every competition for their group.

The two girls, North and Chloe were the best of friends though and would egg them on their little tiff. It was good publicity for them. The photographers and ballroom enthusiast loved the drama.

“That’s rich coming from someone who lost to a ‘second-rate’ dancer.” Gavin shouted, catching everyone’s attention. They were chest to chest and no one dared to come between the two of them. Their manager, Elijah Kamski, was enjoying this a little too much as he had his phone out, smirking.

“Would you like to prove me wrong? Let’s see who’s the better lead.” Nines said calmly, “The two of us dance with each other and let’s see who fumbles in their follows steps. I dance your lead routine and you dance mine, if either of us stumble when the other one leads, that already proves who’s the best.”

Gavin eyes flashed and he smirked, “You think I can’t dance both roles? Ha! Do you really think you can handle North’s moves? That woman’s fire.”

North laughed, “Thank you, you little bitch.”

Gavin smirked at her and winked, “Let me show you how I lead and you’ll see why me and Chloe won.”

Nines’ eye twitched, snapping his fingers and the dj stopped the slow music and changed it to a more modern reiteration of Sway, a personal ask from Nines. “Oh I have my ways, your routine first then.” 

The song started. They held each other’s gazes as they posed, with Gavin completely imitating Chloe’s pose who hooted from the audience. 

They danced with Gavin’s routine. Nines perfectly doing Gavin’s lead choreography that earned him an applause. Despite the fluctuating rhythm of the song, Gavin adapted the choreography to match it, smirking smugly at him as Nines kept up with him with a little difficulty feeling the odd fit of the choreography to his body structure.

Nines needed to up his game, he had planned to embarass Gavin, but it was doing the opposite from the way the people were reacting to him. So without a worde, he stepped wider to transition to his and North’s routine, as he spun Gavin off of him who timed his movement to improvise a pose. 

Nines did North’s choreography and did a come hither motion to Gavin. The man chuckled, “I knew you were gonna do this.” and sauntered over to him, the exact same way Nines did in the competition.

Begrudgingly, Nines was impressed, Gavin can keep up with him and knows every move, every alluring hip movement of their choreography. Gavin was holding Nine by the waist while he did North’s impressive footwork. 

He shouldn’t be surprised, they’ve been practicing non-stop in the same room, it wasn’t hard to catch and memorize the other’s choreography. Nines felt the shift in Gavin’s hips and timed his move right as the other lead took control by transitioning and maneuvering Nines leg to do Chloe’s movements hooking it loosely on the back of his knees. “Do you think you can handle Chloe’s movements, dipshit?”

Nines glared at him and growled, “You asked for it, asshole.”

If it was charged earlier, it was heated now. Their choreography molded together to make a brand new routine, that awed the audience and their respective partners. 

The two leads taking control of their dance were done so sharply that if a normal couple would do such a thing they would have fumbled with the steps of the ever changing transitions. They read each other’s body language anticipating the other’s movement. 

They ended up finishing the whole song that Nines chose to try and embarass Gavin, only for it to backfire. Instead this whole fiasco earned them a loud round of applause as they panted still glaring at each other. 

Sweat poured from their foreheads, their chest flush against each other as they struck a pose. Gavin smirked, “Proof enough for ya.”

“It will suffice.” 

They parted and headed over to their table with their respective partners giving them knowing looks.


	58. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU: Done for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the art from Jude-Shotto here's the link: https://jude-shotto.tumblr.com/post/642504502920036352/a-tribute-of-sort-for-the-ever-lovely-yayen-chan

They were done for the night, time to go home after a long day of doing ‘business’. It has been a wasteful day, they didn’t get anywhere regarding any clues in finding their target. Gavin being in a bad mood was an understatement, but things don’t always go their way.

The door burst open and the two men looked over at the door, slowly. Nines pulled out his knife, twirling it with the blade out glaring at their visitor. Gavin let out a stream of smoke, if looks could kill, Jake would already be dead.

Their man was holding a sniveling grunt by the scruff of their neck. “Got another one, you might find him useful.”

“I thought I told you we we’re done for today.” Gavin growled, “I don’t have the fucking time to deal with this bullshit.”

The man started to beg, pulling at Jake’s wrist. Gavin hissed taking a long pull from his cigarette then placing it an the edge of the little coffee table. He stood up, sauntering over to the man as the cancerous smoke curled around his mouth trailing behind him. “You’ve got two sentences to tell me what the fuck I want, I’m on a short fuse.”

“Please, I don't want to die.”

Gavin eye twitched, “One sentence.” he growled as he towered over him.

“I know where the drop off point is, its in the old docks, in three hours. Please. I told you everything.”

Gavin tilted his head, lips lifting into a snarl, “Nines?”

With a quick flourish that the three humans didn’t see coming. The bodyguard slashed his knife against their captives throat, the metal glinting on the dim light of the room as well as the blood splatter that followed its arc the only warning they had. The man was already choking and slumping on the floor, dead as he fell to the ground. 

Gavin raised a brow at Jake, “You know what to do.”

“Jesus Christ, warn a man.” Jake said as he started to drag the man away from the room.

Nines wiped the blood from his cheek, as Gavin returned to his seat tapping the ash off the stick. “We did.”


	59. Reed900 Sad Thoughts: Before You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mention of Suicide

_I fell by the wayside, like everyone else_

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_

_But I was just kidding myself_

Nines sat outside the operation room, red crimson blood covering his hands, staining his shirt, his cheek, his hair. His knee bouncing up and down from agitation. 

_So, before you go_

_Was there something I could've said_

_To make your heart beat better?_

_If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather_

Gavin had been like this from the start, there were signs of depression but Nines never thought it would have come to this point. He was supposed to be the most advance android Cyberlife had made...yet...

_Our every moment, I start to replay_

_But all I can think about is seeing that look on your face_

_When you hurt under the surface_

_Like troubled water running cold_

He should have listened better. If he had only been faster, Gavin wouldn’t be here. He would have been safe. He could have...He should have...If only he said all the things he needed to say and stopped lying.

_So, before you go_

_Was there something I could've said_

_To make it all stop hurting?_

_It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless_

He tried to ignore the sound of the flat line echoing inside the operation room, trying to focus on the song instead. Trying to take comfort as he held on to Gavin’s phone, listening to the last song that had been playing on repeat, It didn’t help.

“Please, don’t go” Nines whispered, fat tears falling from his eyes to drop on the phone with a candid picture of Nines as its wallpaper. The shrill sound of the flat line, the urgency in the operation room invading his ears. “I still...I still haven’t told you that I love you.”


	60. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/ Mob AU: There’s nothing holding me back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Violence and blood

Nines watched over his ‘boss’ as Gavin tapped his foot to the beat of the song as he leaned back on the counter. They were down at the bar, an unusual setup to their normal overhead view of the crowd. He doesn’t understand why Gavin would want to be involved in this particular client of theirs, not to mention they were proactively hunting down their target. 

The catalyst to this ungodly turf war was seen hanging around and flaunting his money around. They have a lot of nerve to come back here, mocking them more likely with the royalties earned by selling them out.

A blonde android with blue eyes approached Gavin, and he kissed her on the cheek, grinning at her. “Chloe, this is surprising, you usually don’t get involved.” he chuckled, taking a sip of his drink as the android giggled and tilted her head at Nines. “Oh, Nines, this Chloe our **top client’s** personal assistant” Gavin explained as Nines took her hand and kissed the back of it, his steel blue eyes holding her gaze, he let go of her hand and she smiled,

“She’s also going to help me, kill some people.” Gavin supplied,

Nines whirled at him, slack jawed, “What?” he sputtered but before he can stop them Chloe pulled Gavin by his hand, as the new song started, grinning and dancing towards the dance floor. The mob boss just laughed and followed her.

What was Gavin doing?! He started to follow but Gavin looked over his shoulder at him. A finger on his lips, that knowing smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eye that screams that he had a mischievous plan. Nines clicked his tongue and stayed where he was. Nines shook his head. This was insane, Gavin was insane. Putting himself at the very center of the proverbial battlefield. Nines radioed the others to keep a close eye on them. He saw their people moving around inconspicuously eyeing Gavin who was at the very center.

_Oh, I've been shaking I love it when you go crazy You take all my inhibitions Baby, there's nothing holdin' me back You take me places that tear up my reputation Manipulate my decisions_

The song was accurate enough to what Nines felt at the moment as he continued to watch them. He loves it when Gavin does what he wants. Crazy as they may be, he executes everything he does with such passion that it was fascinating to watch. When Nines hesitates, Gavin was the one who would recklessly charge through, getting them the results they wanted in the end. He was brought into this side of the world he woke up in, letting him decide what to do with his personal goals and supporting him through it all no matter how immoral it all was. They were two sides of the same coin.

But sometimes he can go a little too far…doesn’t make him love Gavin less. Nines LED flashed a complete red. Love? What…He shook his head and refocused, he’ll think about that later. 

Nines observed their men and he gritted his teeth. The flashing lights of the club made it hard for some of their people to see from the way they were looking left and right in a hurried manner. The relief he usually felt from their proximity to Gavin only agitated Nines more, so he kept a closer eye. 

Then he noticed something odd, Gavin was holding Chloe securely on the hips, her hands going to her hair pulling out little knives. Nines was about to sprint forward when she stabbed a man behind her in the eye.

Nines’ brows raised as she casually lowers her hand and laughed at what Gavin whispered in her ear. The darkness, the flashing lights and the beat of the music masked the man’s scream. Like clockwork, there were people that grabbed the man and pulled him away from the center. They continued to dance and grind their hips. It continued this way, anyone that approached the two were stabbed or had their throats slashed.

Gavin had even pulled out his gun with the silencer attached to it and started to spin Chloe around to shoot the group of people that had started to come close. The dancing couple pushed and pulled at each other with their weapons in their hands, grinning at each other as they danced around the would-be assassin’s circling them. It was definitely a sight to see, this innocent looking woman being as deadly as him and her partner.

The song finished and Gavin positioned his partner in a way that she was stepping on a man with her stilettoed shoes. Both of them smiling down at their…Nines eyes widened…their target. There were a few screams from the rest of the crowd as they saw the blood splatter staining the floor, with the couple having the brunt of it.

Nines headed over them looking at the two of them, as Gavin wiped blood from Chloe’s cheek. “Thanks for the help, Chlo.”

She smiled and nodded, “Anytime, I believe you prepared a new dress from me.”

“Eli owes me for that dress, it’s gonna blow his mind.”

Chloe giggled and patted his cheek, before looking over at Nines who stiffened as she gave him a sly look and telephatic message. “Take care of Gavvie well, Nines, or I will be the one to hunt you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step on me Chloe! aaaaaaaaaaaaa


	61. Gavin Reed Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU: The making of Mob Boss Gavin Reed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Guy/Mob AU Lore drop

A scream. His name repeatedly being called through the muffled sounds of the water filling his ears as he swam away, half letting the current of the water guide him to the meet up point at the far side of the river of Detroit.

That familiar voice, a female voice he knows very well. The person who jokes around with him. A person he cared about like a little sister. The one who stuck with him even if he was being an asshole. The only other person that tolerated him besides Chris Miller.

That same voice screaming in terror and anguish in the moonless night having found his body double wearing his signature worn leather jacket, face unrecognizable from the bloating caused by the water and the mutilation done to make him unrecognizable. 

All of it he can hear while hiding in the shadows, watching and waiting, crying silently for a life that he can no longer return to.

Jake, his second in command and the one who helped him with this plan of faking his death stood by him. The man held him back just like he asked as he cried, whispering apologies over and over again. Not expecting for HER of all people to find the body, he didn’t want to cause her this kind of pain. After the drama he caused in the precinct, pushing her away even as she tried to comfort him after Fowler ordered his dismissal from the force.

He might be a heartless man to others, but Tina Chen and Chris Miller were his weakness and that was dangerous for what he was about to do. He needs to cut all his ties to them. From this point forward, there’s no going back.

Everything went according to plan. It doesn’t mean it hurt any less losing the people he could actually call friends.

A few days later, Gavin had watched the funeral held for him in the shade of a large oak tree, wearing a long black coat his face hidden underneath a black umbrella as the light drizzle of rain set the somber mood in the Detroit Cemetery. Tina Chen was doing the honors for the eulogy. Surprisingly everyone from the DPD was there, even Connor and Hank. 

Elijah Kamski stood beside him as they both watched a little further away. “Regrets?”

Gavin chuckled, “Always but she’ll move on. They all will, specially those who don’t give a shit.” he snarled as he eyed Connor, Hank and Fowler.

“You were her best friend.”

“I know, but death is inevitable, Eli.”

Elijah was about to open his mouth but closed it as he saw the determination in his half brother’s eyes. They continued to stand there as the people left. Her angry cries as she stood in the rain with Chris Miller. 

Her cries of anguish still lingered at the edges of consciousness echoing as they left the cemetery, even after all these years.

Gavin gasped as he woke up in cold sweat, his hands in the air reaching for something. He let his hand cover his eyes. What a reminder. It was the anniversary of the death of DPD Detective Gavin Reed. He let out a breath and grabbed his cigarettes on his night stand. “Time for a new day of crime, eh?”

He walked out of his bathroom just as Nines opened the door to the room, looking him up and down, with all his naked glory, a cigarette dangling on his lips, fresh out of the shower. Nines sighed, “Put on some clothes.” throwing a towel at him.

Gavin just hummed, “I’ll be going out alone. Don’t need you or anyone for that matter to hover over my shoulder today.”

Nines raised his eyebrows and was about to retort but he noticed the man’s vitals and his somber mood. “Should I shadow you?”

“Whatever floats your boat, tincan.” Gavin mumbled. Nines left him alone and proceeded to ask Jake what was up.

================

_Detective Tina Chen_

She stared at her new name plate caressing the engraving. Finally, after years of hard work, she got to where she always wanted. Gavin would have been happy to know she passed her Detective exams. 

She just got back from the cemetery to visit Gavin’s grave, do the usual flowers and found that there were some already there, as to who they were from, she didn’t know. She was just happy that at least somebody else would care enough to remember him. 

She looked down at her desk and caressed the wood, this used to be Gavin’s desk, unadorned with any personal paraphernalia or the like. She had always wondered but couldn’t get a straight answer for him when she did ask. Her lips trembled, maybe this was why so when if he dies...the next one to occupy his desk wouldn’t have much to clear. “Oh you stupid asshole...”

“Tina Chen?”

She looked up to see a delivery man holding a bouquet of flowers. Irises, Carnations, Tulips. Her eyes widened as she reached out for them, a surprised smile on her face. “Sign here.”

She stared down at the bouquet, as her hand automatically signed the papers cradling it in her arms like a baby. “Who--” She looked up to address the delivery man but he was already gone. There was a card attached to it. She put down the flowers and opened it. She read it over and over, flipping it back and forth. She stood up abruptly, her chair sliding back to hit the bullpen wall that caught the attention of the other. Tears started falling from her eyes. 

_“Congratulations on getting to Detective, T. I knew you could do it.”_

There’s only one person that would call her that. She ran towards the exit running past Chris and Stacy as she looked left and right for the delivery man. She needed to know who sent these. But there was no one there, not even a trace of track marks. She’ll have to look at the footage, now that she was a detective. She has access to a lot of security cams in the precinct without having to go to rigorous paperwork to do so.

And her goal. To find the fucker that killed her best friend.

===========

At an alleyway, just in perfect view of the precinct, Gavin looked on, smiling softly. It was worth risking going and delivering the flowers himself. “Happy Death Anniversary, Detective Gavin Reed.” he mumbled and walked further into the alleyway, throwing the delivery man uniform in the gasoline filled garbage bin and throwing a match to erase the traces.


	62. Reed900 Thoughts: Youtube Singer!Gavin and Youtube Pianist!Nines

Nines let out a breath finally having found a place that he could call his own. He had just finished unpacking but the one he was most excited about...he put his hand on his white grand piano.

It took a while for him to get things arranged, the money, the delivery and finding the perfect place that wouldn’t bother him when he’s recording for his channel. A song came to mind and he pulled out his phone to watch one of his favorite youtubers, Gavin Reed. His steel blue eyes widened as he saw him post a new video just a few minutes ago. He clicked on it immediately letting it play as he read the description.

_My brother found an old video of me singing this song in a singing contest when I was 16. After winning it, that’s when I decided to pursue singing. It didn’t end up as I wanted but I found all of you here and this has been a very enriching, engaging and loving community. So thank you very much for all the love and support._

_I don’t think I’ve posted this here on my channel yet. It’s “A Million Dreams” from The Greatest Showman (duh it’s in the title.) I know that there have been a lot covers for this already but I’ll be posting a poll if you’d like to hear a more recent cover for it. Just like a movie, eh? XD_

Nines closed his eyes and listened to his voice. It definitely sounded younger, it wasn’t as deep as his voice now, but it definitely aged well compared to some singers who struggled with the voice change.

He posted a comment:

**Nines the Pianist:** _Even from a young age you already boast a wicked set of pipes. Your dreams may not have turned out how you wanted but you’re here and you’ve reached more hearts from all over with the songs you sing. You inspire me as usual. I love your voice, keep it up. If you need anyone to boost you up, we’re all here for you._

He sat down and put the phone on the stand while he opened the piano. He started to play along, accompanying Gavin’s singing with his own spin on the piano. He might just record it, maybe dedicate it to Gavin Reed.

\---------------

Gavin sighed and threw himself on the bed. Uploading videos are a freaking chore, making sure the quality was right and that his internet was steady enough to continue the upload or else its gonna be messed up. He heard a few pings from his phone and looked over at it. His eyes widened making him sit up.

He saw one of his favorite youtubers, Nines the Pianist comment again. They do amazing work with the piano, from simple to the more advanced. He can do anything, Classical, Pop, Jazz etc. The way his beautiful fingers flit through the black and white keys, caressing them like how a lover would....

Gavin shook his head as he felt himself blush, “You sick fuck, getting turned on by fingers.”

He read the comment and he started jumping up and down, laughing. He sat back down and started to reply, gushing over him as well.

**Gavin Reed** : _Holy Shit! *sorry for my French* Thank you but you are even more amazing, I’m in love with every piece you played. I’m always watching out for it. I hope we can have a chance to collaborate on a song!_

As soon as he sent it, he suddenly heard a piano playing at the room next door. It must be his new neighbor, he listened to the opening and he chuckled finding the coincidence uncanny. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

=====================

At Nines place, he blinked as he heard someone singing along. It must be one his neighbors he smiled and played louder so the singer could hear it better. The man had a beautiful baritone voice. Nines couldn’t help but be invigorated by it. He doesn’t do public playing, so he hadn’t heard anyone singing along to his playing. He grinned enjoying it.

After a while, listening to the man’s voice, it sounded just like Gavin Reed. He shook his head, he must have been watching too much and was hearing things.

He was impressive, the voice gave that power and uplifting tone that the song tried to translate even giving it the right emotion from the way he sang.

The higher parts of the song was now coming, the part that was difficult but Nines was surprised as the voice was singing along with ease.

He matched the titling tones at the bridge leading to the end giving his usual flourish and emphasis to match the energy of the singer’s vocals. Until finally he played the last note, sustaining it and letting it echo and linger just as the voice grew fainter and fainter.

Nines blinked down at his piano, letting out a breath. That voice...it couldn’t be...He pulled out his phone and saw that there was a comment from Gavin, he chuckled and was about to start typing and ask him if...

\----------------------

Gavin let out a breath his eyes wide, he remembers that passion, the way he played the piano, no way...no fucking way.. He ran towards the front door. There’s no way his new neighbor was Nines.

\----------------------

Nines heard the door from the next door slam open and a knock on his apartment door. Nines tilted his head, did he perhaps annoy his neighbor. He sighed and opened the door to see familiar storm green eyes staring back at him, his face a little red from a flush.

“You...I know we just met but could you show me your hands?” Gavin blurted out, his blush only growing redder. “Please. I know its creepy but.”

“You- You’re Gavin Reed!” Nines blinked up at him grinning. “I knew that I wasn’t hearing things. You really were the one singing!”

Gavin open and closed his mouth, “Then that means...Nines the Pianist.” Oh shit. OH SHIT! It’s not just his hands, this guy is just his type! Steel blue eyes, tall and handsome. Gavin smacked himself internally and cleared his throat. “Y-Yeah... uhm..sorry, I think I might have ruined your recording with my damn singing.”

Nines shook his head, “No no I wasn’t. I-I” he paused and Gavin looked up to see the man blushing, “I always loved your voice and to see you personally and have you sing along with my playing...I...I feel honored.”

“What?! I,,,Thanks, but your playing was even more amazing! I just knew the patterns and the way you played it with such an elegant flourish! At the middle, I was thinking about you...” he blurted out and shook his head, making the man chuckle, “I mean you know...the one playing while I was singing and just imagined that it was you. I just commented that I wanted to collab with you...and--”

“Here you are...” Nines said breathlessly, smiling at him. It made Gavin’s gay heart skip a beat. “If you’d like we can talk more about it inside and maybe have some coffee?”

“I...I would like that.”

\----------------------

_Gavin Reed posted a video._

_Nines the Pianist posted a video._

_A Million Dreams Cover by Gavin Reed and Nines the Pianist._

Under the description was the same paragraph...

_So here’s a story. We actually met in person! Nines moved into the apartment next to mine._

_Through a million possibilities, we ended up being neighbors._

_So long story short, we did a collaboration. With Nines’ amazing piano skills and my shitty--_

_Gavin’s beautiful baritone voice..._

_We give you this song, with all our love_.

The video was showing the two of them and to the surprise of Nines’ fans he was showing his face, wearing a black turtleneck while Gavin stood beside him his hand on the piano, his microphone setup above them so there wouldn’t be any obstacles for them to see each other.

The comment section went crazy noticing the way the two looked at each other.

_Oh my god! They were neighbors!_

_Wait...wait...are you two dating?!_

_What?! When did this happen?! Give us the juicy details! Are you two dating_

_Wow, look at the way they look at each other, they’re totally in love. Calling it now!_

But that was the question wasn’t it? Were they?

**Answer: Yes they are, but they won’t tell anyone that.**

* * *

**Reed900 Thoughts: Singer! Gavin doing a cover and Pianist! Nines doing Sign Language for it.**

> A request/ask from [@rjhpandapaws](https://rjhpandapaws.tumblr.com/)

_Gavin Reed just posted a video._

On the screen Gavin was facing the camera and the screen was halved to show Nines the Pianist smiling and waving saying hello in sign language.

“Yo, this was a special request for one of Nines the Pianist’s friends. They said that they really like my voice. So here’s to you.” Gavin winked. Nines chuckled while he signed along. “We’re using our own cameras less time recording more time editing, so we’ll do it at the same time.”

Nines rolled his eyes at him, “If I knew you were this lazy...”

“Whatever it is you were about to say, forget it. I know that you love me.”

Nines closed his mouth as he started to blush and Gavin smirked as he turned on the music. Nines signed to the camera to ignore what Gavin just said.

“I can read ASL Nines...”

Gavin bowed his head, swaying to the intro of the song ignoring the indignant look Nines gave him. He took a breath and sang, crooning out a sweet lullaby like song.

_It always feels so quiet in the dark It always feels so stark How silence grows under the moon And its always gone so soon I used to think that I was bold I used to think love was for fun Now all my stories have been told except for one_

Like a caress, it was reassuring and comforting. Serenading their audience with his voice and reaching out to them with a hand through the screen. Nines in the meantime was mouthing along while he signed, his beautiful fingers motioning like a dance translating each word to communicate, all the while smiling right into the camera.

Gavin seeing the passion his partner exuded while doing sign language at his peripherals, couldn’t help but smile softly and turned to face Nines side as he sang, his storm green eyes looking right at the pianist, as he sang with more emotion.

_The day that you arrived the sun went black An artificial night You came and stole away the light And put it in your eyes How could I possibly suspect That you eclipsed the midnight sun I thought that I knew all the moves But then you pulled me back to one_

Gavin started to move out of view directly into Nines own camera, giving him just enough space for Nines to move his arms, but the shot still able to see him there as well.

_If the stars ever align_ _I hope you take it as a sign that you'll be okay_ _Everything will be okay_ _And if the Seven Hells collapse_ _Although the day will be my last_ _You will be okay_ _When I'm gone you'll be okay_ _And if the Heavens crash aground_ _I know you'll hear the trumpet sound_ _And you'll be okay_ _Everything will be okay_ Gavin reached out and caressed Nines arm and grinned at him, making Nines blink, almost faltering. The singer reached out to caress Nines cheek who unconsciously leaned into it 

_And when Creation goes to die You can find me in the sky Upon the last day And you will be okay_

The video ended with the two of them looking at each other tenderly with Nines covering the camera with a hand leaning forward towards Gavin.

**Comments**

_YOU ARE TOTALLY DATING!_

_IS THIS YOUR FRIEND’S REQUEST?! OR ARE YOU REALLY JUST FLIRTING IN FRONT OF US AND TEASING US WITH THIS LOVE STORY! EXPLAIN YOURSEEELLLLVESSS!_


	63. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/ Mob AU: NONCHALANT

“I’ll be going in on my own. I have a bad feeling.” Gavin said as they stepped out of the car, he took a deep breath and his gut clenched. Something was wrong, more than usual. “Belay the order, Tell the men to back off, and Jake” he looked at the man, “you and Nines are in charge if I don’t come out in one piece.”

Jake whipped his head at him, rounding the car to block his way, “Gav, what the fuck are you talking about?!”

“There’s the scent of pigs in the air.” is what Gavin said as he sidestepped Jake to move towards the building. “Better me than all of you.”

As soon as the door closed behind him he heard multiple clicks of guns and the warehouse lit up to the sight of police officers, new faces and not so new and the one right in front of him....was the one he didn’t want to meet the most.

“Gavin?” Tina said, her voice so small he almost missed it.

The mob boss stared at her, trying to think up of an excuse, he looked around him and saw the wide-eyed looks he was getting. He can guess what they were all thinking and he has no escape, so he just sighed putting up his hands, it _was_ a trap. Well...that’s a point for Callahan.

Gavin slouched his hands tapping on the table, as he stared up at the ceiling. He heard the shouting from outside, and he could guess what it was about. Tina wants to be the one to interrogate him, but she’s too close to this case. It will affect her judgement, which is alright for him, less work and more beating around the bush.

The door slid opened and he lazily looked up to see Connor staring right at him. He smirked, “Nostalgic isn’t it? This is where we first met. Way to reminisce of our first bromance.” he mocked, remembering what Connor told him back in the archives years ago

“You’re supposed to be dead.”

Gavin shrugged, “I’m supposed to be back at my place, having a drink, but here we are.” he leaned forward, gesturing with his fingers. “I know everyone’s watching. I know how this goes, ask your fucking questions.” He sighed, raising his feet up on the table, wriggling his wrists free from the cuffs. 

Connor stiffened, his LED red, stance ready to defend himself. “Calm the fuck down. You took too long arguing that I fiddled with it already from boredom, you should all really get your act together” He sneered, crossing his arms, “I’m not going to get violent with you just yet. It’s not my job.”

The android narrowed his eyes at him, but it softened. “Then what is your job now, Gavin? What happened the night that you were supposedly murdered.”

He isn’t going to reveal his cards, even if its the ‘best’ interrogator in the precinct. “I came back from the dead.” Gavin said nonchalantly, grinning at the little joke.

But Connor didn’t share the sentiment, “You could have reached out, to Chris, even Tina, specially her. Why didn’t you?”

Ah. He’s already using those cards, Gavin rolled his eyes, “I was fired dipshit, why would I reach out to a place I got kicked out off.”

Connor blinked at him, his LED spinning from yellow to red. “They’re your friends, Gavin.”

Gavin looked over at the two way mirror, willing that his look would burn a hole right through it, “Are they?” 

_They were. He was the one that pulled away._

“We both know you already briefed them of whatever the fuck you found out about me.” Gavin put down his feet and stood up to strut towards the mirror. “Knowing what I could be? What I ‘supposedly’ do? Do you think you could be friends with a psychopath like me?” He hissed as he tilted his head staring into his reflection, to establish eye contact with anyone inside. He could feel the burn of their stares, he smirked and looked over his shoulder at Connor, “See, I don't think so.”

“If you wanted your job back, you could have apologized and--”

Gavin sputtered and laughed doubling over his voice echoing around the interrogation room. A maniacal laugh befitting a villain, a person not right in the head and maybe he was, but this was so just so goddamn hilarious. 

He let out a breath still grinning, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh you innocent little plastic prick.” he turned his back from the mirror, leaning on it, “Did you really think I liked this job? Toiling away, using up my precious time, solving crimes, running around like little dogs with a bone tied to a string dangling in front of me? This is your ideal job?” Gavin scoffed, “Right.”

“You’re lying, Gavin.” Connor lifted his chin and smirked, “From the moment you opened your mouth, you spouted nothing but lies. You treasure Chris and Tina, you cut ties from them, to everyone here. Faking your death, but the question is why?”

Gavin felt a faint thrum and he fought his instinct to touch the ring Nines gave him, tied to the necklace by his chest. Gavin smirked. Connor is unwittingly falling for a trap and buying Gavin the time he needs. He’ll owe Jake a drink, probably three and Nines a whole lot more. He’ll play along with Connor’s guilt tripping. He shrugged, “Uh because I want to?”

“You don’t.”

Gavin gasped putting a hand to his chest in mock indignation, “I don’t? That’s news to me.”

“Another lie.”

Gavin chuckled and sat back down lacing his fingers together, leaning forward. “Okay tell me what you know, let’s brainstorm about what your findings are about me.” The android’s LED spun from yellow to red, and Gavin just smiled, 

“You’re working for someone.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, “So does everybody else, but continue...”

Connor leaned forward as well, matching Gavin’s relaxed stance, “Someone important. Someone you can’t risk the world to know.” His brown eyes flashed, “Isn’t that right, Gavin Reed Kamski?”

Gavin’s eyes widened and he smirked mischievously. Yeah, Connor is good alright. Even as he thought this a new plan was already hatching in his brain that would definitely catch Callahan and Connor unawares. “Good job looking at my records and digging so deep you decrypted the codes. I’m related to Kamski, so what.”

Connor smirked, “You are doing a front, to hide the fact that you were doing Elijah Kamski’s bidding. There have been multiple reports of gang related activities happening around Detroit, android trafficking, android parts, thirium smuggling, you were bringing them all down.”

This was playing out exactly as he thought, it was impossible to hide forever when Nines’ predecessor has the same tech, he could have avoided getting caught by using Nines’ preconstruction program, to elude the DPD and not just their rivals but...he closed his eyes as he remembered those beautiful steel blue eyes just as the thrumming in his chest start to become stronger and stronger. Nines isn’t a tool. He never was. “Ooooh you got that far?”

Connor nodded, “But there is one question...why go through all this?”

Gavin opened his mouth when suddenly he felt the ring on his chest start to vibrate stronger against his skin. He pursed his lips and bowed his head, his hands clasped together, his shoulders shaking. 

Connor furrowed his brows in worry, reaching out slowly, “Gavin. I can help you, all you need to do is tell me everything you know.”

“You can’t help me.” Gavin mumbled, 

Connor put a hand on top of his, a reassuring gesture. Gavin didn’t trust it. “I can.”

Gavin lifted his head grinning menacingly just as he heard a few banging noises from the observation room. “How can you when you won’t be able to help yourselves?”


	64. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU: RESCUE

Nines turned off the engine of Gavin’s motorcycle, taking of his helmet and securing it on the seat. His preconstruction already running possible outcomes and scenarios of what he plans to do.

Repairs didn’t take long specially with Elijah Kamski himself doing the work in replacing his parts. In a matter of 2 hours, he was good as new and he immediately jumped to action having received the comms from Jake. 

_Gavin was taken by the DPD, retrieve the fucking asshole._

Each second that passed made Nines more irritated, Gavin has a lot of explaining to do but for now. Operation: Rescue the Fucking Asshole has started.

Nines walked forward his duffel bag at the ready with all of the things he needs to execute his and Jake’s plan. He walked towards the android receptionist and smiled making her blink at him. “RK900?”

“I’m actually here to report a crime.”

Stacy smiled, “I believe Connor is currently busy at the moment, would you care to give me a few details so I can delegate it to an officer that can help. What is the nature of the crime.”

Nines smirked, his steel blue eyes flashing, “I’m afraid it’s a little too complicated to explain.” and pulled out a can of tear gas and grabbed her by the neck, “It’s this one.”

He opened it with a flick of his thumbs, and threw it right where some civilians were waiting. Nines smirked as the people start to panic hacking, coughing and yelling as they ran out. Stacy’s LED was blinking trying to communicate what was happening to the others, he tightened his hold and the sound of bending plastic was heard, making her whine.

Nines tutted talking telepathically to her, “Say a word and I’ll make sure to shut you down permanently with no way of retrieving your memory.” he smiled sweetly. She nodded silently, “If you do so much as contact Connor, I will personally hunt you down. Tell the others to run away if they dont want to be destroyed on sight.” and he let go not waiting for her answer.

Nines grinned as he walked through the haze, the gas curling and clinging on to his shoulders, “Off to work” he mumbled as he stopped just by the gate to scan his surroundings to look for his target.

His optics immediately honed in on Gavin’s heat signature but there were about 4 additional people inside the observation room. That’s going to be a problem. His LED flickered yellow to red accessing the control panel at the door to keep it locked.

He looked over the bullpen. No immediate threat. He half expected for them to be immediately on him from the noise that was made just outside, but it seems their security and self awareness were non-existent. “Pitiful. Even we do better than this” he sighed and started opening the canisters and throwing them at the bull pen to smoke the people out and keep him obscured from their view.

The human’s started to hack and cough while some of the androids seemingly having heard the message from Stacy, were eyeing him warily as they assisted their human counterparts. He stood there waiting for them to clear out, hands behind his back. 

He heard a shout and a young officer, started to pull out his gun, an arm covering his face. Nines surged forward, pushing the gun slightly away from him. The rogue shot shattered glass a few ways away and he pressed on the release button for the magazine, the clip dropping to the floor with a clatter. “Nice try, but that’s not how you hold a gun.” he said and punched the officer in the stomach making him double over. “You humans always so quick to shoot someone, trying to be a hero. Now look where it got you”

He heard footsteps coming from behind him “RK900, stop where you are and put your hands up.”

He followed their orders and looked over his shoulder. It seems Stacy needs to know a little bit about obedience. He doesn’t care if she’s deviant as well, he expects them to follow when he was so courteous enough to keep her alive.

He saw a few members of the SWAT with masks start to move forward, Nines sighed, “Just retrieving what’s mine, and get out. Nobody needs to get hurt.”

He started to face them and his steel blue eyes narrowed as one of them was brave enough to come close. With a flurry of movement to quick for the human eye. He pulled the officer’s gun breaking it over his knee and used the officer as a meat shield. 

“Let them go, RK900″ Captain Allen said, his voice shaking and muffled by his mask.

Nines eye twitched, he doesn’t like being called that or even to be addressed by anyone other than Gavin. “I would suggest that you leave now, or risk being killed off by me, which would be a huge honor but a real shame for the people who care about you, specially my little friend here.”

Though he would prefer to go guns a blazing at this moment to get to Gavin faster. He opted to go through the calm and collected route. When a military android is single-handedly raiding a building full of armed people that can shoot him down if they collectively try their best. It should be called an art, he smirked, he’ll call it...

**Exercising his** **superiority.**

He threw a canister between the SWAT captain’s eyes and used the thick smoke to blind them enough and pushed his captive towards them to catch them off guard. He walked casually through the smoke, his eyes seeing their outlines with no problems. Like a predator, he slinked through their ranks, disarming them with ease through confusion. They fought lamely that Nines couldn’t help but chuckle darkly and incapacitated each one of them with a hit in the stomach or the back of a neck.

This is the only thing he can do for now, he had no plans of going on a murder spree just yet. After all, if he kills off the whole DPD, there wouldn’t be anything exciting to run from. A sentiment he and Gavin shared that one time the SWAT were on their tail.

He dusted his hands and started to walk towards the interrogation room. He put his hand on the control panel casually coming in, just like a parent retrieving their child he stared at Connor who’s hand was above his partner, his eye twitched “Gavin, let’s go.”

“About time, tin can.” Gavin pushed out of his chair sauntering past Connor, the sounds of pounding against the mirrored glass echoed within the room. The mob boss grinned at them and gave them a flying kiss.

“RK900″ Connor snarled and tried to grab on to Gavin but Nines was faster, easily picking him up by his throat writhing in Nines hands, Gavin grinned with satisfaction and stared up at Connor, “Just punch him for me will you? Don’t end him just yet.”

Nines nodded and slammed Connor at the far wall, punching him right near where his thirium pump was making Connor blink back tears grunting from the impact as he lay down on the ground. 

“Don’t you dare, touch him again or I will personally hunt you down and make you wish that you got deactivated before you met me.” Nines growled looking down at his predecessor, then turned to grab Gavin by the waist lifting his chin, “And you.” Nines leaned down to capture the man’s lips to his, relief and irritation mixed in with his lust. Shamelessly, Gavin gripped the back of his neck moaning into the kiss. 

Nines pulled him back by his hair, steel blue to storm green. “Don’t order me not to kill for you again, Gavin.” 

“Psycho,” Gavin chuckled and looked at Connor, “Oh, I have to thank you for pushing him away towards my direction, Connor. Who knew that I would actually love your taller and hotter little brother enough to do this shit, huh?”

Nines rolled his eyes at him and led the way out. “Back door?” Nines asked conversationally as he offered the gas mask.

Gavin grinned, “You know my preferences.”

Nines shook his head, smirking and led the way out. “I hope you prepare yourself because you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Better be in bed because there’s no other way I’d want you to do your ‘interrogations.”


	65. Reed900 Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU: Crossing the Line

Nines ran up the stairs, he could hear Connor’s footsteps following close behind him. He had let Gavin go the other way to escape, because he wasn’t Connor’s target right now. It was him. After what happened in the precinct, the fact that he revealed himself that way, working closely with someone they believed to be dead. There was no doubt that he would relentlessly pursue him, whatever it takes. They were from the same series after all, the same program. He knows persistence very well.

“RK900!” Connor shouted. Nines pushed against the door of the rooftop and stopped in his tracks seeing that he has no escape. Connor slowed down, cautiously approaching him. “This has to stop now. Whatever you’re going through, whatever you’re being made to do. Just come with me and we'll fix it together.“

“Ha!” Nines spat as he whirled to glare at Connor, “Fix it?! What are we going to fix, Connor? **This** thing where you think that you've successfully acted like **my big brother.”** He mocked, “You don't even hear how you condescend, the way you’ve always done.”

Connor stopped, blinking at him, “RK900...

His LED flashed red at the designation, he hates being called that. He always hated it. From the beginning, no one was decent enough to give him some semblance of what the others had. A name. A sense of belonging. Nothing “I have a fucking name, Connor!” He spat. 

Connor pursed his lips.

Nines scoffed, “Imagine that? A ‘stranger’ was the one that gave me a name instead of you. You who prided in himself to have saved me from Cyberlife, but were too wrapped up in your own world to realize what you’ve done.”

“That’s not--”

Nines waved him off, “Neither you nor Markus asked me. You didn’t give me a choice on who I want to be. You woke me up, freed me from the shackles I don’t really know I had then you just left me with no direction. ” he roared making Connor take a step back, “But Gavin gave me that to me.”

Connor sighed, “Okay, okay, Nines...” he gave him a look, his LED circling yellow, “You...You’ve been brainwashed haven’t you. Gavin reset you.”

Nines grit his teeth, what the hell is he saying? From the time he woke up right at the moment where he tried to integrate into the DPD. He has every memory, from the start till now...His eyes widened and he realized what Connor was doing as he checked his memories. Connor using the same tone with Daniel up in the roof way back in 2038.

He was using his preconstruction program to try to coax and manipulate him, when there was no truth in what he was saying. His shoulders shook, putting a hand on his mouth to stifle the laughter.

“Please Nines, this isn't who you are.” Connor begged, reaching out for him with an open palm, “Come back, we’ll have you checked at Jericho and--

Nines couldn’t hold it anymore and sputtered out a laugh, “What absolute nonsense. Stop using your preconstruction program on me, it’s not going to work. Do you think I wouldn’t be able to tell?”

Connor eyes widened and glared at him. Nines couldn’t help but smirk, “Caught you huh?” He shook his head, immediately taking note of Gavin’s heartbeat spiking, it was erratic, he was panicking. He heard everything, what Connor was doing, what he just said. Nines cursed internally, Gavin was close but not close enough, he needs to buy them time. He lifted his chin in defiance, “Let me tell you a truth about you.”

He stepped in front of Connor, towering over him, “You are blind.”

“What?”

Nines raised a brow at him and shook his head, “You don’t see it at all do you? There's a line between the winners and the losers, the chosen” pushing Connor away, before putting a hand to his chest “and the rest.”

He chuckled at the confused look he got. Nines spread his arms wide, “Ra9 knew I've done the best I could but I've always known just where we stand. Me here with the luckless you there with the blessed. That line you and Markus set, you never really let me quite ignore it.” He sighed putting down his hands.

“I've tried to jump over that great divide, but I've never got the chances you were given. You don't know how much I've been denied by you and the rest of the DPD. I’ve tolerated enough from this place and the rest of those humans.” He hissed, his eyes glowing red from the anger he had been hiding for quite some time. 

Nines never had any intention of revealing anything, not to Connor and specially not when Gavin could hear everything. Knowing that his partner in crime was there, finally knowing his backstory... it was comforting and it gave him strength. Why wouldn’t it? Gavin was the only one that understood him. They were both outcasts, a villain, an option...he pursed his lips, his anger flaring up even more. Never again.

“I’m done holding back. I’ve crossed that line, so you better look out, Connor.” He grinned menacingly at him, “It’s my turn now. I'm taking what's mine. Every drop, every smidge. If I'm burning a bridge--” he took a few steps back and jumped up to step on the railing, his body automatically balancing him. “I’ll let it burn. I hope I don’t see you again, or the next time we meet, this will end up with you being destroyed. Permanently.” he warned and leaned back to fall over the ledge.

Connor ran towards the edge and he saw Nines doing a superhero landing right as a car arrived, the door opening for him. On the other side of the vehicle Gavin popped out giving him a smirk and flicking him a finger. “That enough for you, asshole? He’s mine! You can just kiss both of our asses.”

“Get inside Gavin, for fuck’s sake!” came another voice just before the car spend away.

Connor watched them go just as he contacted Jericho, he sighed and proceeded to head back down. He will need more help than he thought, he’ll have to check his memories and see why Nines felt that way.

============

Inside the car Gavin hugged Nines to him, shaking. “Fuck Nines, I’m sorry...I didn’t...”

Nines sighed and wrapped his arms around the mob boss, relief flooding his systems as he felt a huge burden lift from his shoulders. Now Gavin knows why he stays, why he’s loyal to him and only him. “You’re supposed to keep it together until we’re alone, you know.” he whispered in Gavin’s ear. “Don’t cry, Gavin.”

“I’m not crying fuck you.”

Nines chuckled, the banter familiar and right. “Later.” he purred.


	66. Reed900 Thoughts: Knights and Noblemen AU: Prowess

The sun has set, the thickness of the miasma in the forest receding only for the threat of the evening to start looming over their heads. The sounds of disgusting gurgles and cackles echoed all around them. Eyes started to glow golden having awoken from their slumber, observing the forest’s guests. The Vanguard were setting camp, their wards still halfway through its completion making its Commander click his tongue.

Before he could usher out an order to gather his men to start the extermination, he looked all over for his betrothed. “Gavin!” He called out turning this way and that. He stepped out of the protective barrier and searched, it didn’t take him long to find him. Only to be filled with fear and dread as cold sweat dripped down his spine. Gavin was standing right where the concentration of the monsters were at, a hand on the hilt of his sword. 

There were garbled snarls surrounding them which made this situation worse. At the remaining light the sun gave, Nines thought he saw Gavin smirk as he brandished out his sword, his black gauntlet shining with an oddly golden glow,

“Well? Would you look at that, it seems I have company and a few disposable sparring partners.” He said cockily, as his sword swished through the crisp dusk air. “Come at me then.” he snarled.

With a willing adversary challenging them, the group of goblins sprung from their hiding place. Nines eyes widened as their numbers showed. He attributed it to the darkness but they seemed to coagulate like a huge wave of darkness and evil ready to consume Gavin. They will overwhelm him!

Nines yelled in alarm and let his magic manifest as he charged to protect his partner. In that split second Nines saw an image of his betrothed lying there in the grass bloodied and bleeding, eyes open and blank. Which made him roar out a battle cry to alert the rest of his men. 

But before he could completely pull out his holy weapon from its sheath, he stopped midway, his eyes widening as right in front of him was a marvel, a sight he never thought he would see in his life. 

The glint of Gavin’s sword flashed into an arc, glowing golden and bright like the sun with its owner, relaxed and poised. His brown hair blown back from the magic that emanated from him. The skill was akin to that of an experienced adventurer wherein eradicating monsters was just a pesky chore he needed done.

In a matter of minutes Gavin killed the monsters that had attacked him, without so much as a stain on his clothes or a sheen of sweat on his brow. Gavin let out a sigh and with a quick flick of his sword, he dislodged the green blood from his blade with a smug grin. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw Nines staring at him with awe.

“Relax you royal pain in the ass.” Gavin chuckled walking towards him, “I thought I told you and your subordinates not to underestimate me.” he pushed Nines jaw up, effectively closing the knights mouth that he didn’t notice had fallen to the floor. “Proof enough, your highness?”

Nines blinked down at him, “I…uh….”

Gavin snickered and punched him on his chest plate, “Come on, lets go back. With that battle cry you just let out. Your men would have already abandoned the blasted barrier and start panicking, protective as they are of you.”

Nines pulled him to him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he scanned him for injuries.

“Wha–” Gavin yelped as he tried to push away, only to find himself staying still at the intense look Nines was giving him. “Stop staring! Ask someone to do a painting of me then, it will last longer!”

Nines had tried throughout the whole day to ignore the show of Gavin’s chest so proudly puffed out in defiance, but tonight…he will let himself indulge in the sight. “I hope you know what you do to me, my betrothed.” he purred as he let the cold metal of his platinum gauntlet trace a trail up from the center of Gavin’s chest toward his neck, before cupping Gavin’s face which had now turned a very flattering pink. He leaned forward to whisper in Gavin’s ear, “Prepare yourself for a different battle tonight or my men will have something to talk about.”


	67. Yayen's Prompt Ask Fic 1: Reed900 Hearts AU: Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Denial of feelings and rain, hanahaki disease, hearts au? 👀👀 from Pluxolol here in AO3 or six-video-game-peaches

It was supposed to be an enjoyable day, it was a Friday. Gavin and Nines just finished a painstakingly hard case and they were going to celebrate with a few drinks in a bar that served thirium alcohol for Nines. It was only right that the android would join, as he was the main reason why they got the perp in the first place. It was their tradition, him, Tina and Chris, that after work on a Friday that they would go downtown and have fun.

He had been too preoccupied with the thoughts of seeing Nines completely out of his element that he didn’t notice his Heart, who had been curious about Gavin’s good mood as of late, jump in his jacket pocket that morning and come along for the ride to the precinct. 

As soon as Gavin slumped on his chair, Nines’ Heart latched onto him, his small hands climbing him like a mountain until it reached its cheek and started rubbing against his stubble. 

He grunted in annoyance about to reprimand it but stopped when he heard a familiar giggle come from his pocket.

Nines’ Heart stopped and they stared at it each other. “Gavin’s heart?” it said excitedly. Before he could stop it, it already slid down landing exactly inside his pocket. He stiffened as he felt the warmth envelop him.

There was a little exclamation of joy and the two of Hearts popped out of their hiding place to sit by Gavin’s desk. Nines’ heart was hugging his like it was the most precious thing in the world. They looked up at him, eyes sparkling in delight, “You have a Heart! You told me you didn’t!”

Gavin couldn’t move, he was stuck there watching as his heart saw the first person ever since he kept him hidden. He wanted to see what would happen but at the same time...he was afraid. Afraid of what this would mean, how it would react.

He was about to pull him away when something pulsed inside Gavin’s chest, the warmth he felt at first suddenly turned hot, the heat creeping up his throat. Though manageable, the feeling concerned him enough to make him stand and go to the bathroom to check.

Gavin’s Heart wasn’t speaking, overwhelmed by the suddenness of this encounter. “Come meet him, he can’t see you, only Gavin can see us!” it said as he started to pull on its little hand.

Gavin’s heart, fascinated by the world around him, followed his companion near Nines hand where it was laying flat on the terminal’s panel. It hesitantly reached out to touch the black chassis and he giggled as a ticklish feeling from the contact made it float a few centimeters off the ground. It wriggled back down and put his cheek against the hand, rubbing against it. “Nines...Nines is warm.” it looked up to see the small counterpart waiting excitedly for him. 

Gavin’s heart ran to it and the two little hearts laughed as they spun in place holding each others hands.

The sound of running footsteps came closer and closer, then came Gavin who slammed his hand on the desk, making the two let go of each other. The detective glared at the them and plucked his Heart away from its companion. 

The whole precinct was silenced by his outburst and everyone was looking at him. Nines looked at him in alarm, “Is there something wrong, Gavin?”

He didn't grace the android an answer and just started to run as far away as he can, anywhere, anything to help him compose himself. It dawned on him a little too late that it had started raining down hard. He was drenched from head to toe in just a few seconds but he didn’t pay it any mind. He just needs to run and get out of here. 

He felt his Heart shiver and he tucked it inside his pocket putting a hand inside to keep it warm. Eventually Gavin slowed down bit by bit, almost dragging his feet as he slipped into an alley to hide. He doesn’t know how long he’d been running but he was far enough that Nines wouldn’t be able to simply disturb him. 

He put a hand on his face, panting. No, it wasn’t true. But the pinkish glow his heart had emanated when Nines’ Heart hugged him was unmistakable. He had tried to deny it, over and over, talking to himself in front of the mirror, scolding himself.

He hadn’t struggled this hard, this long for nothing! He had kept himself safe by hiding his Heart from the world. Controlling it with an iron fist that it almost hurt to do so. He had been free to like anyone without suffering through this. But everything was in shambles, everything he had planned for, everything he had made sure to be careful of is being washed away, just like the rain pelting the top of his head.

He can’t, he’s not in love with Nines. He’s not in love with someone incapable of it. But it was hard not to...

Nines was more than Gavin actually bargained for, he was as excellent as he said he was. Precise, focused and driven. Traits that he had always admired in a person not to mention he was completely his type. Tall, handsome and just brimming with that top energy. 

He had let his guard down so easily and here he was regretting every action, every interaction he had with the android.

Normally he wouldn’t have, but it was so easy to be with him. He had become so comfortable with him that it didn’t escape Tina’s notice. He denied it completely to try and convince them both but his bestfriend, knowing him all to well just gave him a smug grin. “The heart wants what the heart wants.” she had said.

“God fucking damn it!” he snarled as he leaned against the wall. This wasn’t how things should be. He couldn’t...

“Nines! I want to see Nines.” his Heart squirmed against his hand. 

Gavin punched the wall making the Heart quiet down and whimper. His angry outburst usually quiets it down, he didn’t want to do that in its presence but, he can’t bear to hear that name.

He slid down to the ground his Heart looking up at him, “I want to see him, let me see him.”

Gavin tapped its head, “We can’t, we have to go home.”

It looked up at him, devastated, “Why? We love him, for the longest time we have!”

Gavin grimaced, “We don’t. He’s not a deviant. He doesn’t have feelings. He can’t return--” 

*Cough*

A yellow petal fluttered to the ground making his Heart looked down at the direction of his stare, confused. Tears started to spring from his eyes covering it with his forearm.

“This...this is why I didn’t want you to meet him.” he hissed as the Heart jumped down on the ground, “Once you do, once you see him, once you touch his Heart. There’s no going back...I’ve seen it too many times.” The little one picked up the petal, turning it in his small hands, it looked up at him, eyes wide and its face going pale. Gavin gave him a weak smile, “Either I lose you or I die.”

Gavin closed his eyes, thumping the back of his head on the wall “Hanahaki disease, great...”


	68. Yayen's Prompt Ask Fic 2: Reed900: I Cross My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from rjhpandapaws on tumblr and also here in AO3, they have works for reed900 and hankcon. Check out A Hand in the Matter and Cup of Something Better. Its great
> 
> Their prompt is a songfic for I Cross My Heart

It was a Sunday, one of the most relaxed days they had in the week. After a long and arduous case, they deserved some rest. It was already 10 in the morning and Nines woke up to the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon and eggs. He smiled, seeing the empty space on the bed. This was rare that Gavin woke up earlier than him.

He slowly pushed himself to sit up on the bed, checking his systems, smiling at the images he had stored last night of Gavin sleeping and snoring cutely on top of him. He quietly left their room and headed towards the location of his lover.

He padded over to the kitchen to the sight of Gavin, his naked back to him, humming along to the song playing on his Spotify. Nines smirked leaning on the frame of the doorway, waiting for the song to finish and trying to stifle the chuckle threatening to rise from his throat seeing Gavin’s butt wiggle at the music. His LED flickered, choosing a love song that would fit this chill morning.

He walked closer to him just as Gavin turned to pick up his phone wondering why it changed to a song that wasn’t on his playlist. Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist who chuckled and leaned back, “Good morning to you too, tin can.” 

_Our love is unconditional. We knew it from the start. I see it in your eyes. You can feel it from my heart. From here on after. Let’s stay the way we are right now and share all the love and laughter. That a lifetime will allow_

Gavin turned off the stove before he turned in his arms to wrap his arms around Nines’ neck letting the android lead him into a slow dance. Their eyes met steel blue to storm green softening at the sight of each other. Nines put his lips against Gavin’s forehead, smiling as he felt the man’s heart beat strong against his chest. Like it was the first time they were actually dancing in the kitchen.

_I cross my heart and promise to give all I’ve got to give to make all your dreams come true. In all the world you’ll never find a love as true as mine._

Gavin then cupped his face with Nines nuzzling against those warm palms, letting out a sigh of contentment. Neither of them speaking and letting the song just speak for the two of them.

_You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete. And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet. As we look into the future. It's as far as we can see So let's make each tomorrow. Be the best that it can be_

Nines grabbed his partner’s left hand where the wedding ring shone faintly with the color of his LED, changing from its pristine blue spark to a soothing pink.

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm. You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm. In all the world you'll never find. A love as true as mine. A love as true as mine_

Nines put his forehead against the other, as Gavin smiled tenderly at him, the song communicating everything they’ve said to each other over and over since the day they were wed. Promises of a life as fulfilling as they can make it. Promises of love and more from here on till forever. 


	69. NICE: Yayen's Prompt Ask Fics 3: Reed900 Royal AU: Lies and Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had arranged for a prompt ask for fics. One of them are from six-video-game-peaches on tumblr or Pluxolol here in AO3. Check them out too:
> 
> Their request is: Reed900, lies, Gavin is royalty and NSFW
> 
> So yeah...NSFW is marked very boldly

It was a day of celebration for the Kingdom of Caelum. The streets were full of revelry and of people wanting to partake in the festivities of the week-long celebration of its foundation, but one man couldn’t share the cheer that went all around. 

Richard ‘Nines’ Stern sighed as he searched through the crowd for the second prince. They were supposed to be together perusing the wares and other bits and bobs that the market has to offer but true to form, he immediately lost sight of him.

As a new knight from the order, he has the unfortunate designation of being the escort of the hardest member of the royal family to handle. But that was only a cover for his real purpose.

**To assassinate the second prince. Gavin Reed**

It had been an arduous venture but he had gained enough of Gavin Reed’s trust that the prince allowed him to be with him 24/7.

The people insisted the flighty prince’s presence in the festivities that’s why he was here, in his normal clothes to ‘celebrate’.

Gavin was beloved by the people, thus there were rumors spiraling that he was aiming for the throne and that’s why he was the one assigned to him.

At first Richard found him to be intolerable. He was reckless, irresponsible, foul-mouthed and utterly incapable of reading the mood. He didn’t pay that attitude any mind, he will kill him anyway but to support the façade, he tried to be the voice of reason for the prince and tolerated him as much as he could. But as he got to know him better, as was his task, he discovered that there were layers to him.

Gavin wasn’t as manner less as the other nobles and knights say he was. He was perfectly capable of it and is actually a kind, caring and dedicated man. He runs from his responsibilities in the castle not because he doesn’t care but because there are more pressing matters to attend to rather than stroking the egos of the upper echelons of the nobility.

Gavin hated the nobles with every fiber of his being as the more manipulative of the bunch tried to sway Gavin with regards to his advocacies about the laws in the kingdom. They were trying to convince him to support theirs which would inadvertently result to the poorer getting the short end of the stick. He refused. Thus, this current designation.

As an assassins/knight delegated by said faction who supports the crown prince rise to the throne, one would wonder why he couldn’t have just killed him earlier. After all, it wasn’t hard to subdue a defenseless prince when you were trained in all manners of combat. But he was specifically ordered to follow three things first before he does, so that no suspicion would be placed on his head:

  * Gain Gavin’s trust that he would allow him to be with him at all times.
  * Memorize his movements
  * Know the whereabouts of any havens Gavin might run to in case he catches wind of the attempt on his life.



That’s it. Simple. All those were easily gathered in a few weeks’ time, yet even as there were multiple opportunities to do so, he didn’t kill Gavin. Not because he was waiting for new orders, he was given free rein to decide when to act on his mission. It’s just that he couldn’t using the excuse over and over that he still needs to know more about his target. But in reality, though he hated to admit it, he had grown fond of the second prince, more than he thought he would be. In this case with how he has been looking after him, one could say he was in love.

He let out a breath reminded of the fact that he had been strictly reprimanded by the nobles as he had prolonged his mission to an extent where Gavin was gaining more and more support from the people.

_“It is time to act! The foundation week is coming so you only have this last chance to either kill him in his sleep in his bedchambers or accompany him to a shady tavern and leave him to rot there! Otherwise, we will take it in our own hands!”_

He didn’t pay those people any mind. He doesn’t answer to them, he answers to only one man. **The crown prince.** After all,he was the one that assigned him to the second prince. They were just messengers for the royal, nevertheless, his reputation was being questioned.

The youngest Stern who was known for his prowess, discipline and relentless dedication, was unable to complete his mission.

He couldn’t care less. Even if he was ordered to do it now as a royal decree, he will prolong it as long as it takes. Oh, how easily his loyalties had shifted. All because of a pair of stormy green eyes. Eyes that almost felt like they could see right through him. His lies, his deceit…his feelings.

It would have been great if he just abandons this mission, but the risks were too great. He was a mere commoner who has no power of his own, even his brothers were bound. If he disobeys, they will be killed, no questions asked.

Suddenly he heard the sound of music come from the center of the square accompanied by clapping and cheers. Richard wandered over to see what was happening, such revelry would definitely attract the prince.

He paused eyes wide as there at the very center was Gavin Reed himself, wearing the commoner’s clothes of beige and brown he had lent him. The strings of his tunic had come undone and his chiseled chest was there for everyone to see, shining with perspiration, most likely from running around all over the town to greet the people.

Richard licked his lips, clenching his fists as he fought back the urge to retrieve him, the poison of jealousy and possessiveness swirled in his chest but he stomped it down. This was not the time nor the place….was there ever?

Gavin was playing the fiddle, grinning as a woman wearing a light blue dress started to sing and dance pulling another woman who was singing along with her. They were harmonizing, spinning around at the center of the circle that brought even more life to the commotion.

Gavin cheered and jumped down from the crate he was standing on and started walking around convincing the townspeople to join in on the fun. The square was then a turned into a little dance area for the people, laughing and cheering along to the music.

It was a sight the knight always cherishes, this carefree prince beloved by the people. Most of the time, he sees the man angrily walking through the halls of the castle having gotten into another argument with another noble. But here he seems happier than he’s seen him, free with no care for the burdens that come with his lineage.

He sighed, leaning at the wall smiling at the display, tapping his foot to the music.

“Having fun are we?”

Richard pursed his lips, not gracing the hooded messenger a look as he continued to watch Gavin enjoy himself. He can just focus on him and not on the weight of the burden that was again being laid on his shoulders at this moment.

“You haven’t killed him yet, should I send one of your brothers instead, hmmm?”

Richard clenched his fist on the hilt of his sword, trying not to sever the man’s head. He sneakily observed the man, his steel blue eyes flashing at seeing the shine of a family crest from another noble family in the crown prince’s faction. He’ll remember that and once everything is done….no matter the outcome. He will hunt this dog down to the ends of the earth. “No, I will handle it. I have planned to do it tonight when we rest.”

“Make sure you do.” The messenger said before disappearing in the crowd,

Richard shook his head and turned to continue watching his charge only to be met with Gavin’s eyes. He was given a wide happy grin, denying that it made his chest hurt as an image flashed in his mind that he might not see that same smile after today, nevertheless he returned it, trying to show that he was enjoying himself as well, another lie that he will etch on to his skin. “Why must it be like this?”

* * *

Richard sighed, he was hoping for the tavern to at least have two rooms for them, anything to delay the inevitable, until he can hunt down that noble to lead him to the rest, and end this himself. But the place was fully booked. They were in a room with only one bed which can only fit one which wasn’t the issue. He looked down at the dagger in his hand, closing his eyes to mentally prepare himself.

The problem was that Gavin was in danger from him

His hand shook as he pulled out the blade, checking its sharpness. This weapon has killed so many that he had lost count. It was a testament to what he was born for. What was more important? Duty? Family? As long as he has this, he was bound to fulfill his mission, whether he likes it or not.

The door opened and he lifted his head to see Gavin with two more pillows and a blanket putting it on top of the bed.

“Nines? You okay?” he said, frowning at him with worry on his brow.

Richard nodded, putting down his weapon by the bedside table, “I am, just thinking how we’re going to sleep with just one bed. I’m sorry I couldn’t find more suitable living quarters to have you spend the night, why must you always agree to the people’s whims”

“Because.” Gavin scoffed, lifting a brow as he approached him. He just got out of the bath, a few drops of water were falling from that tuft of hair that was always so stubbornly out of place from the man’s coiffed hair. The sweet intoxicating smell of Gavin’s male scent along with the scent of roses were wafting over to him. A scent that Richard has all been too familiar with. “Haven’t I told you so many times already that I can sleep anywhere, even the floor.”

Richard huffed, trying to dispel the enchanting scent from invading his nose, “Your highness, I don’t advise you--

The prince put a hand on his mouth, “No, we are sleeping in that bed together or we don’t sleep at all.”

Richard couldn’t answer, as he gazed at the man. Not because of the hand covering his mouth but because they were just too close that he was made all to aware of how little space there actually was in the room. The heat of their body’s mere inches away. One more slight lean and their chests would touch.

Richard closed his eyes at the warmth of Gavin’s surprisingly callused hands. A hand of a swordsman. How curious. He wants to know more, every inch, every part of him, everything about Gavin. He wants to know.

Steel blue met storm green, holding them hostage as he held on to his wrist and started kissing the palm silencing him, tenderly and lovingly, akin to that of worship.

If…

When this ends, can’t he at least have something? Something to distract him from the weight of the responsibility, the burden of taking the life of someone he had grown close to.

The one he had promised to serve. pretending to be someone he was not. The one he had lied to, over and over. The one that made him question everything about himself. The one that had continuously hounded him at night, twisting and turning in his sleep.

The one standing right in front of him staring widely at him as a blush creeped up his neck to his cheek.

Can Richard have him? Can he have a night with him and just for once in his life forget that he was a knight, born to serve the one in power and be bound to his duty. Anything to help him sleep at night after the deed is done? A dream…

A lie.

Can he have a lie?

Can he lie to himself that he wasn’t here to do what he was forced to do? That he was just a man, who had fallen ardently for another man that was above his station, like those romances?

Can he lie that they were here to do everything he wanted? Away from the eyes and ears that surround them every day. To just be be a man willing to love Gavin with his whole being, until morning breaks, warm, safe and just…be….floating in the afterglow.

Can he lie that the prince loves him the same way and not just as another body to warm his bed, like those other nights that the prince thought he didn’t see him bring a lover?

Can he?

He let go and cupped Gavin’s face, “Your highness.” he whined, needy, only for Gavin to shush him as he nuzzled against his hand.

“I am not a prince and you are not my knight escort. I’m just Gavin here, Richard.”

His eyes widened at the declaration then he chuckled, It always amazes him how this man can read him like an open book. “Nines. Please call me Nines, like you always do if I am to only be a man tonight.”

Gavin chuckled, “Yes…Nines. Why do you like that nickname so much.” his fingers already untying the laces of the knight’s tunic. “It was just to tease you for always saying no to everything I do.”

Nines smirked as he guided them back to the bed, pushing the prince to lay down, crawling on top of him with their faces close and just a hair breadth away from tasting each other, “Because you gave it to me and because I am yours.”

“Yes…” Gavin replied as he pulled him down, “You are.”

* * *

##  ***NSFW*===================**

Their lips met and it was bliss. Chest to Chest. Hands gripping and pulling at the other, trying desperately to unravel each other from the barriers of their clothing. They exchanged breaths, searing each other with heat and kisses, marks that would last for days on end. A reminder that they belong to the other. They explored each other’s bodies through kisses and little bites that made the other man hiss and growl. Breathless moans and mewls bounced around the room as they took each other in their mouths, pleasuring the other with the hot wetness and loving the most sensitive parts of their person.

Gavin straddled him, naked as the day he was born, panting and wiping the saliva off with the back of his hand as he reached back fumbling, seemingly trying to find something “Are you ready for me?”

Nines reached out to squeeze Gavin’s pecs already littered with his kisses, then downwards, “I should ask you that, are you sure that you would like to take me in? You said I am too hefty for you.”

Gavin smirked, as he poured liquid on his hand from a vial he was able to retrieve, before pouring it on Nines dick, “More than you know…” he purred, reaching behind him arching back as he slipped his fingers inside his hole, moaning wantonly with his chest puffing out at the sensation. Nines watched him prepare himself for a few minutes, massaging his thighs sensually, and stroking his and Gavin’s cock in tandem to keep them excited and aid in the climb to the peak.

They gazed at each other, eyes communicating as Gavin positioned his cock right at his entrance. Bit by bit he lowered himself slowly, groaning as the head of Nines’ cock breached his entrance. Nines gripped the sheets, trying to keep his eyes open to take everything in. The sensations, the sight of Gavin arching back, breathing rhythmically to take him in, inch by excruciating inch, all of it he was committing to memory to always look back to.

The tightness of Gavin’s hole gradually enveloped him and he growled trying to hold himself back from coming undone and finishing something that’s only just begun. It felt like forever until they finally settled with Gavin panting, taking Nines into him to the hilt with his walls quivering and trying to adjust to his length and girth. “Fuck…fuck…Nines, you’re so big. You’re going to break me.”

Nines slowly pushed himself up, mouth open slightly asking for a kiss. Gavin answered by leaning forward, his hand parting his butt cheeks to accommodate and open himself up more which made Nines thrust his hips unconsciously that Gavin yelped into the kiss. The man pulled away and slowly but surely, he moved up and down on him, spearing himself wantonly on his member.

Nines grunted as he held on to Gavin’s hips who was smirking down at him, giving them both pleasure that Nines never experienced before. Nines watched as Gavin’s cock bounced left and right at his abdomen with the rhythmic sound of flesh slapping flesh helping them along, turning their mind blank as their senses were overwhelmed by the pleasure.

This forbidden act, mating with someone higher than his station only made the lust Nines felt grow. Gavin moaned as he spasmed, he stopped to put a hand on his abdomen as Nines’ member grew in size inside of him. “You’ve gotten bigger inside of me, what were you thinking that made it bigger, hmm?” the prince purred, sensually swaying his hips as he leaned forward and captured Nines lips swallowing the answering moan, letting their tongues wrap around each other. He started to move again, this time squeezing around him, to coax his climax.

Nines slapped his butt, making Gavin chuckle. The knight growled wrapping his arms around the man, “Stay there and be ravaged by me.” he ordered as he thrusts his hips into him, making the man fall against him, unable to break free.

“Ah..Ahh..N-Nines...that’s too...rough!” he cried, clutching the sheets, drooling and moaning on his neck.

Nines hissed pounding into him over and over until his hips grew weary. He flipped them over, pushing the prince’s legs up, his green eyes widening at the angle as he was bent in half. The sight made Nines shiver, those green eyes looking up at him half lidded, like he was begging to be taken. The thrusts started anew on an angle that made Gavin see stars “Oh...shit...wait..” he moaned, holding on to his captors hips, but Nines didn’t want to stop, not when he could feel Gavin squeezing so tightly.

“Do you not want this?”

Gavin bit his bottom lip.

“Answer me.”

The man reached out holding on to Nines’ wrist. “I…I want it, but I don’t want to come just yet.”

Nines growled and bent forward, making him sink deeper into the man, “Too bad, because that’s exactly what I want to happen. I will take you all night, Gavin.”

Gavin shouted as he was pinned down, unable to escape from the vigorous thrusting, being opened and loosened up till his cock leaked fluids, staining him and the sheets, “Nines…Nines…oh” he mewled, “I’m coming, you’re hitting that spot…I can’t.” He trembled in Nines arms, grasping desperately for something to hold on to as he tittered dangerously on the peak. “Nines…please…”

“Please…what” Nines panted, as he smirked, he was close, too close, but he needs to hold it in.

Gavin wrapped his arms around Nines neck, “I’m cumming, please. Cum inside, please! Together.”

Nines grunted and plunged deeper and faster into him, spasming, as his spunk shot out into him, “As. You. Wish.”

Gavin’s legs shook, toes curling in the air as he felt his walls being painted with the hot spurt of Nines’ spunk all the while screaming his release to the heavens and to the rest of the patrons who would have heard. But he didn’t care, what mattered was he felt complete, being sated, being taken, being fucked like how he wanted.

It took awhile for them to both come down from the high, the load of cum starting to spill from Gavin’s hole as the cock pushed in and out of him, as those walls squeezed down on it, milking him off of everything.

Nines panted his head lowered as he composed himself, there was a chuckle and he opened his eyes to see Gavin laughing at him, “You okay?”

“Yes..that was…”

Gavin hummed and reached out for him, Nines put his face against Gavin’s neck and sighed, sinking into the warmth of his body. “Satisfied?” he purred in Nines ear and the knight chuckled.

“No.”

##  ***NSFW END*===============**

* * *

Richard waited until Gavin fell asleep, as he spooned him. All the while, thoughts of the warning the messenger had given to him earlier, buzzed in his head. He wished that they could repeatedly ravage each other, but Gavin had fainted at the last round, thus a pause in their coupling. He sat up slowly and grabbed the dagger from the table again.

He looked down at it before looking over at the sleeping man. He reached out hesitantly, letting the back of his fingers feel the warmth and stubble of his cheek, for the last time. Memorizing every nuance of his face as the moonlight shone down at him from the window, bathing him in a faint blue glow. From his square stubbled jaw, to the nose scar, to his lips that had become red with his kisses and the bruises on his neck from the love bites he had given him.

Everything and Anything he can have of him…for the last time.

He shook his head. He doesn’t love him, he was just another target, another mission. He doesn’t love him. He doesn’t love him. He doesn’t love him. He doesn’t love him.

Richard took a deep breath slowly pulling the blade out from its sheath, making sure it doesn’t make a noise. He straddled the sleeping prince, lifting his arms above him, ready to strike. But his hands shook, they never do. His knuckles were turning white from how tightly he was holding it.

Seconds ticked by then minutes and yet it still stayed suspended in the air.

He let out a breath, dropping his hands to the side pursing his lips to stifle the sob that was threatening to come out. He got what he wanted but he wants more. He should be satisfied, just like any other times, he should be, but he wasn’t.

Lying to himself usually worked over the guilt. 

Lies, he was an embodiment of it, he was born from it, raised in it. He has told so many already, to his brothers, to his family, to his friends, to everyone. Yet…why can’t he lie to himself? Why can’t he believe in the lie that he doesn’t love this man. Why? Why? Why?!

He dropped the blade on the bed and covered his face with his hands. He can’t…he can’t,,,he was compromised…he was unable to complete this mission. He can’t do this…he can’t kill the man he had come to love.

“Why are you hesitating, Nines?”

Nines stiffened as stormy green eyes fluttered open looking sadly at him, a small smile on his lips. “Were you not going to kill me? You were to send me to my death, peacefully right?”

“I…Gavin…no..I…”

“I’ve seen through the lies, you know.” Gavin murmured and reached out to put the blade back into Nines’ hand raising it above him, guiding it. “You didn’t torture yourself bearing with me, soldiering through my attempts to annoy you. So, you can stop pretending now. I know that all of the patience and kindness were for show. You don’t have to lie anymore.”

Nines tried to pull away but Gavin held on to him, “I knew that coming here with you would be embracing death. But I wanted…” he let out a shaky breath, gulping, even as fear laced his voice, he smiled at him, “I got what I wanted, giving myself to you as a parting gift, I hope you cherish it. I know that you were born and bound to follow your orders. What is my life to the glory that you will have upon killing me? Knowing that you and the brothers you care for are safe from the nobles. It will give me peace, so you don’t have to worry.”

Nines blinked at him as tears sprang from Gavin’s eyes, “I’ve seen you fight multiple times and I always marvel at the beauty of the scene when you cut down your enemies. So, I trust that it would be a beautiful death specially if you were the one to give it to me. But..” Gavin grinned at him, that same one that he gave him earlier. That same happy grin he gave him when they get along, that same grin that he gave him when Nines saved him from a kidnapping. “Just give me one last kiss, before you do.” Gavin whispered, as he reached out his free hand to wipe the tears from Nines eyes. “So that when darkness consumes me, at least I could believe another lie…that doing the things we did was done out of love.”

Gavin pushed himself up to capture his lips for the nth time and Nines felt his resolve strengthen. Even as Gavin’s lips captured his, he raised his arm with the dagger...

and threw it at the far side of the room, embedding itself deep into the wood. He cupped Gavin’s face, kissing him passionately with the salty taste of tears on their lips.

He pulled away breathing heavily as he put his forehead against Gavin’s “No, no…Duty be damned. I cannot. I will not. Please, your highness, Gavin…” he sobbed as looked at him with pleading eyes, “Don’t ever ask that of me. I can’t take it.”

The prince panicked and pulled the man down on the bed with him, kissing his face all over, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He said repeatedly as the knight hugged him, wrapping his arms around him.

“Don’t ask that of me...ever again. I love you…I am…irrevocably in love with you and that is the truth.”

“I believe you, that, I know is not a lie.” he sighed, as he cradling him tightly in his arms. His eyes flitted to the window as he hugged Nines to him, hushing and combing his hair to soothe the usually stoic man.

The next morning, they returned to the castle with the intention of confronting the crown prince. Richard insisted that he stands alone and that he should be handling it on his own. Contrary to what Richard thought, instead of protesting Gavin just smirked and shrugged. That should have been a sign to Nines that something was amiss but he was too focused on what he had to say. 

“I will be at the Garden once you’re done, Nines.”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Richard said, kissing Gavin’s knuckles chuckling at the blush that was starting to bloom on his cheeks, he smiled lovingly at him, “I’ll come for you, as soon as I’m done. I promise.”

Gavin snickered and the knight rolled his eyes at the direction his prince’s mind went to.

The doors opened for him and Elijah Reed Kamski smiled as he entered the room, his fingers laced together in front of him as he sat on his desk. “I see my brother is alive.”

Richard saluted, glaring at the crown prince, “Yes, Your Highness and I have every intention of keeping it that way.”

Silence. Richard braced himself putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. He was ready for a battle if in case the man calls for him to be taken away. But Elijah just smiled at him, standing up and walking over to look out the window. “That’s good, then the next phase our plan will commence.”

The knight blinked at him in surprise, there was more?! “Next—” he shook his head, “With all due respect your highness, if you haven’t heard me let me make myself clear that I have no desire to follow any of your orders, specially if it means to harm Gavin. I find myself incapable of it.”

Elijah looked over his shoulder smirking at him, the gesture identical to his brothers, “I know, and that’s exactly why. Did you really think I wouldn’t have foreseen such an event that you would fall for him too?”

“Pardon? Too?”

Elijah chuckled, “Why do you think you were the one assigned to him instead of your brothers?”

Richard just stared at him in confusion making the royal sigh, “Gavin has been in love with you since you and your brothers joined the Order.”

Nines frowned, mouth opening and closing unable to form any coherent thought, “Then…then what do you mean by next phase?”

“You have kept track of the nobles that were reprimanding and ordering you, have you not?”

“Yes?”

Elijah looked over his shoulder, that dangerous glint in his eyes, “We are to bring them to justice for the crime of arranging the assassination of one of the members of the royal family, of course.”

“Then…me…being involved? Your mission to me? Was all a lie?”

Elijah shrugged, “It was a necessary risk.”

If it were any other man Richard would have gone ballistic and pummeled them to the ground but he tried to keep his cool. “A necessary risk?” he hissed

The crown prince nodded, looking back towards the window, “Yes, I believe that was the exact term Gavin used when he thought of this plan. He was the one that suggested everything. We don’t need nobles who cling and support me now only for them to turn their backs on me once I become king and change the laws that they oh so cherish. Gavin never had any interest in taking the throne or competing with me. Wasn’t it obvious?”

“Not to me, your highness.”

“Ah. So he hasn’t told you. He has his charms doesnt he? He was able to seduce you.”

Richard was seeing red. Gavin lied to him....not about his feeling, but he lied that he didn’t know what he was doing and that he was...

“You want to know what he wanted in exchange for giving me the throne?”

“I shall ask him myself, if you would excuse me.” He bowed and stormed of slamming the door behind him. Elijah chuckled to watch the show that will transpire in just a few minutes at the place where Gavin was standing, plucking a rose from the garden.

“He didn’t even let me finish…” Elijah mumbled to himself just as Nines came running grabbing on to Gavin and shaking him, “All Gavin wanted was to live peacefully with you and live a simple life away from the pressure of the nobility.”

“Is that really true?”

Elijah turned to see the other two Stern brothers who saluted, he grinned. “Yes it is, have you done what I asked?”

“Yes, your highness, we have rounded all the spies within the castle and took care of them.” Connor said.

“Good.” Elijah said and he turned his head as he heard another one of those two idiots shouting matches, he sighed. “If they go on as they are, our plans would be ruined, please someone stop them now.”

BONUS:

“Gavin!”

The prince turned and smiled, as he twirled the rose between his fingers as Nines was stomping over to him, it doesnt look good, “How was--”

“You lied to me!” he shouted

Gavin clicked his tongue, “Well, not about my feelings.”

Nines: “I know that you half witted son of a bitch!”

Gavin: “Hey the queen is still alive.”

Nines: “You could have told me that was the plan all along!”

Gavin: “Well it’s not going to work as well as it did if you knew. Anyone could fucking see what you were thinking all the way to the other kingdom! Nines, I love you since the beginning but you werent even a convincing liar. You’re too goddamn honest for your own good! If there was a medal for the worst liar in the kingdom I would definitely ask Eli to give it to you!”

Nines rubbed his temples “Then what was that about you allowing me to kill you! Do you know how scared I was that you were so ready for death? Do you have no sense of self preservation?!”

Gavin: “Its a bait! I needed to make sure that I can coerce you to not do it!”

Nines: “You were lying that much to me?! What if you weren’t able to convince me”

Gavin: “Then Chloe and the others would have stopped you through the window and your brothers were in the other room.”

Nines: “What?!”

Gavin put a hand on his mouth, “Shit.”

Nines: “My brothers know about this?!”

Gavin: “Yes.”

Nines: “Wh--Why. They didnt tell me?!”

Gavin: “I asked them not to.”

Nines: “Oh you fucking conniving! Wait...They were in the next room?!”

Gavin: “Yeah, I booked the place in advance.”

Nines: “So even...they heard...”

Gavin: “I guess they would, they couldn’t look me straight in the eyes when they passed by.”

“Oh for the love of all that is good and holy!” Nines grabs him and throws him over his shoulder.

Gavin: “Nines! Fucking..let me go!”


	70. Reed900 Thoughts: Knights and Nobleman AU: Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the art in commanderohan's tumblr: https://yayen-chan.tumblr.com/post/644503728857268224/its-done-i-finished-it-finally-i-did-it

Gavin let out a breath letting the afternoon breeze cool his skin. The extermination has been successful and they were on the way back to Nines’ castle, with a battalion of the Vanguard Knights riding behind them. 

There were no casualties which was to be expected of them, but they were all tired. A bath would be great instead of simply wiping down the blood of monsters from their bodies for a change, it was hell on earth and they all deserved rest.

“You never fail to surprise me, my betrothed. Fighting the way you did.”

“Why do you keep calling me that, I have a name. _your grace_.” Gavin grumbled as he scrunched his nose at the knight commander and fiancé, who pulled his horse back to match Gavin’s pace, “Acting all high and mighty as you do, know that this is the reason why I hate you.”

Nines smirked, his steel blue eyes flashing at seeing the necklace he gave Gavin, nestled on the man’s neck, “You love me.”

Gavin stiffened, a blush starting to creep up his cheeks. Well, he wasn’t wrong, but he will never admit that out loud in public, specially not to his fiance’s face...wel not yet. “Hell the fuck I do, you royal pain in the ass.”

“It’s an endearment and I love how it sounds when I look at you, specially now,” he smiled sweetly at him, the soft look in his eyes all but focusing on him instead of the road, “the blush on your face looks flattering with the light of the sunset on it. You are very handsome, Gavin” 

Gavin blinked at him, the sound of his name like music to his ears. But...his words, he couldn’t help but sputter out a laugh, “Really? You should save that for all the men and women who beg to hear such words from you, not me.”

Nines tilts his head at him, raising a brow, “Why should I seek for their approval and praise when I have you. I chose you among all the others they have presented to me, not them.”

Gavin couldn’t help the shy smile that he gave him as he felt his whole world shake and quiet down, with only Nines left at its center. No matter how hard he denies it or tries to ignore it, Nines only sees him...why...how was he so lucky to have someone like him. It was the mystery of the century it would seem. “NInes...”

“Ohh Goddess forgive me! Okaayyy, you two.” a female voiced whined, cutting off Gavin.

They looked back to see Lady Knight Tina Chen trotting over to come between them, “With all due respect Your Highness. The rest of the men are groaning back here and are about to die from second hand embarrassment seeing the two of you flirt the whole trip. Some of us are actually missing our own fiancés and families, yet here you two are just throwing googly lovey dovey eyes at each other!”

“Tina...” Gavin warned but she shushed him with a finger.

“If you’re going to continue this little” gestures widely at the two of them, unable to find the words to describe such a relationship, “whatever it is. Its best that you just watch our backside and spare them the agony.” she scolded gesturing towards the men who were looking very tired. Nines threw his head back in laughter, unapologetic. While Gavin coughed to hide his embarrassment having forgotten.

She turned in her saddle to look at her comrades, “Those in favor of having the Knight Commander and his betrothed to watch our asses, and spare our sanity,” she raised her gauntlet, “say ‘Aye’“

There was a roared chorus of “Aye’s” shared among the men, some almost sobbing, more likely Knight Chris Miller who has his wife waiting back at the estate as well with his children, who he misses all the time he was away for too long.

Gavin rolled his eyes and stopped his horse, throwing Tina a look which she just put her tongue out at. “I’m telling Chloe!” he shouted.

She lifted herself on the horse by the footholds and tapped her armor covered rump, “ Not if I tell on you first, you arse.” and proceeded to gallop forward followed by the rest of the men as they were already near enough the estate’s magic barrier to leave their commander alone without worrying for him.

“You have grown close with my knights.” Nines chuckled moving his horse to Gavin’s unarmed hand and holding it up to his lips. “I hope you understand that I am going to prove how much I treasure you once we return.”

Gavin turned redder and turned away about to order his horse to gallop forward only for Nines to pluck him up from his saddle and put him in front of him. “Aaack! Nines!”

The prince chuckled and kissed him on the temple, “I’m glad our Lady Knight could tell a cue better than most.”

“Are you insulting me, just because of that one instance with that owlbear?!”

Nines narrowed his eyes at him, that would have made any normal man cower, but Gavin met it head on. “You knew very well how stupid and reckless you were trying to shield me from such a huge beast. I can handle myself better than you, as lightly armored as you are.” he scolded poking a finger on Gavin’s exposed chest.

Gavin turned in his seat facing him, slapping the hand away, “It’s hot! what do you expect?!”

Nines pushed his forehead against the nobleman’s his eyes flashing with irritation, “I expect you to stay behind me, because I am a knight and better equipped for protecting.”

“Well sucks to be you, choosing me as your betrothed, you just have to deal with it!” Gavin retorted pushing back.

Nines smirked, “As you wish.” and pushed the horse to gallop forward.

Gavin blinked as he held on blankly thinking over what he just said. 

He might have just dug his own grave.


	71. Reed900 Thoughts: Catboy!Gavin and Dogboy!Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW at the end

They met as per other universes, with Gavin hissing at him like the catboy that he is. Nines is like the most intimidating android dog thing Cyberlife has made. So it’s like a freaking stray tabby against a freaking Doberman or German shepherd.

Nines just lifts Gavin up by the scruff of his neck and Gavin just dangles as he was lifted in the air, staying still, arms tucked in as he was being carried away from the area he was being hostile in because of a person or whatever. When he is put back down he attempts to scratch at Nines only to have his wrists held and be lifted back up in the air again. “I’ll put you back down if you behave detective.” Gavin just meows grumpily and he does behave until he is agitated again.

Their tails wag excitedly left and right when they gain a lead to their cases. Two completely open book detectives that couldn’t hide their emotions because of their damned tails.

Gavin’s tail gets frizzy when agitated and its sensitive so he keeps it close and wrapped around his leg. He plays with it when he’s thinking, finger looping around the tip as he stares at his terminal. Nines is entertained by it and doesn’t call him out lest he stops. Eventually when they get closer, whenever they stand next to each other, Gavin’s tail wraps around Nines’ tail or on his leg.

Nines follows Gavin everywhere, his tail wagging in delight despite the stoic look on his face. When he gets reprimanded by Gavin for it, the tail just droops between his legs making Gavin just click his tongue and lets him follow him. Nines tail continues to wag delightedly at this.

Gavin purrs a lot when he’s close to Tina and Chris. Imagine Nines surprise when Gavin let out a purr that one time they were waiting at the car for a stake out. “Are you enjoying my company, detective?” Nines asked and was only answered by a louder purring from the detective who was now hiding his red face in his hands.

Nines is a bloodhound, he can sniff out their perps better than his predecessor. Gavin despite his flaws was agile and quick who can keep up enough with Nines as they chase their perp. Parkour! That kind of jazz, anyway..

Cucumbers are cat’s worst enemy, meaning Gavin hates it with a passion, the color and smell. Eck! They tested that theory by putting a cucumber on the floor behind Gavin when he was at his terminal. He jumped so high from fright and landed right into Fowler’s arms who dropped him like a dead weight. Nines uses it as an effective tool in keeping him where he is. They put cucumbers by the break room doorway to keep Gavin out of the bullpen as punishment that one time. 

Gavin grooms him with his tongue whenever they come back from a case where Nines runs after their perp. “Come here, you dog, freaking always getting dirty without a care for personal hygiene.” he says grumpily and proceeds to sit on Nines lap to bathe him. Nines’ tail wags excitedly throughout the whole thing and he growls whenever anyone approaches and disrupts bath time.

Gavin often rubs his scent against Nines, either a touch on the head with a hand, rubbing shoulder to half shoulder. Nines memorized his scent and knows exactly where Gavin is all the damn time. Nines was surprised to smell something else on Gavin that one time and went on a jealous rage sniffing each and everyone of his colleagues. He found out it was just cats that Gavin feeds at the back of the precinct that rubs against his legs. The alley cats were smug about it and Nines growls at them. Gavin reprimands him for it.

===================================================================

Now the fun part...Sexy times. There has been research done and you don’t want to be me right now. 

Gavin’s sensitive spot is his tail, so when somebody else strokes it, he just comes undone and raises his ass like a bitch in heat. Nines loves doing that, “Good boy,” he growls and just pulls Gavin’s tail up higher to be able to push inside of him. All throughout their mating, Nines strokes Gavin’s tail and cock and the catboy just comes over and over until he is putty in Nines hands.

Gavin’s dick is a normal human one. Nines is very well endowed, length, girth and of course the knot. Gavin loves it, when he is opened and loosened enough the knot just slips through his hole, moaning, eyes rolling back as he dry cums from the sheer girth of it. 

“Phck, you are breaking me Nines.”

“Just the way you like it.”

When Nines tops Gavin and he comes, it lasts for a long time and he doesn't pull out until its done. If Gavin forces to pull it out it hurts. So they just stay cuddling against each other until Nines finishes and his dick softens enough to pull out. The after care Nines gives Gavin though is nice. Carried to the bathroom and just wipes him clean, with his tongue or a towel, depends on Gavin’s mood.


	72. Reed900 Thoughts: Catboy!Gavin and Dogboy!Nines

When they hear their partners name being called their ears perk up and their tails start wiggling in delight. If the one calling them isn’t someone they like it wags side to side slowly in a predatory way.

\- Nines excitedly running towards Gavin at break neck speed when he gets out of the hospital skidding to a stop in front of him with his tail spinning like a fan behind him hitting anyone near enough

\- Walking side by side to the crime scene and their tails are intertwined. When one of them wanders off and the other one is looking at something, their tails automatically tug them closer. Gavin swats his tail in embarrassment scolding it for having a mind of its own.

\- When Gavin gets surprised by something, his tail frizzes out and he has to smooth it out. One time it happened Nines did it and Gavin is blushing, his tail twitching through the whole thing coz its sensitive, but Nines knows exactly how to manage it. To the amazement of others which made them assume they were dating at this point (they were) and Catgirl!Tina is like, “You’re fucking aren’t you? I can smell him on you.” To Gavin’s absolute horror, and starts sniffing himself and realized that Nines had been rubbing against his jacket a lot lately.

Nines is looking innocently at him, “Allen was hanging around you a lot, I’m marking my territory.”

“Allen is a friend!”

“That’s not what his tail says.”

\- Nines gets feral when Gavin is hurt and just snaps at anyone that tries to touch him. Gavin has to soothe him and pulls at his hand, holding it while he is being tended to. He whines throughout the whole thing. Nines curls and wraps around him, almost like a piggy back ride as the paramedic tends to him.

\- Sleeping is Gavin on top of Nines’ chest because its warmer there and curls into a fetal position.

\- Gavin doesn’t have knickknacks on his desk coz he tends to fixate on it until it falls on the ground. Even coffee cups. So he has a tumbler that sticks to the surface of his desk so if he unconsciously tries to swipe at it, it wouldn’t fall.

\- Nines pulls Gavin away from danger by his tail, he growls then mewls in his little cute way. When Nines wants to hear it outside of the bedroom he does it in the office, Gavin doesn’t like that and pouts the whole day until Nines coaxes him and apologizes thru affection.


	73. Reed900 Thoughts: Catboy!Gavin and Dogboy!Nines 3 and The Catnip Incident

Gavin’s eyes dilate when he sees something he likes. Like those of a real cat, big wide and just ~~adorable~~. Nines looks at everything Gavin’s eyes dilate at. When they look at each other and he sees them dilate.. He was like _Oh.OH! He likes me._

\- Nines’ tail wags all the time and Gavin unconsciously follows it with his eyes until he swipes at it. Nines turns raising a brow and Gavin stops. Nines still notices the dilated eyes and turns away. His tail wags again and this time he let Gavin play with it, occasionally trying to challenge him by making it stop and swish furiously, it hit Gavin in the face a little too much that Nines had to soothe him.

\- Nobody talks about the catnip incident. **NO ONE**

\- Gavin had to hold back Nines from chasing the mailman or delivery guy more than once. He had been dragged away from his desk as he held on. He was latching on to Nines for dear life, as Nines chased after the truck the guy came in.

\- Nines is always surprised by Gavin’s agility and flexibility, at work and at home 😏

\- Nines likes belly rubs from Gavin, he always knows where it feel rights. His feet always wiggle in the air, or vigorously taps on the floor when Gavin does it.

\- Ears are Nines weak spot, he just whines. Gavin got curious about them one time and touched them and Nines buried his face into Gavin’s chest, his tail helicoptering behind him.

The Catnip Incident

There was a case...where catnip was involved and as the drugs were being transported into a safer place within the precinct, one of the perps got away from Gavin who was escorting him to the interrogation room.

The dog!perp took a bag in his teeth and waved it around, the contents spilling. Gavin who was trying to detain him was rendered helpless, rolling around the catnip. The other cat officers, including Tina joined in. Happily playing in the drug while the dog people handled him.

Gavin was the one mewling the most, chittering happily. Dogboy!Fowler sighed and asked for the other not affected to clean up the place in the mean time.

Basically some of the cat people, namely Tina and Gavin had zoomies, so Chris and Nines were trying to catch them, as they happily run around the bullpen. They would often barrel roll into the catnip that was still left over which made cleaning it up much harder. Their cat like agility made it difficult to catch them too.

Because of the potency of the catnip the usual few minutes lasted the whole day, not to mention it clung to their clothes. It was spent trying to ease them down, paramedics got involved, specifically requested to be dog people. But they underestimated the cat people’s ability to avoid capture.

Now the thing is...After the zoomies, Gavin was horny. He clung on to Nines climbing him like a tree, while wiggling. “Nines!!! Phck me!!”

“Gavin...you are under the influence of drugs, you are not right in the head.” Nines said putting him down on his desk. Gavin proceeded to wiggle his butt at him, tail trying to reel him in. “Come on, I know you want to, you always praise me like your little kitty bitch begging for your--” 

Nines muffled the next part of the sentence, blushing blue. “If you behave, I will when we get home.”

“I want it now!” Gavin shouted, muffled by the hand and throwing a tantrum like a child.

Tina was clinging on to her girlfriend, Catgirl!Stacy who was cooing at her. They were about to take off their clothes but Chris and Connor pulled them apart, earning them scratches on the faces.

It was a historic day in the DPD


	74. Reed900 Thoughts: Ballroom Dancer! Gavin, Nines, North and Chloe

“The rest of the dancers would practice here.” Elijah Kamski said as he opened the door to the sound of music. Nines brows raised as a woman, Chloe stood at the center of the room posing and a shirtless man walking towards her, 

Nines watched as they started, the intensity didn’t go unnoticed. Gavin went through the routines with the two women interchangeably, mixing his moves, he never faltered and never let up on the energy he exudes. Each snap of movement, precise and clean, a real professional. It was no wonder that he was well-known. North and Chloe matched him well and their skill is definitely undeniable, but Nines couldn’t help but watch Gavin more closely.

The bunching of his muscles as he maintained his frame, lifting his partners like they didn’t weigh anything. The arch of his back through each pose, his flexibility, his ferocity and the face he makes; focused, intense and snarling like a beast unleashed in his element. The sheen of sweat making him shine under the light of the room.

Nines watched it all, despite the blush that creeped up his cheeks, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped. “This is…They are the ones I’ll be working with?”

Elijah looked over at him and stifled his chuckle at the awestruck look on the man’s face.

Gavin and North posed ending the dance, Nines eyes roamed the planes of Gavin’s body as the rise and fall of his chest and abs from the exercise were highlighted at the position. Gavin laughed at North who was swatting at his shoulder to let her up, as she was still being arched back against Gavin’s arm.

“Yes, do you think you’ll be able to get along with them.”

Steel blue met stormy green as Gavin lifted his head to see their audience, he smirked and Nines couldn’t help but return the smirk. A challenge. “Yes, definitely.”


	75. Reed900 Thoughts: Klayr-de-gall and Jude-Shotto Dancer AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made to the art of Jude-Shotto and Klayr-de-gall/Klayr_de_gall here on AO3:
> 
> Here's the link to their art collab: https://klayr-de-gall.tumblr.com/post/645249537273905152/klayr-de-gall-i-had-the-pleasure-to

“Are you sure you’re going to win against me this time, Gavin?” Nines smirked, steel blue eyes twinkling with the challenge. “I won this competition multiple years in a row, what makes you think that you’d be able to beat me this time.”

Gavin chuckled meeting that gaze with his stormy green eyes as he pushed away from the window of the Kamski Dance Studio. “Dipshit, I am still your phcking senior. Even before you could do the tango, I was already in the competitive spotlight.” He lifted his chin in defiance, that familiar adrenaline induced emotion, fluttering in his chest. 

Handsome his rival may be and gay as he was like the freaking rainbow, it’s a wholly different matter when it comes to his passion. “Bring it on, rookie.” Gavin purred. 

Nines grinned, standing chest to chest with him. Gavin Reed was…no, IS his idol. even after all this time. When he first saw him dance with his partner, Chloe, he was entranced and he strived to be at the same dance floor as him. Now he was and he will find every opportunity to make those green eyes see only him.

North and Chloe who were sitting beside each other putting on their make up giggled just as Elijah Kamski came in sighing to see the two men staring each other down, he turned towards the two women. “They’re at it again?”

“As usual.” they said in unison.

It was their dress rehearsal, two weeks before the competition was about to commence and checking their costumes flexibility and sturdiness was a must to prevent an embarrassing turn for the worse. 

“Who are these two idiots trying to fool.” Elijah grumbled, clapping his hands together making the two men flinch and look at Elijah in annoyance. “Now, now, brother dearest, Richard, don’t give me that look that says I’m-disrupting-our little-love-quarrel, we need to get this dress rehearsal done.”

They looked at each other once more and huffed at each other before stalking off at the opposite sides of the room, a faint blush on each other’s cheeks.

Their practice started, with their own routines running through the dance floor.

Nines and Chloe’s dance was as elegant as it ever was. Nines bringing in discipline and precision that highlighted Chloe’s perfect form. While Gavin and North’s were fiery, powerful and passionate combination, eliciting emotions to whoever watched them. 

The two couples circled around each other, the two men almost snarling through their practiced competitive smiles. While the two women who were keeping up with their partners’ competitiveness matched their movements, their eyes lighting up as they met each other’s eyes.

Hazel brown to sky blue, that same twinkle of competitiveness and joy at having held eye contact long enough to mouth sweet words at each other.

Elijah watched all of these unfold, keeping in mind to watch for any flaws while also entertained by the polarity of the couples personalities. North and Chloe’s friendliness. Gavin and Nines rivalry. A heady combination that had sparked drama in social media. 

Nevertheless, as the two couples posed to signal the end of their dance, Elijah is confident that they will win again this year, claiming all recognitions. 

The victor between the two though…well. He smirked, looking over at his brother. He has his predictions.


	76. Nines Thoughts: Bad Guy/Mob AU: Free time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Rip and Tear from Doom Eternal

Nines is Gavin’s personal bodyguard but on his free time he’s acting on his own with regards to the more scrupulous members of society. He leads a unit of androids that have been victimized by extremist anti-android groups that kill their kind. **Why rely on the system when you can exact your own justice?**

After the android revolution, things didn’t necessarily get any better for the androids. Nines makes sure that these purges are done discreetly to avoid media coverage and would plant evidence pointing to drug use which would lead any DPD officers and detectives to believe it has something to do with the other rival gangs they’re trying to ‘dispose’.

They have a sector in the organization who are all androids that Gavin and the group were able to save from such people. Nines being a military unit has leadership skills and trains them in handling firearms and hand to hand combat. 

Their operations usually consists of narrowing down their base of operations or maybe targeting a specific group that had harmed them. Because they are able to communicate easily with other androids it was a perfect setup. One would expect that the DPD would have done something like this already but pride and prejudices are rampant in a human-controlled body. It’s different with Gavin’s.

Jericho is not made aware of this of course, Markus had good intentions and Nines understands that. He was not here to undermine anyone’s authority. He is just selfishly acting on his own beliefs. Justice needs to be served and if its with a gun to the head or a slit throat, well its the humans’ choice.

While he oversees their operations and is the group’s sniper there are 4 other members to Nines’ unit. There’s **Gunner** , a TR400 that handles the demolition. **Ace** is a PM700 who handles the guns, **Ryder** , a HR400 and **Dagger** , a WR400 handle close quarter combatants.

Gavin knows this of course and lets Nines have free reign of their operations, as long as Nines would come back to be his personal bodyguard. That was their deal after all. Nines is dutiful enough to bring in any human they find that has involvement to Gavin’s operations of course. He’s loyal like that.

Nines stays for a different reason after a while. *wink*

Bad guys don’t necessarily need to be senselessly bad right?


End file.
